Eternelle-flame
by Emma140
Summary: Renesmée vient d'avoir 17 ans . Bien qu'en vérité elle n'en n'est que 8 . Elle est perdue car on l'a arraché à son âmes-soeurs , Jacob Black ...Mais petit à petit cette séparation devient plus grave qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Même après s'être retrouvé...Ne manquez pas ça , car pour la première fois dans une fiction l'imprégnation va montrer son côté obscur, voir maléfique.
1. Chapter 1 : L'amour le plus fort

Prologue 

La petite fille est gentille , pure et insouciante...ses seuls problèmes sont où aie-je rangée ma poupée ?

Elle accepte tout . Ne s'attarde pas sur des choses compliqués . Elle comprend que la vie est un sens qu'il faut suivre ...

Elle se fiche de ce qui va se passer dans deux jours ou même une heure . Elle profite du moment présent .

Cette petite fille est pareille que toute personne . En ce moment elle joue avec son meilleur ami ; protecteur : Jacob Black . Elle s'amuse beaucoup . Pourtant , elle ne fait qu'une collection de pierres de toutes les couleurs. Mais Jacob Black arrive à rendre ça plus amusant que ça devrait l'être . La petite fille rit encore . Elle remet ses cheveux derrière son oreille et sourit à l'un des êtres les plus importants de sa vie . Pourtant , elle sait que dans quelques heures Jacob va devoir aller patrouiller . Mais elle profite de l'instant présent . Comme les petites filles . Pourtant , elle n'est pas si petite que ça...Elle a déjà 8 ans . Enfin...physiquement parlant car notre jeune fille n'est pas tout à faite normale . Elle est juste mi-humaine mi-vampire...

-Le rouge est jolie , non ? Demanda t-elle .

-Oui ...mais tu l'es plus . Lui répondit Jacob Black .

Elle rougit ...Maudit soit Isabella Marie Swan Cullen qui lui a transmit cette fichu réaction humaine ! Maintenant la jeune femme n'a plus ce problème vu qu'elle est un vampire et qu'en conséquent les vampires ne peuvent rougir...

L'adolescente , elle , est tout le contraire de la petite fille . Elle peut-être gentille , oui , pure aussi . Mais insouciante ? Accepter tout ? Ne pas s'attarder sur des choses compliqués ? Elle comprend que la vie est un sens qu'il faut suivre ? Elle ne se soucie pas de l'avenir ? Quels thermes barbares venez-vous d'utiliser ? In...sou...ciante ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Si naturel de l'aimer

**IMPORTANT **

Renesmée possède 4 pouvoirs :

- Le pouvoir de transmettre ses pensées - C'est son don de naissance , elle n'a aucun problème avec , il marche très bien et ne l'épuise pas -

-La télékinésie , le pouvoir de faire bouger les molécules , donc les objets . - Elle n"utilise pas souvent ce don car Jacob ne l'aime pas ( qui sait pourquoi ? ) , pourtant elle le maitrise très bien ( comparait aux autres qu'elles n'utilisent pas )

- Le pouvoir de provoquer des illusions . Elle peut aussi , en touchant quelqu'un le projeter dans son passé , elle peut même projeter les autres dans le passé de quelqu'un d'autre . - Elle a encore quelques difficultés avec mais s'améliore de jour en jour .

-Et la pyrokinésie , le pouvoir du feu . - Ce don l'épuise trop et est trop dangereux pour tout le monde , elle ne le maitrise pas encore .

Chapitre 1 

Point de vue

Nessie

-Renesmée , gronda mon paternel , répond ! N'osant rien dire je baissais les yeux trouvant le plancher de la Villa soudainement très intéressant ... Je sentis mon père s'impatienter . Je décidais de tout avouer , après tout faute avoué à moitié pardonnée , non ?

-Je...J'étais avec Jacob et disons que...Je n'ai pas vu le temps qui a filé et donc ...heu...je...

Mon père haussa un sourcil , il ne semblait pas dupe du tout . Je soupirais et relevais les yeux vers le visage de mon père et vit qu'il regardait vers la baie vitrée , me retournant j'aperçus Jacob Black , mon petit-ami secret depuis peu , un loup-garou imprégné de moi . Il riait . Ho le goujat ! Il riait alors que moi je risquais d'être punis jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! Étant immortelle cela risque d'être plutôt long ...

Ma famille n'était pas au courant de ma relation avec Jacob . Me surprotégeant trop on aurait déménagé dans la seconde . Légère exagération . En fait j'attendais juste le _bon_ moment , vous savez celui qu'on attend mais qui ne viens jamais ! Ma famille était vraiment protectrice envers moi , la petite dernière . M'étouffant un peu quelques fois ,mais, malgré tout ça je les adorais .

-Jacob Black , articula doucement mon père en fixant le principal intéressé . Jacob pénétra dans la Villa , il était mouillé de la tête au pied . Ça se comprenait , vu la pluie qui tombait à torrent dehors . Alors que mon petit-ami allait entrer , Esmé surgit de la cuisine et cria :

-NON ! Pitié ! Jacob sèches-toi ! Mon beau tapis , tu vas le mouiller !

J'entendis Emmett , mon gros ours d'oncle , étouffer un rire . Alors que Esmé fusillait Emmet du regard , j'entendis mon père grogner . Il fixait Jacob avec amertume , j'en déduisis qu'ils étaient en conversation silencieuse .

-Tu es vraiment répugnant , s'écria mon géniteur . Jacob sourit de toutes ses dents à mon père avant de ricaner tout seul .

-C'est juste pour que tu arrêtes de fouiller dans mes pensées , sangsue , répliqua Jacob .

La suite ne fut que classique , les paroles finirent par devenir gestes et en quelques secondes ils étaient sur le point de se battre . Heureusement ma mère et Esmé les ont séparés . Esmé a renvoyé Jacob chez lui et mes parents sont rentrés au cottage . On m'envoya dormir , ce que je fis . Ma fenêtre ouverte j'entendais la brise , qui m'aida à m'endormir . Ce fut une nuit comme tant d'autre , calme .

Mon ventre me faisait mal , je ne comprenais pas . J'étais toujours debout devant la toilette fixant avec effrois son contenu . Du rouge se mélangeait à l'eau des toilettes , lui donnant une couleur rosé . Dans ma culotte , je sentis un liquide couler . Je ne comprenais pas je saignais de mes parties intimes ...Ça n'avait aucun sens ...Peut-être étais-je malade ? Allais-je mourir ?

Je descendis en catastrophe au rez de chaussé interpellant Carlisle . Il sortit de la cuisine et vint me voir .

-Qu'il y a t-il , Renesmée ? Me questionna t-il , étonné . J'étais plutôt calme dans toute les situations , me voir aussi surexcité était étonnant il fallait l'admettre .

-Je saigne de...de mes parties intimes , je crois que je suis malade , lui chuchotais-je en espérant que lui et lui seul entende . Il me regarda , incrédule , puis éclata de rire . Je restais ébahie . Je lui apprenais que je souffrais peut-être d'une maladie grave et lui il riait . C'était peut-être une réaction nerveuse ...

-Viens dans mon bureau , il faut que je te parle , finit-il par dire après s'être calmé .

On se dirigea vers la salle au mur d'un brun chocolat . Il s'assit dans le petit canapé qui trônait dans la salle . Il me regarda et rigola de nouveau .

-Grand-papa , comment peux-tu rire ? C'est peut-être grave !

-Ne t'inquiète pas , Nessie , je sais ce que tu...

-Renesmée , le corrigeais-je , je me nomme Renesmée , pas Nessie . Je détestais le surnom immonde que m'avait donné Jacob . Il était affectueux mais comme surnom , il aurait pu trouver autre chose que le monstre du Loch Ness !

-D'accord Re-nes-mée , je disais que ce que tu as es normal . Tu as simplement tes menstrues . La menstruation ,ou règles , comme tu veux , est la manifestation la plus visible du cycle menstruel de la femme. Elle consiste en la désagrégation de la couche fonctionnelle de l'endomètre en l'absence de grossesse, véhiculée par des pertes de sang plus ou moins abondantes, évacuées par l'utérus. En plus clair , en l'absence de sperme , et donc d'enfant , la femme perd du sang provenant de ses parties vaginales .

Je l'observais sans rien dire , le temps que mon cerveau comprenne ce qu'il était en train de me dire . Au bout d'une minute sans rien dire , cela fit : "Tilt " dans ma tête .

-Donc je ne suis pas stérile comme on le croyait ? Le questionnais-je avec espoir , il me sourit et hocha la tête . Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ma joue . Je me rappelais que quand Carlisle m'avait part de sa déduction , que j'étais stérile , cela m'avait beaucoup déçu ... Mais sans plus . Mais , alors que je grandissais Carlisle m'en a reparlé , j'étais assez mûre pour savoir ce que ça représentait , je ne l'avais pas très bien pris . Je n'avais pas d'instinct maternel ou quoi que ce soit , mais disons que je craignais la réaction de Jacob , qui , lui , n'avait pas été mis au courant , lui qui rêvait d'une grande famille ... Je lui en avais parlé , il avait été très déçu , mais m'avait vite changer les idées .

-M...m...mer...merci , balbutiais-je , émue . Carlisle me sourit .

-Je n'y suis pour rien , rigola t-il - bien que je savais que lui aussi était ému - , en me prenant dans ses bras . Je sortis du bureau de Carlisle la tête rêveuse . J'imaginais deux enfants descendre les escaliers , d'un cottage modeste , en riant , leur peau mâte et leur yeux brun-chocolat reflétant à la lueur du soleil que les fenêtres laisseraient rentrer . Jacob et moi serions assis dans un canapé , mon amour caresserait mon ventre qui abriterait notre troisième enfant ... On s'embrasserait alors que nos deux enfants viendraient se coller contre nous ... Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur mes joues , j'allais pouvoir fonder une famille , j'allais pouvoir offrir le plus beau cadeau de la vie à Jacob ...Une famille...

Je descendis les escaliers , un sourire béat sur le visage .

-Renesmée , m'interpella Carlisle . Je me retournais pour faire face au beau vampire blond qui me servait de grand-père . Il me sourit et me lança un paquet en plastique , je le rattrapais agilement et put lire dessus : "TAMPAX " . Je lançais un regard d'incompréhension à Carlisle .

-Va chercher ta mère ou une autre femme de la maison , elles t'expliqueront à quoi ça sert .

J'hochais la tête et la seconde d'après il avait disparut . Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain , sans avoir prévenue quelqu'un . Je suis sûr que j'arriverais à comprendre comment ça fonctionne ...

Bon...La bonne nouvelle ce que j'avais compris comment le mettre et que j'ai réussis à le faire ... La mauvaise ? C'est inconfortable ! Comment faire pour passer à côté de quelqu'un sans me tortiller ? En plus merci à l'odorat surdéveloppé de ma famille , ils vont tout de suite comprendre . Avoir une famille de vampires , je vous jure ! Est-ce que les hommes sont dégoutés par nos saignements vaginaux ? Je me demande si Jacob voudra m'approcher durant ma courte période de règle ...

Me ruant sur le téléphone je composais sans vraiment regarder le numéro de Jake .

Il décrocha au bout de la première tonalité .

-Allô ?

Entendre sa douce voix , même au téléphone me fit frissonner .

-Allô ?

-Jake , c'est moi !

-...C'est qui moi ?...On se connait ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer stupidement .

-Alors , comment va ma petite Nessie ? Reprit-il .

-Elle va bien ! Jacob j'ai une super nouvelle !

-Je t'écoute...

-Je suis réglée !

-...

-Toute une réaction , Jake , toute une réaction...

-Désolé ...Heu...C'est...Formidable ...

-Mais t'es vraiment idiot ! Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas stérile !

-Tu...Tu es...Fertile ?

-Oui !

-Ho mon dieu ! C'est...Tellement inattendu je...Ho Ness !

-On dirait que je viens de te demander en mariage , me moquais-je .

Il rigola .

-Je peux venir te voir ? S'enquit-il

-Je t'attends .

-J'arrive , je t'aime .

-Moi aussi .

Il raccrocha . Alors que je sautillais partout dans ma chambre , je tombais sur mon reflet , et m'horrifiais en voyant ma tenue . Je voulais que Jacob me trouve attirante ! Pas repoussante ! Et oui ! À chaque fois que Jacob venait j'essayais de me rendre belle et attirante , normal me direz-vous , mais disons que j'en faisais un peu trop ... Disons qu'avec ce que je portais ce n'était pas gagné ! J'avais un vieux t-shirt à Jacob et un pantalon gris taché .

Je courus jusqu'à mon dressing prendre n'importe quoi qui serait susceptible de me rendre présentable devant mon chéri . Finalement après m'être maquillé , coiffé et avoir enfilé un short en jeans et un t-shirt noir et blanc à rayure je me mis à attendre Jake . Je regardais par la fenêtre , guettant son arrivé . J'étais épuisé , je m'endormis sur ma chaise la tête contre la fenêtre .

Hum...Je sentais le soleil , caressant mon visage , je sentais quelque chose de chaud derrière moi . Hum...Pas besoin de mes sens pour savoir que c'était _lui_ . Mon esprit le reconnaissait , mon coeur et mon corps aussi . Je me retournais et me blottis contre son torse . J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou . Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres . Puis il posa ses lèvres sur mon nez , sur mon front , mes joues , ma lobe d'oreille . Il finit par enfouir sa tête dans mon cou , déposant des milliers de baisers dessus . Je soupirais de contentement .

-Désolé , m'excusais-je , je me suis endormie . Il ne releva pas la tête pour autant et continua à déposer des baisers dans mon cou . Je ris un peu et rejetais la tête par en arrière savourant le contact de ses lèvres sur la peau de mon cou .

-Tu te rends compte , Jake , je vais pouvoir porter tes enfants , lui murmurais-je , heureuse .

Il releva la tête et me sourit de ses dents blanches . Je passais une main dans ses cheveux noirs soyeux .

-Je t'aime ...

-Jake...Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ...J'ai tellement eu peur qu'un jour tu me délaisses car je ne pouvais pas t'offrir la plus belle chose que la vie peut offrir . Une famille .

Il caressa ma joue .

-Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé pour ça ...Mais moi aussi ça me rend heureux de savoir qu'on va pouvoir fonder une famille ...

Il me serra contre lui , et rigola . Une onde de bonheur planant sur nous .

-Ho ! Ma petite fille chérie est une femme , s'exclama ma mère . Elle semblait si émue . Alice me prit dans ses bras tandis que Rosalie semblait toute émue dans les bras d'Emmett .

Esmé souriait de toute ses dents . Je souriais alors que ma mère vint me prendre dans ses

bras . Alors que mon paternel fusillait Jacob du regard .

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? S'enquit l'intéressé .

-Arrête ! Renesmée n'est même pas consciente de ça ! Tu te rends compte !

Jacob explosa de rire . Il prit un bon dix minutes pour se calmer ... Puis vint me prendre la main et me déposa un baiser sur la main .

-Maintenant ma "meilleure amie " ( il me fit un clin d'oeil ) , est une femme .

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir , ce que remarqua mon père qui grogna fort .

Je sautais dans les bras de mon père , comme quand j'étais petite , il me réceptionna en riant .

-Mais je reste ta petite fille ! Il me fit tournoyer dans les airs , dans ses bras j'avais l'impression de redevenir une petite fille . Soudain mon portable sonna . Étant posé sur la table basse mon père dut me relâcher .

-Non papa , observe ! Je me concentrais doucement sur le portable et fermais les yeux , j'ouvris les yeux et vis mon portable en l'air puis il se déposa doucement dans ma main .

Jacob eut un mouvement de recul . Il n'aimait pas trop mes côtés vampirique .

-Désolé , Jake . Il me fit un pauvre sourire . La sonnerie de mon portable retentissait encore .

Je décrochais :

-Allô ?

-Renesmée ?

-Oui ? C'est bien moi

-C'est Nathan .

Je lâchais immédiatement mon cellulaire que je tenais fermement dans mes mains .

Mon père m'observa un moment . Il essayait de scruter mes pensées , mais plus je grandissais plus il avait du mal à les lire . Désormais il fallait que lui donne accès à mes pensées pour qu'il puisse les lire .

-C'est Nathan , réussis-je à articuler .

Jacob se mit immédiatement à trembler . Des larmes commençaient à se former sur le coin de mes yeux . Ma mère me prit dans ses bras . Jacob dont les tremblements ne se faisaient que plus fort prit mon téléphone .

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda t-il froidement à mon interlocuteur .

Je n'entendis pas ce que Nathan lui répondit , mais Jacob commença à lui crier après .

Je fermais les yeux et un flash m'assaillit .

_Sa bouche bougeait doucement contre la mienne . Il força l'accès avec sa langue et je lui laissais l'accès à ma bouche , aies-je omis le fait que nous étions sous la douche ensemble . Nos deux corps nus se collaient . _

_L'eau ruisselait sur nos corps . Puis , il colla davantage nos corps , je décollais doucement nos bouches et rougis . _

_-Je suis désolé , Nathan , je ne me sens pas prêtre à faire l'amour..._

_-Mais ça va faire un an dans 1 mois ..._

_-Oui , je sais mais...je sais pas je ne suis pas prêtre ..._

_Il fronça les sourcils et rigola . Je fus soulagée de voir qu'il ne le prenait pas mal . Puis , un instant plus tard il saisit mes poignets et les colla contre les parois de la douche ._

_-Nathan...Mais que fais-tu ? M'enquis-je en rigolant . _

_Il commença à embrasser mon cou . Puis il pressa nos corps l'un contre l'autre . Il attrapa mes jambes et les enroula autour de sa taille ...Nous étions trop proche à mon goût , beaucoup trop proche . Il se pressa davantage contre moi , me permettant de sentir un truc assez gros contre mon intimité ... _

_-Nathan j'ai dis non ! Il ne semblait pas m'écouter . Il rigola alors qu'il était trop près de mon intimité..._

_-NATHAN , ARRÊTE , hurlais-je de peur . _

_Il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus , mon père débarqua dans la salle de bain et saisit Nathan , accompagné de Emmet et de Jacob , qui était mon meilleur ami à l'époque . Je tremblais de partout . J'avais eu peur . Jacob me regarda et s'approcha de moi . Je me blottis contre lui , malgré ma nudité . _

_Je pleurais dans ses bras chauds . _

_-Jake , pourquoi m'a t-il fais ça ? J'avais confiance en lui ! Hoquetais-je entre mes pleurs . _

_-Je sais pas , ma puce , ce que je sais c'est qu'il va le payer , je vais m'en charger personnellement . Il a OSÉ de toucher sans ton accord ! _

_-Ne lui fais pas de mal , je t'en supplie . Je l'aime ! Il m'observa étonné ._

_-Comment tu...Je...Après ce qu'il t'as fais je..._

_-Il est toute ma vie , murmurais-je . _

_Je me trompais lourdement , Nathan n'était pas toute ma vie . Ma vie était devant moi , Jacob était ma vie . _

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je vis Jacob toujours au téléphone . Mais il semblait plus calme .

Et il ne devait plus parler à Nathan .

-Oui . Bella ne t'en fais pas . Oui . Je t'aime aussi . Il déposa le téléphone .

Je vis que j'étais dans ma chambre . Jacob remarqua que j'étais réveillée il se précipita vers moi .

-Ça va mieux ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Me demanda t-il , inquiet .

-Oui . Tu peux t'allonger près de moi ?

-Tout ce que tu veux , ma puce . Il s'exécuta donc . Je me collais contre lui .

-Que s'est-il passé ? M'enquis-je .

-Tu t'es évanouis , me murmura t-il en caressant ma joue . Ta famille est partie , étant donné que tu as tes règles et qu'ils n'avaient pas chassés depuis des semaines , même Carlisle a du partir . Je me suis donc occupé de toi...

J'accrochais mes mains à ses cheveux et l'embrassais avec toute la fougue dont j'étais capable .

-Merci Jacob...Merci pour tout ...Tu sais la nuit où il a essayé de me violé je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour l'aide que tu as réussis à m'apporter ...Tu m'as aidés à m'en sortir ...

-J'aide toujours les femmes de ma vie et je n'attends rien en retour que votre bonheur ...

-Les ? M'enquis-je .

-Toi et Bella , rigola t-il .

-Ha oui...Quand mon père est partie ...

Il hocha la tête . Je lui souris et fermais les yeux , épuisée .

-Je t'aime , murmura t-il en me déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres

Bon ben voilà le premier chapitre . Ça fait beaucoup d'émotions pour ce premier chapitre mais bon...J'espère que vous avez appréciés .

Emma

Et au cas que certains ne l'aie pas lus voici quelque chose d'important :

**IMPORTANT **

Renesmée possède 4 pouvoirs :

- Le pouvoir de transmettre ses pensées - C'est son don de naissance , elle n'a aucun problème avec , il marche très bien et ne l'épuise pas -

-La télékinésie , le pouvoir de faire bouger les molécules , donc les objets . - Elle n"utilise pas souvent ce don car Jacob ne l'aime pas ( qui sait pourquoi ? ) , pourtant elle le maitrise très bien ( comparait aux autres qu'elles n'utilisent pas )

- Le pouvoir de provoquer des illusions . Elle peut aussi , en touchant quelqu'un le projeter dans son passé , elle peut même projeter les autres dans le passé de quelqu'un d'autre . - Elle a encore quelques difficultés avec mais s'améliore de jour en jour .

-Et la pyrokinésie , le pouvoir du feu . - Ce don l'épuise trop et est trop dangereux pour tout le monde , elle ne le maitrise pas encore .


	3. Chapter 3 : Quand la balance penche

-...Les grandes famines actuelles se produisent dans les zones de conflits. Néanmoins, même dans les pays riches, la malnutrition existe aussi sous diverses formes :

-La pauvreté peut entraîner une alimentation déséquilibrée; avec des carences.

-La suralimentation , il y a actuellement, aux états unis, 100 millions sur 300 millions d'américains, obèses...Renesmée , tu as compris ?

La voix de ma grand-père me ramena sur terre . Il me dévisagea pendant une minute avant de soupirer :

-Je ne vois pas comment tu vas apprendre si à chaque fois tu rêvasses ...

J'étais évidemment scolarisée à domicile , étant donnée que je grandissais à vue d'oeil . D'ailleurs je n'avais toujours pas finis ma croissance...Mais j'étais plus adulte qu'adolescente ...Enfin je crois ...

-Oui , désolé Carlisle ...Je pensais à ...mes règles , mentis-je . Il hocha la tête et continua son bavardage incessant . Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait cru . Je pensais évidemment à Jacob...Qui d'autre ?

-RENESMÉE , hurla une voix . Encore celle de mon grand-père , c'est la cinquième fois que que je te rappelle à l'ordre . Bon ! Je vais chercher mes documents , j'en ai pour quelques minutes ...

Il disparut rapidement , je laissais mes yeux sur le tableau vert et soupirais .

Soudain mon portable sonna . Le bruit devint vite insupportable et je me hâtais de répondre .

-Allô ?

-Regarde pas la fenêtre , me chuchota _sa_ voix .

Je me levais de ma chaise et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre , je vis en bas Jacob avec sa moto . Je compris immédiatement . J'ouvris la fenêtre , l'air frais s'engouffra dans la pièce . Plaçant mes mains à l'extrémités des bords de la fenêtre j'inspirais profondément l'air , pris un élan et sauta . J'atterris sur mes pieds -miracle - et me dirigeais vers Jacob en souriant . Je voulus l'embrasser mais il me chuchota :

-Plus tard , dépêche-toi , monte ! J'enfourchais donc l'engin et Jacob démarra .

Mes cheveux flottaient dans le vent , mon imprégné accéléra . Je rejetais la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux . Je resserrais mes jambes autour de l'engin et passa un bras autour du torse de mon amoureux et laissais mon autre bras flotter . J'avais l'impression de voler , mes bras tels des ailes ... Je sentais le soleil sur ma peau . Hum...Le soleil c'est si rare à Forks...

-Où m'emmènes-tu ? Demandais-je en criant , le vent étouffant mes paroles .

-Jusqu'au bout du monde , murmura t-il ...Je l'avais entendu , grâce à ma condition de demi-vampire . Je souris et fermais les yeux , profitant de l'instant présent .

On arriva près de Seattle , j'haussais un sourcil , et profitant du fait que la moto soit immobile , étant donné que le feu était rouge .

-Jake , tu comptes me kidnapper ?

Il rigola un peu et me sourit .

-Je t'aime tu sais , me murmura t-il avant de démarrer la moto .

On déboucha sur une plage , remplie de monde certes , mais tout de même charmeuse . Je souris à Jacob alors que mon portable sonna . Je regardais l'afficheur : "Papa" . Ho non...Hors de question de décrocher ... Jacob vit la même chose que moi et me sourit .

-Aujourd'hui c'est une journée rien que toi et moi , me murmura t-il .

Je ris avant de lui plaquer un bisous sur la joue . Il m'emmena vers un kiosque de crème glacé.

-Que veux-tu ma belle ?

Je souris à mon âme-soeur et répond du sans hésiter :

-une glace à la fraise ...

Jacob me sourit , il sait que depuis toute petite j'adore les fraises . Quand j'ai découvert la glace à la fraise , la confiture de fraise et les fraises au chocolat ça été l'extase !

Le vendeur nous fixa un moment avant de plisser les yeux .

-Et vous , monsieur ?

-une au à la vanille et au caramel , lui répondit-il sans me quitter des yeux . Je rougis de plaisir , voyant que nous avions toujours cette bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à nous . Mais , sentant le vendeur un peu mal à l'aise , je dus quitter cet océan d'amour qu'était les yeux de Jacob et me tournais vers le vendeur qui nous tendait nos glaces . Je les pris et Jacob paya .

Marchant sur le sable doucement , Jacob s'assit et j'en fis de même .

-Alors ? Quoi de beau ? Me demanda Jacob .

-Hum...Rien à part une mauvaises journée de shopping avec Alice , hier , lui répondis-je tristement .

-Montre , me souffla t-il en faisant allusion à mon pouvoir . Je soupirais , ayant peur de sa réaction , mais ne voulant pas qu'il ait des soupçons je posais ma main sur sa joue .

_Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir dehors , Alice m'interpella :_

_-Nessiiiiiie , pépia t-elle de sa voix gazouillante . Je me retournais lentement vers elle , ayant peur de savoir ce qui m'attendrait . _

_-Oui ? Répondis-je , soupçonneuse . Elle me sourit et une lueur sournoise se mit à briller dans son regard ..._

_-SHOPPING , hurla t-elle , en sautillant partout , telle une gamine . Je me mordis la lèvre ._

_-Mais...je dois aller chasser...J'ai soif ! _

_-Menteuse ! Je sais que tu vas voir Jacob , et c'est interminable ! Donc non ! Tu l'appelles et tu lui dis qu'il n'a qu'à venir te voir ce soir ! Sachant que ça ne servirait rien de m'obstiner , je composais le numéro de Jake . Après une longue discussion je suis partis avec ma tante . Dans la voiture elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler d'un certain " Gabriel " . Qui me plairait beaucoup et bla , bla . En arrivant devant l'énorme centre commercial , elle gara sa porche jaune canari - pas mieux pour taper dans l'oeil des gens - _

_Elle ne me fit pas entrer dans nos boutiques préférés , comme d'habitude , mais , m'emmena directement dans une nouvelle boutique appelé : " Gloria " Bien sûr c'était un magasin de vêtement très luxueux . Alice m'emmena vers un homme grand , brun à la peau laiteuse . J'haussais un sourcil alors qu'Alice tapa dans ses mains ._

_-Gabriel , je te présente ma nièce Renesmée , mais tout le monde la surnomme Nessie ou Ness ! Un vieil ami de la famille lui a donné ce surnom débile ! Nessie voici Gabriel , il est le neveu de la gérante . Mais elle voyage beaucoup alors il garde le magasin ! _

_Gabril me sourit et prit ma main , déposant ses lèvres dessus . _

_-Enchanté , me souffla t-il . Vous êtes magnifique , j'adore la couleur de vos yeux ..._

_Normalement , j'aurais surement rougis , mais le fait qu'un homme me drague , me laissait indifférente . Je n'étais ni flattée , ni gênée . Je m'en fichais . J'appartenais à Jacob , pour toujours . Pas besoin de mettre mon merveilleux couple en péril à cause d'un banal humain avec du charme . Je suis sûr qu'un jour une belle femme s'intéressera à lui ! En attendant , il va falloir le repousser gentiment ._

_-Merci , on me le dit souvent . Alice peut-on y aller ? Demandais-je en me retournant vers ma tante . Derrière moi , personne n'était là . Ho mais ... Elle m'avait laissé avec Gabriel , seul volontairement ! Que suis-je naïve ! Je soupirais , finalement la méthode douce très peu pour moi ._

_-Bon Gabriel , mettons les choses au clair ...Je ne sais pas ce que mijote ma tante , mais je ne suis pas intéressé ..._

_Il éclata de rire . _

_-Pas intéressé ? Mais oui bien sûr ...Comme si une fille pouvait ne pas être intéressé par moi , dit-il entre deux rires . Je soupirais d"agacement , je détestais ces mâles avec leur égo ! _

_Je commençais à perdre patience et le fixais en regardant ma montre :_

_-Écoute Gabriel , je ne suis réellement pas intéressé , laisse-moi sortir , et on reparle plus ..._

_Il haussa un sourcil et sourit . Il me plaqua contre un mur et me murmura :_

_-J'aime quand une femme fais semblant de me résister ! Et il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes . _

_Je réagis du tac-au-tac , le repoussait en essayant de mesurer ma force et ma colère et me retournais pour partir quand il me prit par la taille et m'embrassa le cou . Ne t'énerve pas , Ness . Ne t'énerve pas ..._

_Je le repoussais une seconde fois et là il m'administra une tape sur les fesses . Ce fut la chose de trop , je voyais rouge . Ma main partit toute seule et s'abattit sur sa joue . _

_Je baissais les yeux et un "ho " d'horreur s'échappa de mes lèvres , alors que Gabriel s'effondrait par terre , sous la force de mon coup . Des gens commençaient à venir , je les entendais grâce à mon ouïe surdéveloppé , je partis en courant du magasin et partis à la Villa ..._

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Jacob , ses yeux à lui , river sur moi .

-Ness , tu aurais du rester l'aider . As-tu une idée de son état ? Me demanda t-il soucieux .

Je me mordis la lèvre .

-Je sais , je sais . Je me suis enfuie . Mais il ne peut pas mourir , n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas ...Il faudrait que tu ailles dans ce magasin .

-Mais si il m'embrasse encore ...

-Ne t'inquiète pas , je pense qu'il a eu sa leçon , et si tu y tiens je viendrais avec toi et on en profitera pour lui montrer que tu es prises .

-Non ! Surtout pas ! Si Alice l'apprend elle va tout comprendre...

-Bon alors je viendrais avec toi en tant qu'ami ...

-Mais si il ne veut pas me parler ...

-On verra ça en temps voulu , d'accord ma puce ?

J'hochais la tête et me collais contre Jacob .

-Tu crois qu'il est mort ? murmurais-je les larmes aux yeux .

Jacob me serra contre lui et me chuchota :

-Non , Ness . Non . Je te promets . Tu serais incapable de tuer quelqu'un . Même avec toute la volonté du monde . Tu es trop parfaite pour ça...

Je souris . J'étais tout sauf parfaite ! Lui était parfait , mais pas moi !

-Je t'assure Ness . Tu es parfaite je te dis ( zut , mon don a du m'échapper ) Et comme tu es demi-vampire je ne crois pas ça puisse le tuer ...

Je lui souris et me couchais contre lui .

Je déglutis et tentais de me donner du courage . Pfiouu . Vas-y Renesmée ! J'entrais dans le magasin et vis immédiatement Gabriel , de dos .

-Heu...Bonjour , marmonnais-je gênée . Il se retourna et je pus voir une bandelette entourant tout son visage , mais surtout fait pour soutenir la joue . Quand il me vit il fronça les sourcils et recula doucement .

-...E me ais pas al , bégaya t-il . . Je me sentis immédiatement coupable . Sa mâchoire endolorie devait l'empêcher d'articuler

-Je viens pour m'excuser et pour...parler ...

Il haussa un sourcil et hocha doucement la tête .

-Que...Est-ce que ta joue...enfin je...

-Es os ont chuste factué .

-Excuse-moi , je n'ai pas saisis . Gabriel prit une feuille qu'il sortit de sa poche et alla chercher un stylo et écrit rapidement avant de me tendre le papier :

Les os de ma joue sont juste fracturés . Je ne dois pas trop faire bouger ma mâchoire . Comme les os du visage sont trop fragiles , j'en ai pour au moins 6 mois , comme ça .

-Je suis désolé , je ...

Il écrivit sur le papier que ça allait . Qu'il l'avait mérité , mais que franchement j'avais une force phénoménale . Je ris un peu .

-Parlant de ça , j'aimerais que tu n'en parles à personne ...Écoute c'est privé...Mais n'en parle pas ...

Il hocha la tête avant d'écrire sur la papier qu'il avait son heure de pause et qu'il devait y aller . Je le saluais et m'excusais une fois de plus avant de le laisser partir et de partir à mon tour .

Me retrouvant une fois de plus sur cette plage de Seattle vide , cette fois-ci , le soir j'attendais que Jacob arrive . On ne s'était pas donné rendez-vous . Mais l'imprégnation le ferait ...

J'entendis des pas et me retournais et vis mon âme-soeur .

-Pourquoi une belle jeune fille comme vous est seule ici sur une plage ?

- Une envie de se promener . Et vous pourquoi êtes-vous là ? M'enquis-je en souriant . Bien sûr ce n'était pas un hasard . Jacob travaillait près de cette plage et quand il avait fini de travailler à son garage il passait par ici et rentrait ...

-Mon coeur m'a dit de venir ici , murmura t-il . Je courus vers lui et enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille . J'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes et lui envoyais avec mon don des tonnes de " je t'aime " . Il décolla ses lèvres des miennes et me murmura :

-Moi aussi . Et alors que le soleil se couchait nous nous embrassions devant cette mer . Devant cet horizon qu'on croit inaccessible . Il suffit d'aimer et il vous sera accessible .

-Je t'aime Jacob , murmurais-je .

**Et voilà . Le chapitre 2 . J'espère que vous aimez . :D **

**Emma **


	4. Chapter 4 : Sans son soleil

Se pouvait-il que le bonheur et le malheur soit sur une balance ? Et que si on penchait trop vers le bonheur le malheur nous rattraperait ...Et bien en ce moment , j'ai l'impression que le bonheur a trop éclaté . Il faut une bonne dose de malheur ... Et je pense que rien de pire ne pouvait arriver... Je suis toujours immobile , dans le salon , sans bouger . Ma famille me jette des regards soucieux . Je suis paralysée par la peur ...Oui j'ai peur...C'est cela . Jasper me fixe étrangement . Surement mélangé par mes sentiments contradictoires .

-Renesmée , est-ce que c'est vrai ? Insista ma mère . Je baisse les yeux et les ferme en serrant les poings . Maudit soient-ils .

-Renesmée ? Continua ma mère , pas prêtre à lâcher le morceau . Je serre les dents et hoche doucement la tête . Sans pour autant , ouvrir les yeux .

-Renesmée , tu aurais pu nous le dire , commença Alice .

-Je ...Je...Je sais pas . J'ai eu peur de votre réaction , me justifiais-je .

-Nous avons des problèmes plus graves , souligna Carlisle , ...Renesmée , comme on te l'a dit il y a quelques minutes , les Volturis sont venus hier soir , seul ton père était à la Villa ...Ils lui ont montrés des photos de toi et Jacob vous embrassant et , ils ont menacés ton père ainsi que le reste de la famille avec leur nouveau prétexte ...

-Ho non , murmurais-je . Carlisle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds , comme le faisait Jacob quand il était nerveux .

-Nessie , écoute . Tu dois quitter Jacob sinon ils viendront pour exterminés tous les loups de la Push ...

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent . Quoi ? Mais la balance n'est plus juste du tout ! Elle doit pencher vers le bonheur maintenant . Trop de choses me tombent sur la tête !

-Hors de question ! Aucune chance . J'aime Jacob ...

-Nessie , me coupa ma mère , je comprends ton sentiment mais c'est pour sa sécurité , sinon ils vont se faire tuer par les Volturis ...

Je me mordis la lèvre et des larmes apparurent au coin de mes yeux .

-On...On ...ne peut pas ...hum...s'enfuir , juste lui et moi ? Sur l'île d'Esmé , par exemple ...

-Trop dangereux , pour l'instant , souffla mon père en me serrant dans ses bras . Mes larmes commencèrent à couler...

-Ça veut dire que je dois quitter Jacob , lui dire que je ne l'aime plus même si je l'aime encore ? Comme papa avec maman ? murmurais-je , ma voix brisée de chagrin .

-Renesmée , m'interrompit Alice , vous allez pouvoir vous retrouvez dans quelques années , mais en secret . Juste le temps que les Volturis croient que vous avez coupés tout contact . Et puis tu grandiras un peu ...

-Mais pourquoi ne pas informer Jacob ? Les questionnais-je ...Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal .

-Parce que si Aro vient vérifier et qu'il lit dans l'esprit de Sam , il ne doit pas voir que Jacob sait que tu as comme projet de le revoir . Sinon ils les tueront . Tous , m'expliqua mon géniteur . Mes larmes coulèrent sans retenue . Ma mère me prit dans ses bras .

-Ça va l'achever ...Je ne veux pas avoir à faire ce que papa a fait , murmurais-je en pleurant .

-Je sais , ma puce . Je sais ce qu'il va ressentir , mais c'est pour son bien , me chuchota t-elle à l'oreille .

-Parce que toi tu étais bien quand papa t'as laissés ?! M'énervais-je en me détachant de son étreinte . Elle baissa les yeux et soupira :

-Je sais...

-MAIS BON DIEU ARRÊTE DE DIRE " JE SAIS " SANS JACOB TU AURAIS PÉRIS UN PEU PLUS CHAQUE JOUR ! Hurlais-je de rage . Mon père fronça les sourcils et lança de son ton le plus autoritaire :

-Renesmée , ne parle pas de la sorte à ta mère ! Je me retournais vers lui .

-QUE VAIS-JE BIEN POUVOIR LUI DIRE ? HEIN ? " HEU SALUT JACOB , JE TE QUITTE . BYE " JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOI , beuglais-je . Il fronça les sourcils et se pinça l'arrête du nez .

-Je ne sais pas , Renesmée . Trouve . Mais pas besoin de passer ta colère sur nous , nous n'y sommes pour rien .

...

J'étais dans la voiture avec Jacob . Je m'arrêtais dans le bois où mon père avait laissé ma mère . Pour l'originalité on repassera .

-Où m'emmènes-tu ? Murmura t-il joyeusement . Entendre le timbre de sa voix si joyeux me fit un pincement au coeur . Bientôt j'allais devoir le tuer intérieurement , à petit feu , me tuant par la même occasion . Pour la première fois de toute ma vie , je maudis l'imprégnation d'être si puissante . Je garais la voiture et on descendit . On arriva la magnifique prairie de mes parents .

-Tiens c'est la prairie d'Edward et Bella , remarqua t-il en jetant des coups d'oeil au milliers de fleurs par terre .

-Oui ...heu...je voulais te parler , lui dis-je . Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit . Mon coeur se resserra . Sois forte Renesmée ! J'inspirais un bon coup et me préparais mentalement à lui dire mon mensonge , que j'avais répété plusieurs fois avec ma mère . Je devais être crédible et surtout irréprochable . Il ne devait avoir aucun doutes .

-Voilà , j'étais dans un magasin avec Rosalie et j'ai foncé dans quelqu'un ...Il s'appelle Matthew , c'est un vampire . Ça fais plusieurs mois qu'on se connait et plusieurs mois qu'on...qu'on s'aime ...Voilà aussi plusieurs mois que j'ai voulus rompre avec toi , mais je n'en n'avais pas la force ...Si je le fais aujourd'hui c'est pour arrêter de te mentir ...et aussi parce que je suis ...Enceinte de lui . Voilà , je suis désolé Jake , j'ai crus t'aimer mais...Mais...apparemment l'imprégnation n'est pas réciproque . J'avais débité ça d'un coup . Hésitant sur les passages qu'on hésite à révéler . Il fronça les sourcils et murmura :

-Tu m'as trompés ? Et...tu es en...enceinte ? Bégaya t-il , ayant du mal à me croire . Il posa un regard sur mon ventre .

-Ça ne fait que une semaine que je le suis , expliquais-je . Il baissa les yeux et je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue , suivi d'une autre . C'était la première que je le voyais pleurer et je détestais ça . Mon coeur allait exploser sous la douleur . Il essuya ses larmes d"un revers de main et hocha doucement la tête et se leva .

-Jake ? Attend ! Je t'...

Je me tus immédiatement , j'avais faillis faire une gaffe ! Lui dire je t'aime ! Heureusement que je me suis ressaisis .

-Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas facile tout ça , repris-je , mais s'il te plait , ne fais rien de grave .

Il baissa les yeux et murmura :

-Bon...Au revoir Renesmée ...

-En fait , nous allons partir ma famille ...et Matthew ...Je... plutôt adieu...

-Vous partez ? Demanda t-il en écarquillant les yeux . J'hochais la tête . Il se mit à marcher et je l'entendis murmurer , la voix tremblante :

-Adieu , Renesmée .

Instinctivement , je me mis à courir après lui . Je le vis prendre forme animal et allait combattre un ours . Il griffa l'ours , il aurait pu le battre facilement mais quand je vis qu'il reprenait forme humaine , un hurlement de peur naquit dans ma gorge . Jacob voulut se retourner vers moi mais l'ours lui sauta dessus . Je vis Jacob perdre conscience mais l'animal ne semblait pas encore satisfait . Il allait lui donner le coup fatal , mais je me ruais dessus . Plantant mes crocs dans sa gorge , l'ours poussait des grondements de rage . Bientôt , il manqua de sang et tomba par terre dans faisant trembler un peu le sol . Je me dirigeais vers Jacob , toujours inconscient en pleurant . Si il faisait ça je ne pourrais jamais m'en aller ! Je serais morte de trouille chaque minute . Ho ! Jacob espèce d'idiot ! Je l'emmenais rapidement à la Villa , où ma mère poussa elle aussi un cri d'horreur .

-Je lui ai annoncé et il est partit combattre un ours , mais il a reprit forme humaine , pleurais-je . Carlisle l'emmena dans sa salle d'opération . Il ne me laissa pas entrer , malgré mes protestations . Ma mère me serra contre elle .

-Maman...J'ai peur . Comment va t-on partir si à chaque fois il tente de se suicider . Si je ne l'avais pas suivis il serait mort . À ces mots mes larmes redoublèrent et j'explosais en sanglots .

Je dus me calmer . Je devais faire semblant de ne pas m'être ronger les ongles d'inquiétude . Je devais seulement faire l'amie inquiète ... J'inspirais et expirais et entrais dans la salle . Jacob avait les yeux ouverts , rivés au plafond .

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvés , me murmura t-il .

PARCE QUE JE T'AIME SOMBRE IDIOT , avais-je envie de lui hurler .

-Tu restes mon ami , je t'adore Jake , tu nous as fais peur .

-Et l'ours ? Demanda t-il . Je levais les yeux au ciel .

-Je m'en suis occupé , murmurais-je en souriant .

-Tu n'aurais pas du , tu es enceinte , tu devrais faire attention .

Enceinte ? Cela me revint en plein fouet et je rougis face à ce piteux mensonge .

-Ne t'inquiète je suis solide et le bébé aussi , lui dis-je en souriant .

-Oui , mais pas sûr que Matthew soit content que tu te mettes en danger pour un idiot dans mon genre ...Pff j'en ai marre ! À chaque fois qu'une fille me plait un autre garçon vient la prendre . Suis-je un aussi mauvais copain ? Rigola t-il , bien que je savais qu'il pensait chaque mot de ce qu'il disait .

Jacob était l'homme le plus attentionné et le plus gentil que je connaissais . Il ne méritait pas de souffrir une deuxième fois . Malheureusement je n'y pouvais rien .

-Mais non ...Tu trouveras une magnifique fille pour toi ...

-Genre Leah ? C'est moi en féminin , rit-il . Un grognement de jalousie m'échappa . Zut ! Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher . Le seul fait d'imaginer mon âme-soeur avec une autre fille me rendait verte de jalousie . Jacob me toisa et je rougis .

-Pourquoi tu as grogné ? Me demanda t-il , curieux .

-Elle va te faire souffrir aussi , vu qu'elle va s'imprégner , improvisais-je . Il sourit et soupira de tristesse , cela me fendit le coeur . Je retenais des larmes . J'entendis un reniflement . Je me retournais vers Jacob qui

pleurait . Ho mon dieu ! Pitié non , mon pire ennemi . La tristesse de Jacob . Il vit que je le regardais et essaya de me sourire mais la tristesse défigura son beau visage . Plus aucun sourire n'allait franchir ses magnifiques lèvres . Je me sentis immédiatement coupable . Je me blottis contre Jacob . Il me prit dans ses bras , et je me mis à pleurer silencieusement . Il dut sentir l'eau sur sa chemise car il releva ma tête avec sa main , tenant mon menton . Sans que je puisse me retenir je vins poser mes lèvres sur les siennes , s'en suivit un baiser langoureux et passionné . Il avait compris . Compris qu'un truc clochait , mais que je ne pouvais rien lui dire ...

Les valises étaient dans le coffre . J'essayais de mettre une dernière petite valise dedans , sans succès . Jacob

, à quelques mètres de là m'observait . Alors que ma valise ne semblait pas vouloir entrer , Jacob s'approcha et m'aida . Sa force permit à cette fichue valise d'entrer et Jake ferma le coffre .

-Merci , murmurais-je en rougissant . Il ne me répondit pas et fixa sa meilleure amie qui était devant lui .

-Écoute Jake je...Au revoir !

-C'est ton père qui t'oblige à dire ça ? Ness ! Répond ! M'ordonna t-il .

-Je...Non ! Mon père n'a rien fait ... Mais on peut se voir en secret , non ?

-Si , bien sûr que si ...

-Ho non hors de question , me coupa mon père .

Je le regardais , médusée .

-Comment ça ? M'enquis-je .

-Parce que ! Je le fixais étrangement puis pensais très fort : Est-ce que c'est à cause des Volturis ?

Il secoua la tête , mais alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas revoir Jacob ?

-Tu es sortis avec lui sans notre accord ! Ça mérite une punition ! Siffla t-il entre ses dents .

J'écarquillais les yeux . Mais...Et cette histoire de Volturis ?

-Renesmée dépêche-toi de monter ! Je regardais mon père en écarquillant les yeux , tandis que ma mère fronça les sourcils . Je montais dans la voiture et vis Jacob me faire un pauvre sourire .

Alors que mon père allait démarrer il murmura :

-Non cette histoire de Volturis n'existe pas .

-Edward , tu nous as mentis ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix . Il fallait la décoller à ce loup puant .

Je restais figée , je semblais coller à ce siège arrière . Mes yeux ronds comme des orbites . Le premier sentiment qui me submergea fut la colère contre mon père , puis l'incompréhension . Mon père roulait rapidement regardant rapidement à travers le rétroviseur .

-Edward tu nous expliques pourquoi tu as fais ça ? S'énerva ma mère en le fusillant du regard .

-Je ne supporte pas que ma fille sorte avec ce cabot ! C'est hors de question ! Loup et demi-vampire ! N'importe quoi ! Cette imprégnation n'a aucun sens ! Et les Volturis vont vraiment s'en mêler , Eleazear m'a appris que les Volturis ont tués les familles d'un couple enfant de la lune et humaine . Cette histoire ne sort pas de nul part . J'ai fais ça pour nous protéger , nous et la meute !

-Edward ! Les enfants de la lune ne sont pas tolérés chez les Volturis , Renesmée et Jacob n'ont rien à voir !

-Tu te trompes Bella . Ils sont prêt à tout pour exterminer notre clan ! On doit être vigilant , d'une part et de deux , je le redis et je le répète cette imprégnation n'a aucun sens !

Ayant marre de tout ça j'intervenais :

-Tu es tellement égoïste que tu refuses de voir ta fille grandir ! M'épanouir avec quelqu'un que j'aime , et surtout ton rivale , tu agis comme un enfant ! Tu m'écoeures ! Mon père ne répondit pas mais je vis son regard noir .

-Mais lâche-nous , Black ! S'exclama soudainement mon père . Je me tournais vers la vitre arrière donnant vue à la forêt , j'arrivais à distinguer une forme brune et grande ! Jake !

-Que veut-il ? Edward arrête-toi , lui ordonna ma mère . Mon père ne fit rien et accéléra . Ma mère s'énerva et sortit de la voiture à vitesse vampirique . Bien sûr elle n'eut rien , étant donné qu'elle était vampire . Mon père fut obligé de s'arrêter . Il soupira . Il allait faire marche arrière , mais , trop impatiente pour attendre , je descendis avant qu'il ne redémarra la voiture et me dirigeais vers ma mère et Jacob , qui avait maintenant repris forme humaine . Je m'avançais lentement vers lui . Caressant sa joue de ma main froide , il encra son regard dans le mien .

-Je veux venir , il faut absolument que je vienne ! Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi , Ness...

-Hors de question , Black , rugit mon père en sortant de la voiture , maintenant garé .

-J'aimerais au moins savoir pourquoi elle me quitte alors qu'elle m'aime encore ! Mon coeur eut un raté . Il avait compris . Il était vraiment intelligent quand il se creusait les méninges !

-Je sais que tout ce que vous m'avez racontés , c'est faux ! Renesmée n'est ni enceinte , ni en couple avec un Matthew ! Alors quoi ? Que se passe t-il ?

Ma mère fixa Edward qui avança vers Jacob . Il lui expliqua tout . Au fur et à mesure les yeux de Jacob s'écarquillèrent .

-Vous...Vous croyez que les Volturis viendront nous détruire à cause du couple que je forme avec Renesmée ? Demanda t-il en fixant mes deux parents . Mon père hocha la tête et ma mère regarda Jacob avant de dire :

-Jake , on vous éloigne , toi et Nessie , pour la sécurité de tous ! Nous ET la meute .

-Mais...Je ne peux pas m'éloigner ...

-Jake , on a pas le choix ...Désolé pour ce que je vais faire , murmura t-elle .

-Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt , elle revint avec un morceau de bois , elle allait l'assommer !

-Non ! Maman ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui , vous le savez ! Laissez Jacob venir ! S'il vous plait !

Jacob haussa un sourcil et l'instant d'après l'énorme morceau de bois s'abattit sur son crâne et il s'écroula à terre . Mes parents le trainèrent dans la forêt , pour le cacher , alors que je hurlais de tout mon soul contre ma mère .

Je voulus me jeter sur elle , tellement la colère m'aveuglait , mais elle me maitrisa bien vite .

-Je suis désolé , ma puce , me chuchota t-elle en tenant fermement mes deux bras . Je hurlais à en perdre la voix et mon père prit de nouveau le morceau de bois .

-Non , Edward ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? Paniqua ma mère .

-Elle nous laisse pas le choix ! Elle va essayer de s'enfuir et se débattre de tout le voyage ! Pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour le savoir , je la connais ! Je suis désolé , ma puce , sois tu te calmes , sois c'est le morceau de bois .

Je lui répondis par un juron qui ne sembla pas apprécier vu son visage , il soupira et me reposa la question , cette fois-ci je hurlais que je ne voulais Jacob et rien d'autre , je sentis bientôt une chose dur sur ma tête et ce fut le noir .

_BONUS :_

_PDV Seth Clearwater _

Mes pattes martelaient le sol , dans un bruit sourd , humant l'air je sentis une odeur étrangère . Cette odeur menait à la Villa , étant prudent je restais sous forme animale . J'avançais lentement et passais ma tête discrètement hors du feuillage , j'eus une excellente vu sur la pièce principale , le salon . Une femme passa rapidement , fouillant partout et semblait en rage . Ses cheveux roux doré flottaient dans tous les sens .

Elle attrapa un cadre photo de la famille Cullen . Elle l'écrasa et murmura :

-C'est un vampire ! Isabella Swan est devenue un vampire ! Comment vais-je faire , maintenant pour la tuer , en plus elle est entourée de tous les Cullen ! Rahhh !

Cette femme me faisait étrangement penser à Victoria mais ce n'était pas elle ...Victoria était morte , j'ai participé à son meurtre avec Edward Cullen . Je voulus reculer pour aller informer Sam , mais je marchais sur une branche , elle se retourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils .

-Un loup...Modificateur ...Tu dois en savoir sur la vie de Isabella Cullen , toi .

Voulant me défendre , je grognais et me jetais sur elle . Elle attrapa ma patte avant et essaya de la faire craquer , mes dents tentaient d'atteindre sa clavicule , impossible . Me libérant de son emprise je bondis sur mes pattes et me jetais sur elle par derrière . Elle me plaqua contre un mur de la Villa , mes dents croquèrent une partie de sa main , elle hurla et verte de rage . Me déboita une épaule . J'émis un couinement plaintif .

Elle était folle de rage , de ma patte arrière je l'envoyais valser sur le mur des Cullen , un cadre de Renesmée et Jacob tomba sur le sol . La vampire se retourna et observa ce cadre .

-Qui sont ces gens ? Me demanda t-elle . Ils ont l'air...humains ? Se pourrait-il que les Cullen se soient attachés encore à des humains ?

Je reculais , regrettant qu'elle connaisse l'existence de Renesmée ... Elle était mi-humaine , si cette rousse folle s'attaquait à elle , les Cullen allaient me massacrer , surtout que si ils ne sont pas autour d'elle à ce moment là , elle est fichue !

-Tu as l'air de tenir à elle , est-ce toi sur la photo ? Me demanda t-elle . Je grognais , hors de question de lui donner des réponses .

-Tu te demandes qui je suis , je suis la soeur de Victoria , elle m'a transformée , je n'avais que 17 ans , alors que je pensais que ma soeur avait disparus . Nos parents ont eu deux enfants disparus . Victoria m'a apprit à me maitrise vis-à-vis de la soif et m'a tenu au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé , avec James , Laurent , les Cullen ect...Puis il y a eu cette bataille de nouveaux-nés et Victoria n'ait jamais revenu . Vous l'avez tués ! Mais j'ai l'intention de me venger , mais comme Bella est vampire , je dois avoir une nouvelle cible ! Le plus beau c'est que j'ai un don ! Je peux connaitre les souvenirs et secrets de toutes et de tous , il suffit de les toucher ! Il suffit que je me touche et que tu ne débattes pas et je saurais qui est cette fille que les Cullen semblent tenir ! et le loup aussi ! Je ne suis pas stupide , je vois bien qu'elle est la petite chouchoute ! Mais elle a l'air fragile et je veux savoir ce qu'elle est , et pourquoi est-elle avec les Cullen ...Et je compte sur toi!

Je grondais et me jetais sur elle ( ce que j'aurais du faire plus tôt , mais son histoire m'intéressait , j'étais curieux de savoir qui était-elle ) . Alors qu'elle allait me sauter dessus elle prit le canapé du salon et le jeta sur moi . Elle en profita pour me déboiter l'arrière droite . Mon couinement de douleur retentit dans la pièce .

-Ha ! Enfin ! Voyons voir , S'extasia t-elle , heureuse . Elle ferma les yeux et j'essayais de retenir mon esprit de vagabonder .

-Ça ne sert à rien sac à puces , je vois tout , même si tu ne penses à rien .

Comment avait-elle répondu , je ne sais pas ! Peut-être lisait-elle aussi dans les esprits .

-Je ne t'expliquerais pas ! Me dit-elle . Mon don est compliqué .

J'essayais de me relever mais elle me déboita l'arrière gauche . Mon hurlement mourut dans ma gorge et la douleur se propagea dans mon corps . Je ne pouvais plus bouger ...

Au bout d'une minute elle se releva et me regarda :

-Merci , maintenant je sais tout sur tout de Renesmée Cullen ... Et du loup auquel elle tient tant !

Je vais avertir Sam , oui , puis on pourra discuter calmement de la situation . D'ailleurs pourquoi personne ne se transformait ?

-Ho non , petit loup , tu ne discuteras de rien avec ton Alpha ! Car à cause de moi tu es coupés de la meute , mais ne t'inquiète pas , quand j'en aurais finis avec toi tout redeviendra normal . Car je vais user de mon autre pouvoir , je vais effacer ce que je peux effacer , c'est à dire tes souvenirs par à rapport à moi . Merci pour tout ...Seth , rigola t-elle en partant .

C'était déroutant de savoir qu'elle connaissait tout sur tout sur ma vie . Je remerciais intérieurement tous les dieux de ne pas avoir d'imprégnés .

-Imprégner ? C'est ça qui relie Jacob Black et Renesmée Cullen ?

Elle appuya sur ma côte cassée et je gémis

-RÉPOND ! M'ordonna t-elle .

Comment faire ? Je suis en loup !

-J'entends tes pensées ! Répond !

Jamais ! Son pied vint taper dans ma côte et je hurlais de douleur .

Oui...

-Alors j'avais raison . Ton esprit est un peu embrouillée , mais j'ai saisis le principal sur l'imprégnation . Au revoir Seth , on ne se reverra jamais . Puis elle appuya sur ma tête et peu à peu tous les souvenirs que j'eus d'elle partirent . La dernière chose que j'entendis alors qu'elle lâchait ma tête fut :

-Si Victoria n'a pas réussis , moi je le ferais . Moi , Alexandra va le faire !

Et ce fut le trou noir ...

Et voilà ce 3ème chapitre ça vous a plus ?

Personnellement je suis vraiment contente de mon Bonus ! :D .

Je trouve que ça en dévoile assez mais pas trop non plus , et vous ?

Donnez-moi vos avis !

Emma


	5. Chapter 5 : Sans son étoile

omme d'habitude j'étais dans ma chambre , sur mon lit , regardant le plafond bien que je ne pensais pas au plafond ...

Des souvenirs affluaient mon cerveau , faisant compresser mon coeur , douloureux . Chaque rires , chaque baisers , chaque caresses tous ses souvenirs brulaient mes poumons empêchant tout air de passer ...Mais la pire des douleurs étaient celles des photos , chaque photo de nous deux semblait vouloir écraser de manière violente mon coeur . Mon petit coeur déchiré et sans vie car sa moitié n'est pas là...

Ma poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de ma respiration , chaque inspiration était douloureuse . La peur , la déprime , la tristesse , la colère et la haine semblait se disputer mon coeur ...

Soudain l'air ne rentra plus dans mes poumons , comme souvent ces temps-ci , je me redressais , posais une main sur mon coeur et essayait d'inspirer de l'air . Je suffoquais , j'étouffais , je me précipitais pour ouvrir la fenêtre et inspirer de l'oxygène mais cette fois-ci rien n'y fit . L'oxygène commençait cruellement à me manquer et sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose un cri strident retentit dans la maison . Mon cri . Tout le monde débarqua dans ma chambre , paniqué . Carlisle me porta dans son bureau rapidement , m'installa sur sa table d'opération et me donna un masque à oxygène , l'oxygène prit une seconde avant de revenir dans mes poumons , calmant le feu ardent qui avait commencé...

J'inspirais et expirais dans le masque , mes yeux fermés depuis 3 minutes .

Doucement , sans que je m'en rende compte , on m'enleva la masque et l'oxygène rentra dans mes poumons de nouveau .

-C'est la sixième fois qu'elle fait une crise cardiaque , cette séparation va la tuer , entendis-je dire Carlisle .

-Je sais bien mais Edward ne veut rien entendre , disant que sa fille doit s'habituer...Avant aujourd'hui , jamais deux imprégnés ne s'étaient faits séparés ...Et on voit le résultat , soupira Esmé .

-Et Bella ? Pourquoi ne tente t-elle pas de résonner Edward ? S'enquit mon oncle contrôleur d'émotions .

-Elle a peur de créé une dispute et pour rien au monde elle voudrait que sa relation entre Edward et elle soit froide , répondit Alice .

J'ouvris les yeux et débarquais de la table d'opération . J'ouvris la porte du bureau de Carlisle avant de passer devant eux .

-Merci , grand-papa , de m'avoir sauvé la vie , dis-je en l'enlaçant .

-Mais c'est naturel...

-Non ...Je suis un vrai supplice pour vous , je crus que vous me laisseriez mourir ...C'est tout ce que je mérite , marmonnais-je

Esmé prit mon visage entre ses mains et me dit :

-Ma chérie , non ! Nous t'aimons et ne respectons pas la décision de tes parents...Mais on n'y peut rien...C'est ton père ...

-Merci Mamie Esmé , dis-je en la serrant contre moi .

Je retournais dans ma chambre mais Alice me prit la main et m'entraina dehors .

-Alice laisse-moi qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ça concerne Jacob , me dit-elle .

-Je suis partis de Forks , un peu plus tard que vous et Jacob m'a demandé de te donner ça...

Elle me tendit un paquet où je vis qu'il était écrit : "POUR NESSIE "

Et en petit Jacob .

Je souris .

J'y trouvais un fabuleux collier que je caressais délicatement . Sur ce collier il y avait le symbole Quileute . Désormais je porterais tout le temps ce collier aussi je découvris un mot .

« Ness , de mon cœur , j'espère que mon cadeau te fera plaisir , tu auras un souvenir de moi , j'aimerais en avoir un de toi . Envoie-moi ce que tu veux . Un de tes t-shirt , un de tes sous-vêtements , aussi ! Je rigole . Tu me manques cruellement petit ange , je pleure beaucoup ...J'espère qu'on se reverra vite ! Et je veux quelque chose venant de toi...Je t'ai aussi envoyé une peluche que tu vas adorés , je t'aime ma belle . Et je ne veux pas que tu fasses comme moi : que tu pleures tout en maudissant la vie ...

Je t'aime , Renesmée .

Pour toujours .

J »

Je sortis du paquet une peluche d'un loup-brun roux que je serrais contre moi avant de chuchoter :

-Toi tu vas dormir avec moi...

Alice sourit .

-Merci Alice de me l'avoir dit et de ne pas m'avoir laissé sans nouvelles de lui , lui dis-je en souriant , tu peux m'attacher le collier ?

Elle le fit et je souris encore plus .

-M.J ça sera parfait pour lui , murmurais-je .

-M.J ? Répéta Alice , surprise .

-Mini Jacob ou Jake , lui expliquais-je .

Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

-Je vais chasser , Renesmée , prends soin de toi ...

-Oui , merci Alice , lui répondis-je avant de l'enlacer .

La nuit tombait et je partis manger à la Villa . Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je sursautais .

Ma mère se tenait derrière moi . Laissant ma superbe assiette de lasagne (made of mamy Esmé ) en plan je sortis de la Villa en l'ignorant elle et mon père . Je me rendis à mon cottage ( made of mamy Esmé aigain ) . Jacob voulait quelque chose . Hum...Je pris une boule trainant sur ma table basse de mon salon . Une photo de moi et Jacob était , elle aussi , sur la même table...Et si j'imprimais une photo de moi et de Jacob sur cette même boule ? Ce serait parfait ! Avec une peluche de vampire . Oui ! Excellent . J'allais lui écrire ma lettre demain et j'irais faire le nécessaire pour son cadeau ...

Je m'endormis sur mon canapé car j'étais épuisé

Le lendemain , je me réveillais en pleine forme . Pendant que j'enfilais un magnifique t-shirt, un jean et

Songeant que si je me rendais maintenant à la Villa je ne croiserais pas mes parents , je partis vers celle-ci .

J'ouvris la porte vitrée donnant sur la cuisine . À travers la vitre on pouvait voir la magnifique forêt . Personne à la Villa...Mon coeur se resserra à l'idée que moi aussi je pourrais être blottie contre mon amour...

Non , ne pense pas à ça Renesmée . Je partis chez un imprimeur , sans oublier de prendre la photo de Jake et moi . J'entrais dans le magasin , dont la décoration d'intérieur était douteuse ( Esmé aurait fait une syncope ) , quand même un mur jaune fluo ligné rose fluo c'est difficile de faire plus laid . Derrière la caisse... personne . Bizarre . Appuyant sur la clochette de comptoir je me mis à regarder les différentes photos imprimés sur toutes sortes de choses ...Un homme apparut sortant de l'arrière boutique , manquant de me faire sursauter .

-Bonjour que puis-je pour la belle...ou plutôt magnifique demoiselle , demanda t-il , et je sens que je ne vais pas résister à vous offrir un verre , ajouta t-il en me souriant d'un sourire qu'il croyait sexy mais qui paraissait juste louche...

Non mais je rêve ou il a 60 ans et il essaye de séduire une jeune fille qui en paraît 17 . Mais les vieux pervers sont partout de nos jours ! C'est dégueulasse !

-Heu...Je voudrais juste imprimé cette photo , dis-je en sortant la photo de Jake et moi de ma poche , sur cette boule ...

-Bon ! Mais vous savez je suis très bon au lit , dans ma jeunesse on m'appelait la : " bombe sexuel " et je l'étais vraiment , continua t-il .

Je pense que je vais vomir .

-Oui...Heu... je viens chercher ma boule quand ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet au plus vite .

-Dans une semaine ce sera prêt ...

-UNE SEMAINE ? Mais c'est assez long...

-Ben j'ai pas mal de client en ce moment ...

Je sortis de l'imprimerie et soupirais .

Alors que je me promenais dans la ville avec ma voiture et que je pensais à Jacob , j'eus encore un problème de respiration , je m'arrêtais et essayais d'inspirer puis d'expirer . Rien n'y fit . L'hôpital était à des kilomètres d'ici . Le temps d'y arriver et de me mettre un masque à oxygène je vais être morte . Mon oxygène où étais mon oxygène ? Où étais Jacob ? Mon bel apollon ...

Alors que je sortais de ma voiture avec mal et que je m'écroulais sur la chaussée je vis un homme d'une trentaine d'année accourir vers moi .

Je n'entendais que des brides de ce qu'il disait car le manque d'oxygène commençait à me mener à la mort...

-Madame ...Il faut...Massage cardiaque ...Tenez-bon !

Puis après ces quelques paroles incompréhensibles pour moi je sombrais dans le noir .

_Le noir , rien que le noir . Puis , soudain , tout fut blanc . M'aveuglant au passage , la lumière blanche se déplaça vers l'horizon . Une forme se détacha du paysage blanc ...Jacob Black..._

_Il me tendit la main et me chuchota d'une voix mielleuse :_

_-Viens , me susurra t-il à l'oreille , donne-moi ta main et soyons heureux ..._

_Je tendis ma main vers lui et la posa dans sa grande paume . Il m'aida à me relever et me serra contre lui ._

_-Nessie , reste avec moi pour toujours , ici , plus personne ne nous séparera ...Je t'aime , Nessie ...Je t'aime Nessie _

_-Moi aussi Jacob , murmurais-je à peine dans un souffle ._

_Il me serra contre lui puis , éloigna mon visage de son torse avant de le prendre entre ses mains , de rapprocher nos deux visages , nos lèvres s'effleurèrent , puis , quand elles allaient se plaquer l'une contre l'autre , j'entendis :_

_-Mademoiselle , Mademoiselle , Vous m'entendez ? Mademoiselle ?_

_-Quoi ? Jacob ? Jacob ? Où es-tu , demandais-je en voyant tout disparaitre devant moi ..._

Ouvrant doucement les yeux , je sentis une odeur vampirique , je fermais immédiatement les yeux . Pas à cause de la lumière de l'hôpital aveuglante mais à cause de la paire de yeux mi-accusateurs mi-inquiets , d'autres totalement inquiets et les derniers neutre qui me fixaient . Les yeux accusateurs/inquiets appartenaient à mon père , ceux inquiets à ma mère et les neutres à l'infirmière qui m'avait réveillé .

-Je suis désolé , on vous as entendus divaguer vous murmuriez le prénom : Jacob ...On va a réveiller car la machine qui capte les battements de votre coeur commençait à ralentir , Votre frère et sa femme se sont inquiétés , vous savez .

Je regardais mes deux parents et baissais les yeux .

-Il fait chaud , remarquais-je .

-Je vais vous apportez un verre d'eau , dit l'infirmière en souriant .

Elle partit et je sus que l'heure de l'interrogatoire était venu .

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit mon paternel .

-Un petit malaise , rien de grave , mentis-je .

-TU MENS ! Carlisle m'a parlé de tes crises ...Alors quoi tu nous fais quoi , là ? L'adolescente dépressive à la santé fragile ? Me demanda mon père .

-C'est à cause du fait que je ne voie plus Jake ...

Il fronça les sourcils .

-TU TE FICHES DE MOI ? TU RECOMMENCES ! TU AVAIS ARRÊTÉS D'Y PENSER ET VOILÀ QUE TU RACONTES N'IMPORTE QUOI POUR ALLER VOIR CE STUPIDE CABOT !

-Je ne suis jamais avec vous , comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que je pense ? Demandais-je amèrement .

Il me fusilla du regard . Ma mère plaça une main sur le torse de mon père pour l'intimer de se calmer , elle passa une main dans ses cheveux , baissa les yeux et soupira avant de dire :

-Renesmée...On s'ennuie de tes rires et de tes sourires , ma belle .

-Si vous voulez y avoir droit rentrons à Forks...Et si les gens ont des soupçons laissez Jake venir quand bon lui semblera et repartir quand il le souhaitera et là je vous sourirais ...

Mon père secoua la tête .

-Quand j'ai dis que tu ne reverrais pas le cabot je ne rigolais pas . Tu ne vas pas le revoir ! Dis- adieu à ton chien , Renesmée ! Ouvre les yeux ! C'est fini ! De toute façon c'était impossible entre toi et Jacob , d'abords la différence d'âge et celle d'espèce !

-MAIS ENFIN , m'énervais-je , IL NE S'EST PAS IMPRÉGNÉ POUR RIEN !

Ma mère se retourna vers mon père et lui dit :

-Edward sort ! Je veux parler avec ma fille sans que son très chère père m'en empêche . Elle le mit dehors avant de se retourner vers moi et de s'asseoir sur mon lit .

-Ma belle , tu sais , je n'aime pas me disputer avec ton père , je n'approuve pas son choix ...

-Alors aide-moi , la suppliais-je .

-...Mais je ne le rejette pas totalement , non plus ...Je te trouve jeune et toi et Jacob n'alliez pas tardez à vous "trouvez " physiquement . Je voyais votre fougue et je repense chaque fois à ce qu'il ce serait passer si Edward vous avez laissés dans la forêt pendant une petite heure (Anecdote à raconter ) . Tu serais revenues sans ton innocence et ta virginité qui fait de toi ma petite fille , je ne veux pas que tu te précipites ...Les plaisirs charnels sont géniaux mais il faut savoir attendre , ma première fois s'est faites avec ton père ...Je n'ai pas embrassé ni touché d'autre hommes à par lui j'avais très envie qu'il me fasse sienne . Et quand il m'a enlevé ma virginité ça a été...Magique . Mais , ma chérie , on était marié . Et là je me sentais bien . Je faisais l'amour avec mon mari...Mon vampire de mari...Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ? Quand tu as attendus et que tu le fais au bon moment , la magie du moment est encore plus forte ...Tu as saisis ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre mon trésor ? Me demanda t-elle en me regardant tendrement

-Oui , répondis-je nullement gênée bien qu'en temps normal ça aurait été le cas mais elle décrivait ça tellement bien que j'en étais incapable , mais maman...Jacob et moi sommes non seulement imprégné mais je le connais depuis toujours...Je sais que peu importe , notre statue ce sera parfait ...

-Ne pense pas non plus que c'est une partie de plaisir ...

-Ça l'est , la coupais-je .

-Oui mais pour la femme , la première fois , c'est douloureux ...

-Je sais mais ça vaut le coup , non ? En plus je suis demi-vampire ça me fera moins mal ou peut-être carrément pas mal du tout ...

-Peut-être , peut-être mais Nessie peut-être tant de choses peuvent suivre ces deux mots sans oublier que...

Elle fut interrompue par l'infirmière qui arrivait avec mon verre d'eau , autant dire qu'avec le temps qu'elle a prit je n'avais plus chaud .

-Désolé , j'ai tardé car j'ai dus aller voir d'autre patients , faire des prises de sang et une pauvre vieille dame m'a retenu car elle a été paralysée et j'ai du attendre que le médecin arrive et il a prit du temps , bref , tenez votre verre

Je la remerciais et buvais ce liquide au goût horrible je recrachais le tout sous le regard amusé de ma mère .

-Désolé...heu...un goût atroce s'est répandu dans ma bouche , mentis-je .

Elle me sourit et reprit le verre d'eau qu'elle posa sur la table à côté de mon lit d'hôpital .

-Je vous a entendus crié , il est interdit de crier dans un hôpital , des gens ont besoin de dormir , nous sermonna t-elle .

-Oui , c'est son frère et elle , excusez-les , ça ne se reproduira plus , dit ma mère en souriant

L'infirmière disparu alors que mon père sortit de on-ne-sait-où et entra dans la pièce .

-Tu vas pouvoir rentrer à la maison dans 2 jours , m'annonça mon père .

_Jacob , tu me manques aussi , beaucoup , la vie ici est un enfer sans toi . Ne pas pleurer , je n'y arriverais pas , ne pas maudire la vie , n'en parlons même pas ..Je ne sais pas quoi te dire par rapport à ce mensonge , je n'aurais jamais du accepter ... Je t'envoie cette lettre de je-ne-sais-où . Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis quelque part en Italie , c'est magnifique . Il y a la mer ! Le soleil brille tous les jours ! La nouvelle Villa est très loin de la civilisation et le nouveau cottage de mes parents est en construction . Quant à moi j'ai un cottage pour moi seule ! Alice et Jasper , Esmé et Carlisle et Rosalie et Emmet se construisent eux aussi une maison pour eux . La nouvelle Villa ne deviendra qu'un lieu où on est tous ensemble ! Plus personne n'y habitera ! Heureusement parce que je commençais à en avoir marre ! Au cottage mes parents me cassaient les oreilles et à la Villa , la moitié du temps c'était Rosalie et Emmet ... Je te raconte ça car je sais que ça va te faire sourire , et si il y a une chose qui me manque autant que toi , c'est bien ton sourire ..._

_Bref , j'espère que tu vas bien . Moi ça va ! _

_Je t'aime mon loup ._

_Ps: Mon très chère père a cassé mon cellulaire alors je vais en acheter un autre , meilleur . . Je t'appellerais avec quand je l'aurais . Tu as toujours le même numéro ?_

_Je t'aime . _

_xoxox . _

_Nessie _

Je pliais le papier et le rangeais dans l'enveloppe décoré par des autocollants de loup dans un paquet .

Je mis la boule avec la photo de moi et mon âme-soeur imprimé dessus dans le même paquet la peluche était soigneusement emballé et mon t-shirt , plié . Je pris le paquet et le déposais sur mon bureau , alla chercher le feutre indélébile et écrit : " _Pour Jacob de Ness_ " , je le mis dans un carton , soigneusement fermé pour qu'il puisse voyager par la poste sans s'ouvrir , je me rendrais à la poste demain à midi après mon entrevue avec le patron d'une épicerie , pour voir si j'avais le job ou pas .

Je soupirais d'agacement . Je ne voulais même plus prendre la peine de travailler . Sans Jacob je ne voyais plus l'intérêt de faire grand chose . Je caressais mon collier . Jacob...

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux . Non , non , ne pleure pas ...

J'éclatais en sanglots dans mon cottage . Mes larmes coulaient sans arrêt sur mes joues . Un torrent glissait le long de mes joues , une rivière , presque . J'enlevais mes habits et filais sous la douche . Je laissais tomber mon corps et collais mes jambes contre ma poitrine dénudé . Je soupirais . Qu'allais-je faire ? Une douleur me déchira le coeur . La chaleur de l'eau ne m'aidait pas . J'avais l'impression d'étouffer ...Je toussotais et , à mon plus grand bonheur , l'oxygène revint dans mes poumons .

L'eau s'écrasait sur mon corps , recroquevillé sur lui-même . Mes cheveux collaient ma peau . L'eau brulante me rappela la chaleur de mon loup , je donnerais tout , tout pour pouvoir le toucher , en cet instant .

Je me mis à pleurer , pleurer sous ma douche . Un cri de douleur m'échappa . Et inutile d'utiliser mon don d'illusion . Je l'avais essayé deux jours après avoir emménagé ici . Mon âme est tellement triste , sombre , morte que mon illusion n'a pu durer que 40 secondes . J'avais réessayé par la suite , et ce fut un échec total .

Après une bonne demi-heure sous la douche je finis par éteindre l'eau . Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si je pleurais encore ou si c'était l'eau de la douche , ma douleur étant pareil . Je m'essuyais rapidement enfilais mon pyjama et regardais ma chambre . Une rage me prit , j'avais envie de tout casser , tout briser . Je sortis dehors en pyjama en courant , un troupeau de cerfs étaient devant un ruisseau . J'allais assassiner tous les mâles pour que les femelles voient à quelle point il est dur de vivre sans son âme-soeur . Bien que je ne pense que des "âme-soeur " soit le mot approprié pour des animaux . Je me lançais sur eux et commençais le massacre . Un mâle y passa , puis deux puis trois . Je n'avais plus faim mais je voulais achever ce massacre . Mais quand une femelle se mit devant son mâle pour le protéger je me vis dans le regard de cette femelle et Jacob dans le regard du mâle . Et moi j'étais un vampire , menaçant de les tuer . D'en finir . Et puis si le destin était assez cruel pour m'éloigner de Jacob peut-être le sera t-il assez pour tuer deux bêtes innocentes .

J'allais sauter sur eux quand je vis sortir de sa cachette , un petit cerf . Un tout petit cerf . Une larme coula sur ma joue . J'avais déjà presque tuer tout leur troupeau je n'allais pas déchirer cette famille à jamais . Moi , je n'étais pas cruel , moi je souhaitais les garder sains et sauf et heureux . Je rentrais dans mon cottage et me mit dans mon lit en pleurant . Je m'endormis avec un brouillard autour du cerveau , mes pensées vagabondant vers Jacob , comme toujours .

Le lendemain après-midi je me rendis dans le magasin de Apple pour m'acheter un nouveau cellulaire . Alors que je regardais le tout dernier Iphone , la porte du magasin s'ouvrit . Je ne me retournais pas trouvant cela inutile mais je sentis une odeur tellement ...Bizarre...Ho mon dieu ! Je me retournais en vitesse pour voir que la personne avait disparu ...Ça sentait le...modificateur , la race de Jacob . Un sentiment de joie extrême m'envahit . Se pourrait-il que...?

Je dus passer plus de 3 heures dans le magasin . Je rentrais le soir , et je personnalisais mon téléphone . J'allais téléphoner immédiatement à Jake quand un message s'afficha :

"Vous ne pouvez pas passer d'appels ou en recevoir avant que votre téléphone n'ait au moins 4 jours , pour des raisons de protection du système de l'Iphone "

Je soupirais . Alors soit , le type du magasin Apple travaillait secrètement pour mon père . Soit le destin était complètement contre moi ! Hé , ho ! J'ai sauvé une famille de cerfs ! Bon ...Okay j'ai massacré le reste du clan mais quand même ! Une certaine partie de ma famille a déjà tué des humains et on voit vraiment que le Karma fait du bon boulot ! Je grognais un bon coup mais posais doucement mon Iphone .

Je sortis dehors prendre l'air et pensais à Jacob . Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe . Songeant que , peut-être , lui aussi faisait la même chose . Des larmes jaillirent de mes yeux et je me mis à sangloter toute seule . Un proverbe me revint en tête , mon préféré ces temps-ci . Mes larmes continuaient à couler alors qu'entre deux sanglots je chuchotais :

-Aimer ?...oui souffrir ?...non...alors cela m'est impossible car je ne peux aimer sans souffrir...

**J'ai eu un pas de mal à écrire ce chapitre mais sinon je suis assez contente de celui-ci comme les précédents . À vous de voir , maintenant si vous , vous aimez...**

**:D**

**C'est triste ...On ne pleure pas mais c'est triste ...**

**Au prochain chapitre ce sera PDV Jacob et après on retourne vers Nessie , puis Jacob , puis Nessie et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve ...( Ce qui prendra un petit moment ) **

**Allez bonne soirée ! **

**Emma **


	6. Chapter 6 : Rencontre

_PDV Nessie _

_"Rencontre "_

_1 année_

Pour moi , jeune femme mi-vampire mi-humaine , aller au lycée aurait du être excitant , voir génial ! Mais non , je me fichais bien d'être "normal" . Être humaine ne m'intéressait pas . Je ne l'étais pas alors ...Déjà que si je suis mi-vampire on me prend pour un petit être fragile , alors humaine , non merci ! Je me visualisais plutôt en vampire . On n'a jamais essayé de me mordre . Je me demande ce que ça donnerait ...Peut-être deviendrais-je plus forte ? Plus belle ? Peut-être grandirais-je encore plus vite ? Je persiste à croire que ma croissance n'est pas finie ! Pourtant mon grand-père s"obstinait à me dire que elle est finie ! Et pourtant je n'y croyais guère . Je soupirais , regardant ma montre j'accélérais le pas . À travers le feuillage de la forêt près de mon école , forêt qui était évidemment un accès plus rapide de ma maison à l'école , mais ça seulement pour un vampire , ou demi-vampire , dans mon cas . En plus , si j'oubliais de manger mon bol de céréale , je pouvais toujours manger un casse-croute en route . Je vis enfin mon nouveau lycée . Je dus ralentir au risque de faire peur à tout le monde . Mon allure vampirique pourrait affoler les élèves , non ? Quoi que ce serait drôle de voir leur tête . Je vois déjà la première page du journal étudiant : " La nouvelle de l'école n'est autre qu'un vampire qui boit le sang de tous les élèves . Sauvez-vous ! Mais n'oubliez pas d'aller voir notre page "jeu " de notre journal . Bonne fin de journée " . Je ricanais toute seule et sortis discrètement de la forêt .

En arrivant ici j'ai été agréablement surprise , même si je ne voulais rien laisser paraître . Mais voir toutes ces maisons turquoise , jaune , bleu , mauve , ça m'avait éblouie . Malheureusement je ne savais pas du tout dans quel coin de l'Italie je me trouvais , mes parents ayant eu la super idée de m'assommer . Comme j'étais en Italie , mon lycée était évidemment italien . Un merci tout particulier à mon père pour m'avoir apprit cette langue ! Une jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux vert me retint le bras et me sourit .

-Tu es la nouvelle Jenny Stewart , l'Américaine ?Me demanda t-il dans ma langue .

(Interruption de l'auteur : N'oubliez pas que les Cullen parlent anglais normalement )

Je dus faire appel à toute ma concentration pour me souvenir que Jenny Stewart était le nom qu'on avait trouvé pour ne pas que par un heureux hasard , si les Volturis seraient à mes trousses - ou autres danger potentiel - ils pourraient avoir la mauvaise idée d'assassiner tous ceux qui auraient le malheur de me connaître , donc c'est pour cette raison que ma famille et moi avions pris un nouveau nom .

-En effet , rétorquais-je en haussant un sourcil , je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on m'aborde si vite et dans ma langue qui plus est .

-Je suis le délégué de ta classe qui va te prendre en charge , m'annonça t-il je me nomme Vincent . Mais tout le monde m'appelle " le peintre " .

Je marchais le long du couloir , écoutant à peine ce que Vincent me racontait . je saisissais mais ne faisais pas l'effort d'écouter . Je soupirais et me retournais vers le jeune homme qui m'accompagnait .

-Écoute Vincent , commençais-je , merci pour tout , mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me débrouiller , je suis le genre solitaire et qui souffre dans son coin , alors au revoir !

Je pris mon emploie du temps et le plan du bâtiment qu'il tenait dans ses mains et partit . Je savais que j'avais été sèche mais ce garçon n'était vraiment pas le genre avec qui j'avais envie de trainer . Il semblait tout sage et tout gentil et j'étais mi-vampire et antipathique ! Il m'aurait plus agacé qu'autre chose ! Je pris mon emploie du temps et lus le tout rapidement , avant de regarder le plan du bâtiment et de soupirer . Génial ! Mon premier cour d'aujourd'hui était Histoire/Géographie - matière que je déteste - et en plus la salle est à l'autre bout de là où je me trouve . Je me mis à marcher rapidement . Je m'arrêtais devant la salle M103 , la porte était ouverte et les élèves s'installaient encore , j'allais entrer mais mon camarade délégué passa devant moi en me bousculant . Je savais qu'en étant sèche je n'allais pas me faire des amis mais me faire un ennemi n'était pas trop mon but . Délégué en plus ! Je soupirais avant de pénétrer dans la classe , je regardais la place où j'allais m'installer , monsieur le délégué s'assit et me fusilla du regard . Les trois quarts de la classe étant maintenant là , il ne restait pas beaucoup de places , quand soudain je vis , au fond , un jeune homme blond , seul . Je me dirigeais d'un pas hésitant vers lui , puis il releva la tête . Je fus surprise , il fallait l'avouer , il était beau . Beauté différente de toute celle que j'avais connu jusqu'ici . Ce n'était pas une beauté parfaite , comme celle de ma famille . Ni une beauté exotique comme celle que pouvait avoir les Quileute . Non , une beauté humaine mais qui ne l'était pas . Une beauté intérieur . Il semblait beau extérieurement comme intérieurement .

-Heu...Je peux m'asseoir ? Lui demandais-je en italien .

Un étrange malaise s'installa . Il ne répondait d'ailleurs pas .

-Tu sais , finit-il par dire , on parle anglais ici .

J'allais lui reposer ma question mais il me coupa :

-Installes-toi . Je m'exécutais donc . À peine fus-je assis que un monsieur qui devait être dans la quarantaine entra dans la salle , des lunettes rondes au bout du nez , il se gratta le peu de cheveux gris qui lui restait et se tourna vers le tableau , prit une craie blanche et commença à écrire . Il posa sa craie et se poussa pour que l'on puisse voir écrit en gros sur le tableau : Monsieur Moreau .

-Bonjour , commença t-il en italien -enfin un qui parle la langue du pays - , je suis monsieur Moreau . Votre professeur d'Histoire et Géographie , cette année nous allons étudier la surpopulation en Amérique et aussi le...

À partir de là je n'écoutais plus le professeur baragouiner le programme de cette année .

-...Et nous avons une nouvelle élève dans la classe : Jenny Stewart .

En entendant mon faux nom , je fus surprise . Normalement j'aurais rougis mais rien .

Le professeur me demanda de me présenter , et une fois que cela fut fait il me demanda :

-Alors , comment étais-ce la ville où vous habitiez mademoiselle Stewart ?

-Pluvieuse , répondis-je . Le professeur ria et marmonna en anglais : "Ça doit faire changement d'être ici " Je commençais à trouver cela bizarre . Pourquoi tout le monde parlait anglais dans un lycée italien ?

-Avez-vous laissé des choses ou des personnes importantes en venant ici ?

Mais mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde , songeais-je amèrement , puis , soudain une image me frappa en plein fouet , Jake . À la pensée de mon âme-soeur mes yeux se remplirent de larmes .

Je n'en pouvais plus , ma respiration se coupa et je dus faire appel à toutes mes neurones pour ne pas exploser en sanglots .

-Je...Pardon , m'excusais-je les yeux remplis de larmes alors que tous les élèves me regardaient . Je ne me sens pas très bien...Je peux aller me rafraichir ?

Le professeur demanda au délégué de m'accompagner , mais heureusement pour moi , mon nouveau voisin se proposa . Le professeur accepta et je sentis des bras me pousser dans le dos pour me faire sortir de la classe . Ce magnifique bâtiment comportait une cour avec fontaine qu'il fallait traverser pour rejoindre plusieurs sections , alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la section où se trouvait les toilettes je m'affalais sur le sol et laissais aller mes larmes . . Je sentis deux bras m'entourer les épaules et me relever , pour me poser sur un banc . Je pleurais contre l'épaule de mon voisin inconnu . Et , trop triste pour avoir un peu de retenu , je posais ma tête sur ses genoux . Quand mes larmes furent calmés , je sentis ses yeux sur moi . C'était l'heure des explications . J'ouvris le yeux et vis son visage penché au dessus du mien . Je me redressais un peu et inspirais . En sentant son odeur je me tournais vers lui , surprise . Il sentait bon , mais son sang n'était pas attirant du tout , voir même repoussant .

-Heu...Marmonnais-je , gênée . Il me sourit .

-Si tu ne veux pas m'expliquer , tu n'es pas obligés , me dit-il dans un anglais parfait . Tu veux toujours aller te rafraichir ?

-Non , ça va , merci .

Soudain il se mit à me demander pleins de choses sur moi , tout sauf ce qui me ramenait à Jacob . Comme si il savait . Rien sur ma famille , rien sur ma ville natale . Juste des choses sur moi , me racontant des anecdotes qu'il avait vécu . Il réussit même à m'arracher un sourire en me parlant de son chien qu'il avait eu alors qu'il était jeune et qu'il avait nommé Cat .

On entendit soudainement la cloche sonné et mon voisin -alias Ryan - poussa un juron .

-Si les professeurs nous chopent on est mort ! S'écria t-il . J'observais rapidement autour de nous avant de voir la sortie . Il vit où se portait mon regard et me fit un sourire.

-Intéressant...Est-ce que mademoiselle Stewart voudrait bien m'accompagner ? Me demanda t-il en faisant une référence digne des plus grand gentleman .

-Sécher les cours ? Hum je ne suis pas sûr , dis-je en prenant un accent de bourgeoise complètement nul .

Il rigola et on se mit à courir vers le portail . Aucun surveillant , on l'ouvrit et on courut aussi loin et aussi vite qu'on put , mort de rire . On déboucha dans près d'un petit café et on se sourit . Il me prit la main et posa ses lèvres dessus .

-Si mademoiselle veut bien ...

J'eus un petit rire et entra dans le bistro . On s'installa sur une table .

-Première fois que tu sèches ? Me demanda t-il . Je secouais négativement la tête . Mensonge , même si je n'étais jamais allé à l'école , les cours de Carlisle je les séchais tout le temps avec Ja...

Ne pense pas à lui ! N'y pense pas !

-Alors parlons de vous Ryan ...Qui êtes-vous ?

-Quelqu'un d'inintéressant , murmura t-il avec un sourire .

-Je ne te crois pas , rigolais-je . Il eut un sourire . La serveuse arriva et prit notre commande et Ryan et moi recommençâmes à parler de tout et de rien .

...

PDV Bella .

Assise sur le lit de mon nouveau cottage je fixais un cadre comportant à l'intérieur une photo . Allez Bella ! Rappelle-toi . Essaye ! Sur la photo Jake et moi étions en train de faire de la moto , ou plutôt il faisait de la moto et moi je faisais quelque chose ressemblant à l'action d'enfourcher une moto . J'eus un petit rire et regardais les autre cadres envoyés par Sam Uley . Sa lettre était posée à cotée de moi . Soigneusement plié . J'inspirais et la dépliais .

_Bonjour Bella . Si tu as vus l'adresse et le nom sur le colis tu sais_

_probablement que celui qui a écrit cette lettre c'est Sam , donc moi . _

_Je t'écris parce que tu es la meilleure amie de Jacob et tu as toujours sus lui faire entendre raison du moins plus que nous . _

_Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler . Jacob ne t'as pas tout dit sur l'imprégnation . Il t'a juste dit que c'était très puissant ...Et qu'un loup séparé de son imprégné devient inconsolable et vice-versa . Bon , oui . Mais en fait , la puissance de l'imprégnation est plus forte que vous ne le pensiez tous . Elle est très puissante , trop même . C'est en fouillant dans les livres Quileute que j'ai appris ça . J'ai donc recopier ce qu'il était écrit dedans , je pense que tu comprendras bien mieux que si je te l'expliques . Alors voici l'extrait du texte :_

_"Gare à l'imprégnation du loup Alpha , trop puissante elle sera . _

_Leur lien relié par une corde d'or est trop fort _

_Leur séparation trop dure deviendra et par un triste évènement chacun mourra ou tombera dans un profond coma , gare à celui qui les séparera "_

_Voilà Bella . Tout ça me fait un peu peur . Apparemment l'imprégnation de Jacob n'est pas une simple imprégnation mais une prophétie . C'est lui le véritable Alpha et sa moitié est une demi-vampire . Et Edward court un risque . Je n'ai pas bien compris l'autre paragraphe mais fais-le vite entendre raison , il faut qu'on éclaircisse tout ça ... Merci , Bella ._

_Sam ._

Je relus plusieurs fois l'extrait du texte du livre Quileute et si j'avais été humaine je suis persuadée qu'un frisson m'aurait traversée . Mais rien .

-Edward ? Appelais-je doucement , espérant qu'il n'était pas trop loin et donc m'entendrait . La seconde d'après il était près de moi et me caressais la main . Il voulut m'embrasser mais je reculais ma tête .

-Lis-ça , lui ordonnais-je en désignant avec avec mon doigt la lettre de Sam . Il hocha la tête et la lus en une demie-seconde .

-HA NON ! Hurla t-il soudainement . Je le dévisageais étrangement .

-Bella , il est hors de question que notre fille retourne avec ce chien puant ! Comprenant son refus je me levais et fronçais les sourcils .

-Tu ne comprends donc pas ? M'énervais-je à mon tour , Cette lettre nous prévient avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Edward il faut absolument que Renesmée et Jacob se retrouvent avant cet "évènement " dont parle le livre .

-Bella ! C'est hors de question ! S'écria t-il . Tu vas pas croire Sam ? Si ça se trouve ce n'est qu'une manigance ! Et je t'ai déjà dis que si Renesmée et Jacob sont ensemble et que les Volturis l'apprennent on sera tous en danger ! Il se leva et se mit face à moi . C'était la première fois depuis la rencontre avec les Volturis , i ans qu'on se disputait sérieusement . Ça finissait toujours par des excuses entre deux baisers ou alors on faisait carrément l'amour . Jamais ça en venait aux affrontements de regard comme maintenant . Il faut dire que nous étions un couple parfait d'êtres parfaits .

-Bella ça va faire un an qu'ils sont séparés et Renesmée ne pense presque plus à lui , je te dis qu'on va y arriver . Renesmée n'a pas besoin de ce loup puant . Jacob n'est pas la personne qu'il lui faut ...Tu comprends ? Il est excessif et et imprévisible , alors que notre fille est calme et douce . Renesmée et ce chien ça ne le faisait pas . Renesmée peut vivre sans lui . Cette imprégnation est une erreur . Jacob n'est pas quelqu'un de bien . Il n'a pas arrêté de te faire souffrir , il n'a jamais pensé à te laisser tranquille , il a même menacé de se suicider pour que tu l'embrasses , il n'a pensé qu'à lui et on en a souffert tous les trois . De plus Jacob ne m'a jamais paru comme un gendre surtout que...

-Comment peux-tu parler de lui de la sorte ? Le coupais-je , outrée . LUI était là quand monsieur m'a abandonné . IL été là alors que j'étais enceinte de son ennemi juré et son rival . Et il a toujours pris soin de Renesmée !

-Bella , ils ne se reverront PAS .

-C'EST CE QU'ON VERRA ! Hurlais-je en courant à vitesse vampirique vers la Villa .

J'allais trouver un moyen que Renesmée et Jacob se retrouve . Même si pour ça je dois m'opposer à mon mari .

Voilà ce sixième chapitre ! On se voit pour le septième ! :D

Emma


	7. Chapter 7 : Trouvailles

1 an et 6 mois

PDV Jacob

"Trouvailles "

Voilà des mois que Renesmée ne m'écrit plus et je soupçonne Edward d'être derrière tout ça . Moi je ne peux pas lui envoyer des lettres puisque j'ignore où elle se trouve ...Et voilà aussi plusieurs mois que Matthew fait des recherches poussés pour retrouver Renesmée , mais rien . La trace est très complexe , dit-il . Je sens que plus rien ne va . Je m'enfonce un peu plus . Elle me manque terriblement . Matthew ne semble pas avancer . J'attrape ma boite de cigarette qui traine sur le comptoir et prend mon briquet . J'aspire la fumée et expire . Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et remarque que Billy a accroché des photos sur le mur . Elle forme ensemble le mot : " Family " . J'hausse un sourcil . Puis , je remarque dans le "L" une photo de Nessie et moi . Elle est jeune , elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 3 ans physiquement sur cette photo . Je sens mon coeur se resserrer . Puis je remarque une série de photos que je n'avais jamais vu avant . Et j'aperçois à la fin du "Y" une photo de moi et Nessie s'embrassant sur la plage de Seattle . Ma mâchoire se décroche et ma cigarette tombe . Une roue vient écraser ma cigarette . Billy .

-C'est un cadeau que Bella t'a laissée ...Tu sais cette photos a été prise par Edward . Il vous soupçonnait Nessie et toi et vous a prit sur le fait ...Il a été assez gentil pour te le donner . D'après ce que Bella m'a dit elle a eut beaucoup de mal à convaincre Edward . Il voulait bruler ces photos ...

Je me retourne vers mon père et baisse la tête pour ancrer mes yeux dans les siens

-Papa , Edward Cullen est TOUT sauf gentil , lui murmurais-je sèchement . L'homme sur le fauteuil roulant haussa un sourcil .

-Il m'a enlevé ma moitié , papa . Toi , tu ne sais pas ce que c'est s'imprégner ! Puisque votre génération

n'a pas muté . Elle me manque terriblement ...

-Je sais , fils , mais ce n'est pas une raison pour mal tourner ! Tu fumes et tu te drogues ! Tu m'inquiètes .

-LA FERME . TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE JE RESSENS ! TU NE SAIS RIEN . BOUCLE-LA , hurlais-je avant de courir vers la porte . Je me mis à courir de toutes mes forces , j'aperçus la forêt et continua de courir , toujours sous forme humaine . Puis , soudain j'aperçus la Villa et mes forces partirent comme neige au soleil . Je m'écroulais par terre en boule et laissais mes larmes aller . Je n'en pouvais plus j'étais à bout de forces . J'en avais marre de faire comme si tout allait bien . Comme si me droguer m'aidait . Ça ne me faisait absolument rien . Je n'étais plus humain elle n'avait qu'un faible effet sur moi . Je sentis mes yeux se fermer quand soudain ...

-Jacob Black , tu pleures ? Me demanda une voix masculine . J'ouvris mes yeux baignés par les larmes et aperçu Matthew . J'essuyais mes larmes d'un revers de main .

-Que fais-tu là ? Lui demandais-je en essayant de contrôler ma voix éraillée par le chagrin .

-Je t'apporte de bonnes nouvelles . Lèves-toi !

-Tu l'as retrouvés ?

-Oui et non , me répondit-il .

-Comment ça ? M'enquis-je , méfiant . Il eut un petit sourire .

-Grâce à mes talents d'informaticien j'ai pus te localiser ta Renesmée , enfin presque Mais quand on partira mes talents d'hybride traqueur seront plus utiles .

-Partir ? M'étonnais-je . Où ça ?

-Tout ce que j'ai réussis à savoir c'est que ton hybride est quelque part en Europe . Et , grâce à des années d'entraînement j'ai pu réussir à désigner 4 pays d'Europe où ta Renesmée pourrait-être . Elle est forcément dans un des quatre .

-Vas-y dis-les , murmurais-je . J'étais surpris je pensais que tout était perdu ...

-Alors c'est soit ...La Grèce , l'Italie , L'Espagne ou encore la Pologne . J'ai pus la détecter grâce à son lycée " Carlita" Elle se cache sous le nom de Jenny Stewart . Sauf que petit problème ce lycée a été construis 25 fois . 6 fois en Pologne , 7 fois en Espagne , 8 fois en Italie et 4 fois en Grèce ça va être diffi...

-Vraiment ? Le coupais-je . Donc il faut qu'on fouille chaque lycée de ces 4 pays et on la trouve c'est ça ?

-Exactement

-Je relève le défi . Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit en Italie , les Volturis y sont ...Donc commençant par les plus petits et on remontera si on la trouve pas .

-Parfait . Pour les billets ça ne me prendra que quelques jours pour tout organiser ...Hum j'ai hâte de voir les enfants qu'elle va me faire ...

J'écarquillais les yeux , et me rappelant soudainement la fausse promesse que je lui avais faite je me dis qu'une fois qu'on aura retrouvée Renesmée il allait falloir que je me débarrasse de lui ...

PDV Seth

Alexandra ...Ce nom me trottait dans la tête sans que je sache pourquoi . J'étais littéralement obsédé par une fille du nom d'Alexandra , sauf que je ne connaissais aucune Alexandra . Bravo Seth ! Tu vires fou là !

« Seth , bon sang ! Peux-tu te concentrer ? Tu es censés patrouiller et tu ne fais rien »

La voix de Leah résonna dans ma tête . Un grognement m'échappa . Comme c'était désagréable de n'avoir aucune intimité !

« Tu crois que moi j'adore devoir partager toutes mes pensées avec des imbéciles de loups ? » Rétorqua Leah .

« Hé ! Ho ! Concentrez-vous . Jake n'est pas là et il m'a nommé responsable jusqu'à son retour »

Je sursautais en entendant la voix d'Embry . Que faisait-il là ?

« Je patrouille » Répondit-il ironiquement à ma pensée . Je soupirais . Lui chef ? En plus Jake n'a nommé personne responsable , enfin il me semble . Et obéir à Embry ? Non merci !

« Bah c'est gentil » Brailla l'intéressé .

Soudain on entendit faiblement les pensées de Leah . Signe qu'elle ne les partageaient pas volontairement .

« Je me demande si Jacob va bien . Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment . Déjà que maintenant il sort comparé à i an . Depuis 6 mois il s'est mit à vivre un peu . C'est déjà bien ...Ho non ! Je suis sûr que l'autre crétin et mon frère écoute mes pensées ! Fichu condition de louve »

« L'autre crétin ? » S'enquit Embry en boudant . Je ne dis rien . Leah avait raison . On devrait surveiller Jake . D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que Sam n'ai ordonné à personne de le surveiller .

J'entendis un éclat de rire dans ma tête provenant d'Embry .

« Surveiller Jacob Black ? T'es sérieux ? Tu veux te faire assassiner ? » Embry était mort de rire . Je ne comprenais pas trop mais bon , il faisait partit des meilleurs amis de Jacob depuis son époque humaine il devait bien le connaître .

« Au fait où est Quil ? » Demanda Leah .

« Avec Claire , bien sûr » Ricana Embry .

La mini-meute de Jacob avait grandit depuis la naissance de Nessie . Maintenant elle comportait

, en plus de moi et Leah , Embry , Quil et Collin .

« Collin ! Pourquoi il manque son tour de garde ? » Rugit Embry .

Parce qu'il en a fait un il y a une heure à peine ! Lui répondis-je . J'entendis Leah se moquer d'Embry et lui ronchonner mais je ne les écoutais plus . Cela venait de faire « tilt » dans ma tête . Tout ce dont je me rappelais maintenant était que cette certaine Alexandra avait un rapport avec la rousse complètement taré que nous avons tués moi et Edward .

« Tu veux dire qu'EDWARD a tué avec TON aide . » Se moqua Leah . Je grognais , mécontent .

« Seth , Leah , Embry ? » Nous appela une voix .

« Jake ? » demanda Embry .

« Oui . Je vous préviens pour vous dire que je m'en vais quelque temps faire un voyage . Le responsable sera Seth ! Et sur ce je le nomme aussi Bêta de la meute . Je dois y aller »

Mais Jake , tu vas revenir quand ? M'enquis-je

« Dans quelques mois . Ne t'inquiète pas je ne ferais rien de grave . Et n'oubliez pas de prévenir Quil et Collin et Sam aussi . Qu'il le sache »

Puis on ne l'entendit plus , il s'était retransformé en humain .

« Au moins c'est pas Embry le nouveau chef » Se moqua Leah .

J'éclatais de rire et Embry ronchonna dans son coin .

« J'ai finis ma ronde ! Seth rentre pas trop tard ! » Leah .

« Me too » Embry .

Puis je me retrouvais seul avec mes pensées . J'avais confiance en Jake mais cette histoire d'Alexandra , bien qu'elle ne me revienne pas en tête me donnait des frissons .

Et , sans que je sache pourquoi mon inquiétude se porta vers ...Renesmée ...

Voilà la fin du chapitre 7 .

J'espère que vous allez aimer


	8. Chapter 8 : Uterus défectueux

PDV Rosalie Hale

1 an 6 mois 1 semaine et 6 jours .

"Tu as de la chance ou tu n'en as pas "

Mon coude appuyé sur la table . Ma respiration régulière . Mes doigts tapant doucement le bois de la table . Mes yeux perdu vers l'horizon Ma bouche émettant un unième soupir . Oui , je m'ennuyais et ferme . La Villa était vide . Pas une seule personne dedans . Carlisle travaillait à l'hôpital , Esmé décorait les cottages -maintenant construits - de chaque couple . Alice ouvrait un

centre d'organisation de mariage et Jasper l'aidait . Emmet était partit aider Esmé à transporter des choses , bien qu'elle n'en n'avait pas besoin , mais bon il fallait sauver les apparences .

Edward était partit chasser et Renesmée était au lycée . Hum...Il me semble oublier quelqu'un...

Comme pour confirmer mes pensées , en relevant les yeux vers le mur en face de moi et vis une photo de Bella et Nessie . Où étais donc Bella ? Peut-être en train de faire des courses ? Ou encore en train d'aider Esmé , après tout elle adorait la décoration ...Peut-être avec Alice et Jasper ? Ou avec Edward ? Je regardais l'horloge . 13:57 . Il est trop tôt pour qu'elle soit avec Renesmée ...

Je soupirais derechef . Je m'ennuyais vraiment pour me demander pendant plus de 5 minutes où étais Bella . Pas elle en particuliers , mais passer 5 minutes à se demander où pourrait-être une personne , je me dis que j'ai un problème . Pourtant je pourrais faire plein de choses . Je pourrais aller chasser . Ou encore trier mes vêtements ou juste me promener sans qu'aucun humains ne me voient . Vu que le soleil n'arrêtait pas de briller . Nous sommes dans une si belle ville d'Italie . Aller me baigner aussi . Après tout dans cette ville la mer était à proximité de tout . D'ailleurs derrière la forêt où ma famille et moi-même allions chasser il y avait un coin qui menait à la mer . La mer si belle ...avec ces fabuleux dégradés de bleu ...

Je sortis de la Villa italienne de ma famille et partit me promener , pour déboucher sur la mer . Ma peau brillant de mille feux sur moi . Pourvu qu'aucun humains ne soient trop près pour voir quoi que ce soit ! Car là , je n'avais envie de rien d'autre que de me prélasser au soleil . J'enviais Renesmée , qui pouvait se promener sur la plage bondée de monde sans attirer les soupçons . On m'avait aussi appris qu'elle était fertile . J'étais contente pour elle me cela me ramenait que trop à ma condition d'immortelle m'empêchant de pouvoir enfanter .

Un sanglot déchirant me secoua , sans pour autant que des larmes coulent . Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'envier Renesmée . Elle avait tout ce que n'importe qui pouvait rêver . Même un cabot qui prenait soin d'elle .

Si , avant c'était Bella que je trouvais chanceuse maintenant Renesmée la dépassait . Elle allait pouvoir avoir non pas un , mais plusieurs enfants . J'inspirais un grand coup et me calma .

Je retournais à la Villa et m'écroulais sur le lit pour réfléchir .

La sonnerie de la Villa me sortit de mes pensées et je descendis au rez-chaussée . Qui pouvait bien venir dans le coin ? Peut-être Bella avait-elle oubliée ses clés ? Distraite comme elle est ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout ! Je ricanais toute seule avant d'aller ouvrir . Je tournais la poignée et ouvrit la porte .

Devant moi se tenait une grande rouquine , souriante . J'haussais un sourcil . Je compris immédiatement à ses yeux que c'était un vampire .

-Bonjour , murmura t-elle , je me nomme Alexandra et vous ?

-Rosalie .

Elle eut un rire .

-Rosalie Cullen , c'est vous donc ?

-Bravo !

Elle sourit puis se jeta sur moi . J'attrapais son bras et essaya de lui arracher . Elle m'arracha rapidement mon pied et une douleur fulgurante se répandit en moi . Elle posa sa main sur mon front et ferma les yeux . . Quelques minutes plus tard elle les ouvrit et me sourit .

-Je vois ...Aussi intéressant que tout ce que m'a dit ce Seth .

Seth ? Qu'est-ce qu'avais fais Seth ? Fichu cabot !

-Comme je suis gentille je vais te laisser garder ton pied . Je pourrais le bruler mais à la place je vais juste tout effacer dans ta mémoire . Je suis sympa , non ? Rigola t-elle . Mes bras s'accrochèrent à sa jambe et essayèrent d'en arracher une partie . De rage elle me poussa contre le mur , qui se fissura en deux .

-Que ce soit bien clair , Rosalie ...Vous allez le payer ! Les Cullen vont le payer et cher . Grâce à cette petite hybride fragile ! Suis-je claire ?

Un grondement sortit de ma gorge . Elle reposa sa main sur mon front et appuya fortement dessus . Mes forces semblaient m'avoir quittés , comme mon pied . Puis elle délaissa mon front et je sentis quelque chose me quitter . Mes souvenirs ... Et , bientôt . Je me sentis comme une poupée . Consciente de ce qui se passait mais incapable de bouger ou de parler .

-Au revoir , Rosalie , murmura la voix avant de partir .

...

Un affreux mal de crâne . Voilà ce que j'avais . Même pour un vampire . C'était horrible !

Je regardais autour de moi et sentis une douleur au pied ...Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

J'entendis la porte d'en bas claquer .

-C'est moiiii , gazouilla la voix de Renesmée . Y a quelqu'un ?

-Oui , je suis ici , murmurais-je . Elle fut près de moi très rapidement .

-Pourquoi es-tu allongée par terre comme ça ? Demanda Renesmée .

-Rien ...L'envie de se reposer , mentis-je . La vérité était que moi-même je ne connaissais pas la réponse à sa question . Je n'en savais rien . Mais absolument rien .

-Tata Rose , tu es un vampire , me fit-elle remarquer .

-Je sais . Alors ça s'est bien passé à l'école ? Demandais-je en me redressant .

-Oui . Super ! Mais heu...Rose ?

-Tu pourrais m'aider à organiser une fête ici ? Me demanda t-elle en souriant .

-M'opposer donc à Edward et Bella ?

-Oui , chuchota t-elle d'une petite voix .

-Saper leur autorité parentale ?

Elle hocha la tête .

-Et te défendre donc ...

-Oui...

-Excellent ! M'extasiais-je la faisant rire . J'accepte . Alice sera surement de notre côté , rigolais-je .

Elle me prit dans ses bras .

...

PDV Ryan .

-Alors Jenny , tes invitations marchent bien ? Lui demandais-je en faisant allusion à la fête qu'elle organisait .

-Oui . Tout le monde veut venir ! Je vais essayer d'inviter le plus de personnes possibles , me répondit-elle en souriant . Je lui retournais son sourire .

-C'est étrange , murmura t-elle , moi qui suis plutôt timide je ne m'attendais pas à devenir populaire à l'école .

-Ouais et moi normalement je ne traine pas avec ce genre de filles , surtout celle qui ont comme surnom NESSIE rigolais-je . Elle me donna un coup de coude . Tu devrais voir la réaction des gens quand ils voient cette carte dans leur casier , ils sont tous tellement excités . C'est vraiment tordant ...

Elle eut un petit rire .

-C'est parce que c'est le party de l'été le plus génial ! S'extasia t-elle en riant .

-Mouais...

-Je dois y aller ma famille va s'inquiéter . Surtout ma soeur Bell...Heu ma soeur ! Je compte sur toi pour distribuer le reste des invitations et n'oublie pas d'écrire leur noms dessus . Okay ?

Elle me plaqua un bisous sur la joue .

-En gros je dois tout faire ? Marmonnais-je .

-Tu as tout compris Ryan chou , se moqua t-elle en partant . Je levais les yeux au ciel en souriant . Bien que distribuer ce genre de choses m'énervait je voulais bien le faire pour Jenny .

-À demain Nessie , lui criais-je alors qu'elle était déjà loin .

-À demain Ryan chou !

Je rigolais et partis dans la forêt . Soudain un feu m'envahit le corps tout entiers ! Ho non ! Pitié pas maintenant . Je me mis à courir vers mon énorme maison, se trouvant dans la forêt, et soudain alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte . Je me transformais . Je retombais sur mes quatre pattes et soufflais . Tant pis ! Je me mis à courir et aperçus une biche . Je me tapis dans l'herbe et lui sautais dessus . Je plantais mes dents dans sa gorge et bu son sang . Je me relevais , humain cette fois . Je soufflais . Peut-être un jour Nessie me révélera sa nature , bien que je la connaisse déjà . Mais comprendrait-elle que je ne suis pas humain ? Elle n'était pas humaine tout comme moi . Elle était hybride comme moi . Quoi qu'il en soit , moi , l'hybride mi-loup mi-vampire avait enfin trouver quelqu'un comme moi ...

Voilà ! Donc Ryan n'est pas normal ! Il fallait bien .Classique ! Et ça va entrainer des complications ! Jacobounet où es-tu ? Tu m'énerves ! Je veux te voir !

Oui je parle aux personnages de ma fiction . Donc voilà . Ça a été un vraie régale d'écrire sous le point de vue de Rosalie . Me mettre à la place du personnage . Je l'aime bien :)

Bonne journée ! :D

Emma .


	9. Chapter 9 : Avoir su s'épanouir sans LUI

PDV Nessie

2 ans et 6 mois

"Avoir su s'épanouir sans son âme-soeur "

-Jenny , pour cette année pour ton party le thème pourrait-être Bollywood !

-Jenny ! J'adore ton t-shirt mais tu peux s'il te plait demander à l'équipe de foot de m'intégrer !

-Jenny , les vacances approche et le bal aussi ...Tu es accompagnés ou pas ?

Je me retournais vers la foule qui me suivait .

-Écoutez , vous pouvez m'appeler Ness , Nessie ou si vous préférez Jenn .Pour le Party de cette année le thème est déjà choisie et ce sera une surprise ! Je ne peux pas obliger l'équipe de foot à intégrer qui ce soit et non je ne suis pas encore accompagnée pour le bal . Merci pour le compliment de mon t-shirt . Et pour me poser des questions attendez le midi ! Je vais être en retard en cours .

Je courus vers mon cours de Biologie et m'arrêtais net en voyant que le professeur n'était pas encore là . J'observais ma classe de Terminale S . En me voyant les gens me saluèrent et je leur rendis leur salut rapidement avant de me diriger vers le fond de la classe près de Ryan .

-Salut , Ryan bananou lâchais-je en souriant .

-Salut, Nessie petite mangue Les gens t'harcèlent ?

Ryan bananou et Nessie petite mangue, venait du jour où Ryan et moi on est partit dans un café, qui ne servait pas de café, mais seulement des milkshake, j'en avais pris un à la mangue et lui à la banane et on avait recraché en même temps cette horreur sans nom ! On avait fini par se donner ses surnoms, surtout pour énerver l'autre, en fait.

-Ouais...

Il rigola et je lui flanquais un coup de coude dans les côtes . Le professeur entra et fit signe à quelqu'un d'attendre .

-Mademoiselle Stewart , quelqu'un est là pour vous ...

Alors le professeur invita la personne à rentrer .

-Seth ? M'écriais-je . Il me sourit . J'entendis des chuchotements tant des filles que des garçons .

-Puis-je sortir de la classe ? M'enquis-je auprès du professeur . Celui-ci hocha la tête . Je sortis de la classe et me jetais dans les bras de Seth . Il m'enlaça longuement puis recula pour m'observer .

-Wow...Nessie tu as grandis et embellis !

-Merci . Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien , mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux réellement me demander , je me trompe ?

Je rougis un peu . Seth ricana puis il perdit son sourire .

-Écoute , j'ai contacté Bella il y a quelques jours . Jake est partit faire un voyage avec un homme qu'aucun de nous connait , mais il est partit il y a plus d'un an ! Et on ne l'a jamais revu !

Mon coeur manqua un battement .

-Mais il ne peut pas disparaitre comme ça , murmurais-je

-Attends ! Je finis mon histoire ! Aujourd'hui il s'est transformé .Et on a vu dans son esprit qu'il est resté enfermé chez les Volturis pendant un an et demi ! Ils l'ont torturés pour savoir où ta famille et toi étiez ...Il s'est enfuit il y a une quatre heures ! Il est ici ! Toute la meute est chez toi .

Mon coeur s'accéléra soudainement j'allais revoir Jacob .

Heureusement que Seth parlait trop bas pour l'oreille humaine car je vis un garçon , qui bien sûr me connaissait et donc nous épiait (peut-être à la recherche de potins croustillants à raconter à tout le monde )

, sortir des toilettes .

-Salut Jenny . Ha mais...Qui est avec toi ? C'est ton petit ami ?

-Non , juste un ami .

-Ha ok . Un silence s'installa puis la deuxième cloche sonna . À plus tard Jenny , me dit-il avant de partir vers sa salle de cour .

-Tu le connais ? Me demanda Seth .

-Non , répondis-je .

-Et pourquoi il t'aborde alors ?

J'haussais les épaules .

-Il doit me connaitre grâce à mon légendaire party , souris-je .

-Ha...Mademoiselle est populaire auprès des humains en faisant des party , rit-il .

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Ils l'ont pas trop torturés ?

-Oui .Rien de grave , Carlisle l'a examiné . Mais tu vas finir ta journée . Maintenant tu es avertis ! Retourne en classe .

-Mais je...

-Allez , vas-y . Jacob ne va pas disparaitre .

Je lui souris et retournais en classe . J'étais toute excitée . Il me restait malheureusement 4 heures de cour . Pff !

-Ça va ? Me demanda Ryan me voyant excitée comme une puce .

-Oui , oui .

...

-MADEMOISELLE STEWART , me hurla mon professeur de Biologie, ALORS LÀ ! JE SUIS TOUT BONNEMENT ÉBAHIE ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST VENDREDI MAIS QUAND MÊME ! LE 5ÈME ÉLÈVE QUE JE PRENDS À RÊVASSER ! JE VOUS JURE ÇA NE SE PASSERA PAS COMME ÇA ! VOUS ÊTES EN TERMINALE ! AGISSEZ COMME TELLE ! J'AI L'IMPRESSION D'ÊTRE AVEC DES SECONDAIRES 1 ! ET ENCORE ! JE SUIS GENTIL .

Je le laissais déchainer sa colère et sa frustration qu'il retient en lui sur nous , tant pis ! Moi je suis trop heureuse pour que l'on me retire ma bonne humeur . J'eus un sourire , mais malheureusement pour moi le professeur le remarqua .

-Haaa . Ça amuse mademoiselle Stewart ! TRÈS BIEN ! AMUSEZ-VOUS BIEN ! VRAIMENT ! VOUS RESTEREZ EN RETENUE ICI APRÈS LES COURS ! EST-CE CLAIR ?

Ma bonne humeur retomba ...Non ! Me faire attendre pour voir mon loup ? Nooon ! Pitié !

-Non ! Monsieur je vous en prie ! Je ne riais pas , je pensais à quelque chose qui me mettais de bonne humeur ...

-Et bien vous aurez tout le temps de penser à cette chose en retenue . Pour la peine ce sera pas une mais deux heures de retenue . Mademoiselle est contente ! Elle pourra réfléchir sur quelque chose qui vous mettra de bonne humeur en plus vous aller être seule en retenue ...Vous allez pouvoir vous perdre dans vos pensées... MAINTENANT AU BOULOT !

Je soupirais et je vis une dizaine de gars lever la main haut .

-Monsieur , monsieur , je veux aller en retenue aussi ! S'il vous plaîîîîîîît !

Je levais les yeux au ciel et Ryan pouffa de rire . Je le fusillais du regard et il me frotta le dos énergiquement pour m'encourager .

-Ryan bananou tu ne me laisserais pas seule ?

-Si. Surtout si tu continues de m'appeler Ryan bananou.

-HA EN PLUS MADEMOISELLE DISCUTE AVEC MONSIEUR LECARDE ET BIEN UNE AUTRE HEURE DE RETENUE SERA LA BIENVENUE !

TROIS heures ? Mais mon Jacobounet ...C'est pas juste ...

...

Si les heures de cours était ennuyantes et passaient très lentement , les heures de retenues c'était la même chose . Mais , en pire ! Surtout dans ces conditions . Comme si le destin avait voulut que je sois encore loin de Jacob le plus longtemps possible ...Fichu professeur !

Ce qui m'attristait le plus c'est que la première heure de retenue sur mes trois n'étaient même pas encore passée . Je soupirais , pouvait-il y avoir une pire situation ?

-Jenny ! Ça va ? Tu t'ennuis ? J'ai un jeu de carte dans mon sac !

Un nouveau soupir traversa mes lèvres . Oui , la situation pouvait-être pire . Aies-je omis le fait que la moitié des garçons de la classe s'était débrouillés pour venir en retenue avec moi pendant TROIS heures ! TROIS HEURES coincés avec ces adolescents aux hormones en feu ! Je regardais autour de moi et soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant apercevoir Ryan . J'eus un sourire . Il s'installa près de moi .

-Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas me laisser seule , souris-je .

...

5...4...3...2...1

-Fini ! Annonça la professeur qui nous surveillait . Rentrez chez vous ! Bon week-ends !

Je me levais en vitesse , fis une bise sur la joue de Ryan et partis en trombe . Je courus jusqu'à ma Lamborghini

( cadeau pour mes 9 ans , 18 physiquement ) . Je démarrais rapidement et vis Ryan en train de distribuer mes invitations . J'eus un sourire et lui envoyais un rapide S.M.S :

Merci, bananou, à Lundi

Jenn

J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur et sortis du parking . Malheureusement pour moi , la route était plus longue en voiture que si j'étais passée par la forêt . mon Jacobounet , j'arrive !

Alors que je me dirigeais vers l'autoroute je retins un gémissement d'horreur .

Je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil à l'heure qu'affichait la voiture . 18 heures 23 .

Devant s'étendait une longue rangée de voiture qui klaxonnait sans cesse . J'étais dans l'embouteillage ! Et d'après ce que je voyais au loin , j'en étais pas sortis bientôt ...

PDV Matthew Craft

-Alors comme ça Jacob Black s'est échappé de chez les Volturis , murmura l'homme en face de moi .

-Oui , heureusement ils n'ont rien pu faire , soupirais-je . Par contre je sais où sont les Cullen ...

l'homme près de moi qui semblait en colère quelques seconde plus tôt semblait soudainement intéressé .

-Vraiment ? Et où ?

-En Italie .

-Plus précisément ! Ordonna t-il .

J'eus un sourire .

-Ce ne sera pas donné , souris-je .

-Que te faut-il ? De l'argent ? Du sang ?

-Non ...Mais j'ai appris que nous n'étions pas les seuls à vouloir les Cullen ...Les Volturis les convoitent aussi , d'ailleurs c'est à eux que j'ai livré Jacob Black ...

-Vraiment ? Les Volturis ? Pourquoi donc ?

-Ça faisait partie du plan que tu vas devoir suivre si tu veux savoir où sont les Cullen , mon cher .

-Quel plan ? Explosa mon ami .

-Celui où on réduit en miette les Volturis et les Cullen !

-Pourquoi faire tout ça ?

-Parce que Carlisle Cullen a tué ma petite soeur ! Hurlais-je de rage .

Et voilà ! Chapitre plein de rebondissement ! Donc voilà pourquoi Jacob s'est retrouvé chez les Volturis . Donc en fait si vous vous en souvenez bien il y a aussi la soeur de Victoria qui , elle aussi , veut tuer les Cullen . Le clan de Matthew ainsi que les Volturis ! Ils sont vraiment dans le pétrin !

À bientôt .

Emma :P


	10. Chapter 10 : La monnaie de sa pièce

Chapitre 10

PDV Jake

Quelques jours avant que Jake ne soit capturé par les Volturis .

PDV Jake

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part...Wow ! Ce lycée est fabuleux ! M'extasiais-je .

Matthew ne sembla même pas être impressionné par le fabuleux lycée . Il pénétra rapidement dans le bâtiment et je le suivis . L'intérieur était magnifique ...

-Jacob , reste concentrée et dis-moi si tu la vois , soupira Matthew . Je me tus et me concentrais . Si je fais confiance à mon odorat elle n'est pas ici ...

Le portable de Matthew sonna et il décrocha .

-Oui ?...Non...Vous avez intérêt ...D'accord .

Il raccrocha et me fixa en souriant .

-Jacob...Suis-moi . J'ai quelque chose de grave à te dire .

Je le suivis , avide de savoir ce qui n'allait pas . Au bout de 45 minutes de marche j'haussais un sourcil .

-Dis-moi , pourquoi ne pas me parler de ce qui est grave au lieu de marcher pendant 45 minutes ! Au lycée je sais qu'il y a des humains mais quand même !

-Merci beaucoup Jacob Black , me remercia Matthew .

-Pourquoi merci ? M'enquis-je .

-Pour tout , sourit-il .

Il disparut et soudainement je sentis l'odeur désagréable du vampire . Je me retournais , prêt à muter , mais en voyant tous ces vampires en capuche noire je sus que si ils étaient venus pour me tuer , je ne pourrais résister . J'aurais pu fuir mais j'en étais incapable , mon égo m'en empêchait . Un égo qui me tuera ...

Un des vampires enleva sa capuche , laissant apercevoir une jeune femme blonde , et mince . Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que je compris que c'était Jane . La vampire au don extrêmement douloureux ...C'est un miracle que je me souvienne de son prénom ...Je me souviens même de son frère jumeau , Alec . Je me mis en position d'attaque et elle soupira .

-Les cabots sont tous les mêmes tous aussi stupides les uns que les autres . Nous ne voulons pas te tuer ...Juste t'emmener avec nous ...

-Hors de question , crachais-je .

-ALEC , cria t-elle sèchement . Son frère me fixa et soudain je ne sentis plus rien . Le noir . Fichu don de vampire...

...

Je repris possession de mon corps petit à petit . Alors que j'allais tirer sur mes bras pour muter je les sentis se faire retenir par quelque chose . J'ouvris les yeux et pus distinguer que j'étais dans une pièce exigüe et attaché . Je me mis à tirer de toutes mes forces sur les chaînes mais rien à faire . Un rire me parvint de derrière la porte ...Ce rire , celui qui a fait faire tant de cauchemars à Renesmée autant qu'à Bella .

Aro...

Comme si il lisait dans les pensées , le vampire entra en me souriant . Sa longue chevelure brune attaché en queue de cheval .

-Jacob Black...Le modificateur qui a développé une affection particulière à la chère Renesmée ...

J'émis un grognement . Je n'aimais pas sa façon de parler de Renesmée ...Comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire jouet

À peine eus-je grogné que toute la garde débarqua près de Aro .

-Pas besoin de vous mettre dans tous vos états , j'ai juste grogné , m'exaspérais-je auprès de la garde .

-Bon ! Le chiot ! Dis-nous où sont les Cullen ! S'écria Jane .

Aro sourit et ordonna qu'on me détache . Ce que deux gardes firent . Aro voulut me prendre la main mais ma mutation l'en empêcha . À peine voulus-je m'élancer sur Aro Volturis que je sentis une douleur se répandre dans mes membres . J'avais oublié le fichu pouvoir de Jane !

-Ne t'avises plus de faire ça , chiot !

Je m'écroulais à terre , en homme . La douleur avait été telle ...

-Dis-nous où sont les Cullen , répéta Jane . Ma nudité ne me gênait pas . Je les aurais regardé dans les yeux ses vermines mais je sentais encore des séquelles de la douleur alors je restais couché sur le ventre , à terre .

-Je...Je sais pas , murmurais-je .

-TU MENS ! Hurla Aro , je te jure que tu vas souffrir chère cabot ! Maintenant à chaque mensonge ce sera une décharge . Jane occupes-toi de lui . Alec apportes-lui des vêtements ! Qu'on en finisse .

Le tout ne prit que quelques secondes . J'enfilais rapidement les vêtements , qui , pour mon plus grand bonheur n'empestait pas le vampire .

-Où sont les Cullen ? Demanda Jane .

Que pensait-elle ? Je n'en savais rien .

-Je ne sais pas ! Quand est-ce que ça va rentrer dans ta petite cervelle de vampire ?

Je reçus une décharge , quand elle s'arrêta je sentis mes forces m'abandonner puis la douleur recommença .

Le problème c'est que les Cullen ne sauraient rien de ma disparition ainsi que la meute car ils me croient en voyage avec Matthew et les Cullen ont arrêtés de craindre ne serais-ce un peu pour mon existence dès qu'ils m'ont pris Renesmée ... Pff ! Mais ...Une minute et Matthew ? Il est parti au moment même où les Volturis sont arrivés , après avoir reçu un coup de fil . Il m'aurait trahi ? N'empêche je n'ai pas été très honnête non plus , il faut l'avouer ...

Une douleur se répandit dans mes membres . Jane s'impatientait .

PDV Embry Call

Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois faire ma ronde tout seul le matin ? ne suis pas matinale , moi ! Bon j'avoue que j'ai oublié de la faire hier et avant hier , mais je pensais que Seth s'en ficherait mais apparemment non ! Je suis "puni"

J'en reviens pas que Jake ait nommé Seth responsable ! Quelle trahison amicale ! Ne suis-je pas sérieux , moi ?

_Il faut que je tue Aro , ainsi ils seront déstabilisés !_ Je vis , à travers d'autre yeux , le château des Volturis ainsi que Aro et sa garde . Puis une douleur immense . Puis , plus rien .

Qu'étais-ce ? Ho mon dieu ! Je reconnais cette voix ...Jake ! Je me mis à courir en direction de chez les Clearwater . Je gardais ma forme loup et défonçais la porte , j'entendis Sue râler . Leah et Seth prenaient leur déjeuner .

-Mais t'es devenus malade ? Me demanda Leah .

Haaaa Leah restera Leah . Seth voyant que je me trémoussais sortit dans sa cour arrière , dehors , et muta .

Heureusement , tout comme Jacob sa maison était isolé .

« Jake , je pense que j'ai entendu Jake , un bref instant . Il est au château des Volturis » Dis-je à Seth

« Quoi ? Faut tout de suite appeler les Cullen »

Et il se re transforma en humain . Il courut vers son téléphone et composa le numéro des Cullen , enfin de Carlisle d'après ce que me disait Seth .

-Carlisle ? Oui c'est Seth...Non ! Je n'appelle pas pour Renesmée ! C'est Jacob ! Il est au château des Volturis ! Où êtes-vous ? Non ce n'est pas une blague ! Croyez-moi ! Merci...

Après quelques minutes il raccrocha .

-Ils sont en Italie .

-Où en Italie ? M'enquis-je .

-Je ne sais pas . Edward a obligé Carlisle a raccroché avant qu'il m'en dise plus . Il faut qu'on fouille TOUTE l'Italie ...Murmura Seth .

PDV Jake

1 an et demi plus tard.

Un hurlement m'échappa . Jane rigola . Je me mis à crier de plus belle .

-Où sont les Cullen ? Demanda t-elle .

-Je...Je...Sais pas , marmonnais-je pour la inième fois .

Elle me renvoya une énorme décharge et j'hurlais de nouveau .

J'haletais , désormais . Je me relevais et vis Jane s'en aller . C'était tout pour aujourd'hui . Alors que des gardes m'emmenaient . Je m'élançais vers la porte , mutais , et courus de toutes mes forces . Je trouvais cela étrange que personne ne m'ait retenu . Mais je m'en fichais . Je courus , courus . Encore et encore .

Et j'entendis une voix dans ma tête .

« Jake , où es-tu ? » Hurla la voix de Seth .

« Je...Je...Sais pas » Murmurais-je

« Cours jusqu'à Cinque Terra , tu t'ens sens capable ? » Me demanda Seth .

« Je vais essayer ... » Lui répondis-je .

« Dis-moi quand tu es arrivés »

...

« Je suis là , Seth »

« Okay , je vois où tu es ... Tourne à gauche , oui , ici . Voilà à gauche encore et cours tout droit jusqu'à sentir l'odeur des Cullen . »

Je me mis à courir . Je n'en pouvais plus . Je sentais des douleurs apparaître . Tout ça à cause de fichu don de Jane ! En voyant une Villa , et en sentant l'odeur des Cullen j'aboyais , puis , m'écroulais et m'évanouit .

...

-Ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles . Tu survivras , me dit Carlisle

-Merci doc . Lui dis-je tandis qu'il entourait mon tibias d'un bandage .

J'étais allongé sur leur sofa , dans un salon spacieux . C'était bien à l'image des Cullen .

-Ils t'ont frappés fort ? S'inquiéta Bella .

-Non , ne t'inquiète pas , lui murmurais-je .

Je vis Edward froncer les sourcils .

-On ne s'inquiète pas pour un cabot comme toi ! Lança t-il sèchement .

Bella lui administra un coup de coude et je me mis à sourire discrètement

Lui , il ne devait pas être très content de mon retour au sein de sa famille . Il savait que dès que Renesmée saurait que je suis là , elle refusera qu'on se sépare de nouveau .

Edward grogna à mes pensées et je lui offris un sourire narquois .

-Au fait où est Renesmée ? M'enquis-je .

-Au lycée , répondit calmement Edward .

Je tournais ma tête vers les cadres posés sur une armoire , collée contre le mur . Je vis sur un cadre une jeune fille blonde , souriant de toutes ses dents aux côtés d'un jeune garçon . Étais-ce ...

-Renesmée ? Oui , finit Edward pour moi .

-Qui est le garçon ? Lui demandais-je .

Edward me sourit sournoisement , comme moi précédemment .

-Son ami . Ben c'est ce qu'elle dit ...

Je sentis mon coeur s'accélérer . M'avait-elle oubliée ?

-Elle s'est épanouie . Elle n'a pas besoin de toi , je te l'ai déjà dis , murmura Edward .

-Edward ! S'écria Bella , Ryan est juste un ami pour Renesmée ! Et Renesmée a besoin de Jacob ...

J'inspirais un bon coup en espérant que Edward dise n'importe quoi...

-Dis-moi Jacob , me demanda Carlisle , que voulait les Volturis ?

-Savoir où vous étiez...

-Mais tu l'ignorais ! S'exclama Bella .

-C'est ce que je me tuais à leur dire , mais bien sûr il ne me croyait pas .

Bella se jeta dans mes bras , et se mit à pleurer sans larmes .

-Tu endures toujours tellement à cause de moi !

-À cause de nous ! Rectifia Esmé .

-Non si tu ne me connaissais pas , tu ne serais pas amis avec les Cullen et les Volturis t'auraient laissés tranquille...

-Et je n'aurais pas trouver l'objet de mon imprégnation , murmurais-je .

Bella huma mon odeur puis fronça le nez .

-Par contre ça fait changement de quand j'étais humaine ...

J'éclatais de rire et la serrais davantage dans mes bras .

Soudainement des coups retentirent à la porte . Une odeur de vampire me chatouilla le nez et je me tendis

Serais-ce...Les Volturis ?

Voilà je vous laisse le suspense . Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée :)

Emma


	11. Chapter 11 : La chaleur du soleil

Chapitre 11

PDV Nessie

Un soupir m'échappa , cela allait faire presque 2 heures que j'étais enfoncée dans ce fichu siège !

Deux heures que je regardais les voitures avancer à un rythme de tortue ! Et impossible de prévenir qui que ce soit , parce que , par malheur , mon portable était vidé . Juste au moment où j'allais expliquer à Alice dans quelle situation fâcheuse je m'étais mise . Comme c'est amusant ! - Pure sarcasme - .

Pendant que les conducteurs s'insultaient entre eux j'entrepris de réviser mon contrôle de géographie pour Mardi qui arrivait ...Demain j'allais pouvoir me réveiller tard ! Vive le vendredi ! Et avec un peu de chance je pourrais me réveiller dans les bras de mon imprégné !

Je n'avais qu'une envie et c'était de bousculer toutes les voitures et d'enfoncer mon pied dans l'accélérateur .

Prise d'une pulsion soudaine je me garais sur le côté devant un magasin de vêtements . Tiens Alice va être heureuse quand je vais venir chercher ma voiture . Je sortis de celle-ci avec mes affaires . Je retournais à l'école rapidement et coupais par la forêt , et pus donc aller à mon rythme de demi-vampire .

J'arrivais rapidement près de la Villa et croisais mon père qui soupira .

-Il est où ? Lui demandais-je immédiatement .

-Bonjour quand même , marmonna mon père .

-Papa ! M'indignais-je .

Il soupira et m'indiqua l'Ouest de la forêt .

-Il est avec Bella ...

-Et ses blessures ? M'enquis-je .

-Il va mieux , ne t'en fais pas ...Tu n'as qu'à suivre leur odeur ...

-Merci papa , lui dis-je avant de partir à vitesse vampirique .

Je repérais bien vite l'odeur de mon amour accompagnée par celle de ma mère . L'odeur se fit plus forte près d'une clairière . J'écartais quelques plantes qui me cachait la vue et mon coeur se mit à battre furieusement dans ma poitrine quand je vis mon imprégné . Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs ...

Il parlait avec ma mère , mais ils entendirent tous deux les battements de mon coeur . Jacob tourna la tête et son coeur accéléra aussi . Ma mère me fit un sourire bienveillant et s'éclipsa très rapidement . Jacob me sourit et ma tête se mit à tourner violemment . Jacob se leva et je me mis à courir , mais à vitesse humaine , pour savourer le moment

J'arrivais rapidement près de lui et lui sautais dans les bras . On tomba dans l'herbe et on se mit à rire , j'étais au dessus de lui et j'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes . Il posa ses mains à l'extrémité de mes hanches et je glissais ma langue dans sa bouche à la recherche de la sienne . Il s'éloigna de mon visage et m'observa .

-Ho ma belle...Tu as tellement grandis , me murmura t-il . Je lui caressais la joue et voulus replonger dans sa bouche qui m'avait tant manqué mais il m'arrêta en riant .

-Attends ma belle ...Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle , rigola t-il doucement .

Je ris un peu .

-Tu m'as manqués , me murmura t-il .

-J'ai crus devenir folle sans toi , répondis-je simplement .

-Mais tu es déjà folle , se moqua t-il .

Je lui administrais une petite tape sur l'épaule . Il rit . On se releva et mes yeux s'emplirent d'amour .

Je sortis de ma bulle en voyant sur son bras gauche une énorme marque rouge .

Je pris son bras et écarquillais les yeux . Il me caressa la joue et s'empara de ma main .

-Non , tu n'échapperas pas à mon interrogation , Jake ! Le menaçais-je .

Il me fit un sourire craquant mais je posais un doigt sur sa bouche .

Et , à ma plus grande surprise , il ouvrit sa bouche et mordilla mon doigt , un frisson me parcourut .

Gênée , je retirais mon doigt en rougissant violemment. Jacob explosa de rire et me prit par les hanches .

...

-...Et donc tu dis que Aro voulait savoir où était les Cullen ? Demanda Carmen à Jacob .

Nous étions dans le salon avec les Denalis et les nomades composer essentiellement de Peter , Charlotte , Mary , Randall et de Garett . Ma famille avait contacté les égyptiens , les roumains ainsi que les autres clan du Nord comme les Irlandais ou les Amazones , mais ils n'étaient pas encore là...Ils avaient plus de route à faire . Sans doute venaient-ils en courant ...

-Oui , répondit Jacob , Aro et Jane semblaient absolument savoir...D'ailleurs je me suis échappé un peu trop facilement...

-Comment t'es-tu échappés ? L'interrogea Charlotte .

-C'est un peu flou...Je me suis évanouie après être arrivé ici ...Je me souviens que après la séance de torture de Jane je me suis échappé , prise d'une pulsion soudaine...Enfin...Je crois...Tout ce dont je me souvins c'est que je n'ai aucune difficulté à partir . Comme si ils attendaient que je parte ...

Tout le monde se tut dans le salon . Seule les respirations et les coeurs de moi et Jake cassaient le silence .

-Alice , dit soudainement mon père , as-tu une vision récemment qui pourrait être subtile de nous aider ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers ma tante . Celle-ci s'appuya contre Jasper qui la serra contre lui .

-Non rien d'intéressant , tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite la confrontation ...

-Mais votre loup a été confronté au Volturis , et torturé c'est ça ? Demanda Kate

Je resserrais ma prise sur la main de Jacob qui me sourit doucement .

Ma mère hocha la tête et glissa sa main dans celle de mon père , puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en voyant le regard noir que Tanya lui offrait . Je soupirais et caressais doucement la main de mon aimé .

-Pourquoi tenir tant à ce loup ? Me demanda Carmen . Ne voyant dans cette question aucun dégoût , juste de la curiosité je décidais de répondre .

-Je l'aime , c'est tout . Je n'ai pas d'explications particulières ...Je suis juste follement amoureuse de lui...

Carmen me sourit . Elle était la plus compréhensible des Denalis , enfin selon moi .

-Nessie ! Me dit soudainement ma mère , tu devrais aller te coucher tu as école demain...

Et oui nous étions déjà Dimanche . J'avais passé mon week-end avec mon amoureux . Plus heureuse que jamais .

-Si tu veux , maman , soupirais-je . Jacob tu viens ?

Jacob se leva et mon père l'arrêta immédiatement en lui lançant un regard noir :

-Si tu crois que tu vas dormir dans la même chambre que Nessie , tu rêves , le cabot .

Ils se défièrent tous les deux du regard .

-Edward !

-Papa !

Ma mère et moi étions révoltés en voyant l'attitude qu'il affichait face à Jacob .

Je pris la main de Jacob et nous partîmes vers mon cottage .

En y arrivant Jacob me sourit et je sentis mon coeur chavirer .

Il s'assit sur mon canapé .

-Esmé a vraiment fait un beau boulot ! Finit-il par dire au bout d'une minute de silence .

-N'est-ce pas ?

Je m'assis à côté de lui et il attrapa ma main qu'il porta à ses lèvres . Il se mit à embrasser le dos de ma main , comme quelqu'un qui saluerait une reine . Ce geste me fit rire et Jacob releva les yeux vers moi en souriant .

-Rends-moi , ma main ! M'indignais-je faussement .

-À vos odres , s'esclaffa t-il .

Je lui fis un magnifique sourire .

-Allez ma chérie , tu vas dormir !

-Non ! Je veux pas ! Râlais-je en imitant une gamine .

Jacob rigola et me prit dans ses bras en courant vers la chambre .

Il me reposa sur le sol de ma chambre . Je me mis à observer mon amoureux et me jetais sur lui et il tomba avec moi sur le lit .

Nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre , je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser , il posa ses mains à l'extrémité de ma taille et me rendit mon baiser avec ardeur . J'agrippais ses cheveux courts et notre baiser devint plus fougueux .

-Jacob , tu cherches ton matelas pour dormir par terre dans la bouche de ma fille ? Demanda une voix derrière moi .

Jacob décolla nos lèvres et rigola :

-Oui , tout à fait . Mais c'est un peu dure à trouver . Je crois que je vais devoir dormir dans le même lit que Ness

Je me mis à pouffer stupidement .

Je me retournais rapidement pour voir mon père qui avait croisé les bras .

-Surement pas ! Si tu cherchais dans le sous-sol au lieu de fourrer ta langue dans la bouche de Renesmée tu trouverais peut-être quelque chose, ironisa mon paternel.

-Emmett sort de ce corps, me moquais-je. Mon père leva les yeux au ciel.

Jacob se releva et leva les yeux au ciel et descendit au rez-chaussé .

-Que fais-tu là ? Demandais-je à mon père qui fixait mon haut légèrement relevé. Oeuvre de Jacob Black.

-Moi je m'assurais que Jacob Black garde ses mains baladeuses pour lui , marmonna mon père .

-Je t'entends Edward , cria Jacob du sous-sol .

-J'espère bien , répliqua mon père .

Je ris, mon père soupira et me tendit deux cahiers, le premier semblait un peu vieux, mais il était en assez bon état, le deuxième avait une couverture blanche.

-Tiens , pour notre Nessie qui est vraiment redevenue elle-même depuis que Jacob Black est là . Ne l'ouvre que quand tu te sentirais perdue, d'accord ?

-D'accord merci papa.

-Ça me fait plaisir, ma puce. Tu vas être surprise des écrits de ces livres.

Je lui souris et le pris dans mes bras .

...

-Arrête de râler , papa ! Jacob ne va pas me sauter dessus . Et de toute façon j'ai besoin qu'il dorme près de moi , après tout deux ans et demi sans se voir... Plus jamais !

Mon père fulmina davantage . Par malheur , selon Edward , Jacob n'avait trouvé aucun matelas , et après 6 vérifications , mon père avait pus constater qu'en effet , il n'y avait aucun matelas .

Et il semblerait que les choses ne soient pas en faveur de mon père car mon canapé ne peut pas se déplier en lit et est trop petit pour mon grand loup . Du coup , il devait dormir avec moi .

-Il aurait pu dormir à la Villa , grogna mon paternel .

-Arrête !

-Qui sait ce qu'on va faire, se moqua Jacob.

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète , clébard , pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche ! S'écria mon père .

-Papa , bonne nuit va rejoindre maman ! Insistais-je , gênée .

-Ouais...

Mon père finit par partir, en nous lançant un regard soucieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je plaisantais Edward, le rassura mon imprégné.

La porte d'en bas claqua enfin, et ma gêne se dissipa rapidement.

Comme si on allait faire l'amour cette nuit ! Pff !

Et si Jacob, en avait envie, allait-il oser me le dire ou allait-il attendre que j'en ai envie, moi aussi ?

En y pensant bien, je n'étais pas spécialement pressée de faire l'amour avec lui. Je m'empourprais alors que des images très explicites traversaient mon cerveau.

-Bonne nuit , marmonna Jacob, qui (heureusement) ne me regardait pas.

J'arrêtais mes réflexions tordues et secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

-Et tu ne me donnes même pas un bisous ? M'indignais-je en m'installant à côté de lui .

Il me fit un petit bisous sur la joue et ferma les yeux .

Moi j'avais plus de mal à m'endormir . Je reçus un message de Ryan .

"Toutes les invitations sont distribués , rien que pour ma Nessie chérie . À demain . Jenny

Ryan "

Il est chou ! Je finis par m'endormir profondément dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Voilà le onzième chapitre ! En espérant que ça vous plait toujours :D

Emma


	12. Chapter 12 : Disparition

**Chapitre 12 **

PDV Alexandra

Les Volturis me regardaient étrangement, pourquoi le fait de vouloir m'allier avec eux leur semblait si...

Horrible ?

-Vous avez perdu votre langue, Aro ? Lui demandais-je . Celui-ci sortit de sa torpeur et sourit sadiquement.

-Et qui es-tu ? S'enquit Caïus .

-Je suis Alexandra, la soeur de Vi...

Je me rendis compte que si je leur avouais que j'étais la soeur de Victoria ils me tueraient...

-De Vi ? Demanda Aro .

-Rien ! Rien ! Absolument rien ! J'en veux à Renesmée Cullen de...M'avoir pris mon amoureux ! Jacob Black !

Ce fut la seule chose qui me passa par la tête . Les Volturis me fixèrent avec effarement .

-Hum, marmonna Aro Volturis, on va dire que l'on te croit...Joins-toi à nous pour tuer les Cullen !

Je leur souris et Aro m'attrapa la main, je poussais un cri et voulu retenir ma main . Trop tard .

-La soeur de Victoria ? La femme rousse que les Cullen ont tués ? Je devrais te tuer pour être sa soeur...Mais...Ton don est intéressant...Très intéressant...

Je soupirais de soulagement tandis que Caïs murmurait :

-Mais tu souffriras quand même...JANE ! Hurla t-il .

Je sentis une douleur se répandre dans mes membres...

PDV Jasper

Jamais je n'aurais cru que je ferais ça . Jamais je ne penserais qu'une idée aussi fourbe me traverse . Jamais . Mais Alice et ma famille passait avant tout , même si toute ma famille me détesterait je devais le faire .

…

Quelques heures plus tôt…

Dehors, il faisait soleil . Forks me manquait, la pluie et l'humidité avait finit par avoir raison de moi . Je soupirais tandis que j'entendis Renesmée et Jacob se disputer un peu fort . Comme je n'avais rien à faire je décidais d'écouter ce qui ne me regardait pas

-…Que je vais arrêter de voir mes amis parce que monsieur le loup ici présent est jaloux ? Je fais ce que je veux, s'offusqua Renesmée .

-De toute façon, tes parents seront d'accord avec ça ! Soupira Jacob . Ryan pourra se passer de toi, ajouta t-il amèrement .

-Je t'ai déjà mille fois que tu pouvais venir si tu voulais, s'exaspéra Carlie , mais non ! Monsieur ne veut pas !

-Nessie tu n'iras nul part ! S'emporta Jacob . C'est hors de question ! Une soirée plein d'humais souls, je te l'interdis formellement !

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Mon père ? Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! Et c'est pas toi qui va en décider autrement, se révolta Renesmée .

Elle monta à l'étage en lançant à Jacob :

-Je vais prendre une douche, maintenant fous-moi la paix .

On entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer .

Jacob se laissa tomber sur le canapé et remarqua que je le fixais .

- Quoi ? M'agressa t-il .

-Rien, je songeais juste que si tu étouffais Renesmée de la sorte, elle finira par partir .

-Je sais ! Mais ces temps-ci, rien ne va ! Elle est fâchée pour un rien ! Je m'emporte facile et on se dispute ! Tout dérape dans notre couple !

-Je suis pas un expert en couple, mais j'ai peut-être une solution pour vous…

Il releva la tête vers moi et me regarda intensément . Ses yeux remplis de curiosité . Rien que pour voir Jacob rougir je décidais de ne pas être subtile .

-Le sexe, lui dis-je en souriant . Comme je m'y attendais il rougit un peu, non beaucoup . Mais grâce à sa peau cuivré cela ne se voyait pas . Du moins pas beaucoup . Mais moi, grâce à mon don je pus savoir qu'il était gêné . Je souris, et me mis même à rire .

-Elle n'est…Elle n'est pas prêtre, bredouilla t-il, en tripotant nerveusement le bout de sa chemise blanche .

-C'est là où tu te trompes, Jacob . Renesmée est plus mûre que tu le crois .

-Peut-être, mais là n'est pas mon problème . Mon problème est Ryan . Ils sont tellement proches ! Ça m'inquiète…

-T'inquiète pas, elle ressent que de l'amitié envers lui, je te jure…Lui, par contre…

-Quoi ? Rugit Jacob, en me fixant . On entendit l'eau de la douche se stopper et je lui dis : Ne t'en fais pas Renesmée t'adore…Enfin seulement si tu te mets à appliquer mon conseil

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais offrir à Renesmée sa première fois dans de tel condition ? S'indigna t-il . Une dispute ? Hors de question !

-Je te parlais pas de ça, soupirais-je, mais du fait de ne pas trop l'étouffer…En ce qui concerne votre vie privée en tant que couple…Je t'ai juste dit que parfois le sexe peut porter ses fruits…Mais bon…Fais comme tu veux…

Sur ce, je me levais alors que Renesmée descendit et que je sentis la discussion arriver pour Jacob . Je partis donc chasser . Un cerf était planté devant moi et je l'attrapais avec facilité, et le bus . Laissant la carcasse derrière moi je repartis à la Villa . Renesmée et Jacob n'était plus en train de se disputer mais dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Merci Jasper, au moins tu tires les idées au clair de ce bêta ! Rigola Renesmée .

-De rien ma petite nièce .

Jacob se sentait léger et amoureux et Renesmée, elle , se sentait juste amoureuse, il avait dut lui parler de son soucis avec Ryan . Je m'installais près d'eux et me sentis de trop, il était vraiment désagréable d'être avec un couple qui se prouver leur affection devant vous . On se sentait toujours de trop, mais avec ces deux-là c'était pire étant donné qu'ils étaient imprégnés et quand ils étaient dans leur mode -ou monde, qui sait ? - : « On est imprégné et on s'aime » ils éclipsaient tout le monde on se sentait d'autant plus mal à l'aise . Je les regardais discrètement et me demandais ce que Jacob avait pu ressentir, suite au rejet de Bella . Étant donné que son imprégné était au travers de Bella, il a dut être au bord du suicide…Jacob et Renesmée était en train de se frotter leur nez l'un contre l'autre, en riant . La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'ils se rendent compte de leur bêtise . Un sourire en coin apparut sur mes lèvres .Ils étaient vraiment mignon tous les deux . Je regardais ma montre et m'aperçut que il était 16 heures passées . Hum…Bizarre…Toute ma famille ainsi que les alliés étaient partis chasser . Seul Renesmée, Jacob et moi étions restés . Eux deux pour être seul et moi, parce que j'avais déjà chassé ce matin . Ce rassemblement qui y avait eu lieu il y a maintenant 9 ans et demi était tout autant stressant. Mais on se retrouvait tous avec délice . Bien sûr Siobhan avait essayé déjà de penser positivement, elle le faisait tous les soirs . La dernière fois elle avait essayé et rien ne s'était passé . Mais aujourd'hui le combat était inévitable, il fallait qu'on en finisse avec ces fichus Volturis ! La porte de l'entrée grinça, et des pas se dirigèrent vers nous trois . Tia, Benjamin et Kebi se dressait devant nous, en gros tout le clan egyptien sauf une personne .

-Où est Amon ? Demanda Renesmée en se détournant-enfin- de son amoureux .

-Il est partit un peu loin dans le Nord . Les animaux de ce secteur ne lui conviendrait pas, d'après ce qu'il dit, répondit Tia en riant et en tombant sur le canapé . Les autres s'assirent aussi . Renesmée leurs proposait toute sorte de sang à boire dans une tasse, qu'ils refusaient poliment . Jacob, avait le nez dans le cou de Renesmée . Surement pour échapper à l'odeur, et aussi parce qu'à mon avis, il aimait ça . Renesmée partit dans une discussion animé avec Benjamin, qui s'approcha même d'elle, pour poursuivre sérieusement la discussion . Bientôt, ils furent si près que leurs jambes se touchaient . Mais, à la droite de Renesmée, se trouvait Jacob qui ne loupait rien de leur échange, et quand les jambes de Renesmée et de Benjamin entrèrent en contact par accident, un grognement sourd mais terrifiant monta dans sa gorge . Benjamin s'éloigna tout de suite, conscient que le chien de Renesmée était très protecteur envers sa maitresse . Je me mis à rire dans ma tête, pour ma blague de mauvais goût . En fait Jacob était très possessif et jaloux surtout ! Je sortis dehors et entendis un cri…Mais c'est…

-ALICE ! Hurlais-je en me dirigeant vers le cri . Je vis devant elle, Jane et Alec . Il tenait Alice par le cou, et lui avait mit une de ses main sur la bouche pour ne pas qu'elle hurle .

-Jasper Hale ? On aurait pu trouver mieux comme Cullen ! Tant pis ! Dit Alec

-Ne sois pas si insatisfaite…C'est son mari, il fera tout ce qu'on lui demande pour sauver sa précieuse femme , rigola Jane .

Alice me regardait avec des yeux paniqués .

-Bon…On va la tuer ! Et ensuite on tuera son compagnon

-NON ! ALICE, criais-je .

Je vis sur le visage de Jane se dessiner un sourire sadique .

-Tue les, Alec . Qu'on en finisse avec ces deux premiers Cullen…Il suffit de les tuer quand ils sont en groupe réduit et…

-NON !Criais-je . Je…Je me joindrais à vous…Pendant la bataille et…Je vous dirais toutes les stratégies des Cullen…Je…Je

Jamais je n'aurais cru que je ferais ça . Jamais je ne penserais qu'une idée aussi fourbe me traverse . Jamais . Mais Alice passait avant tout , même si toute ma famille me détesterait je devais le faire . Je vis sur le visage de Jane une lueur intéressée . Alice avait les yeux baissés . Sans doute pensait-elle que je bluffais .

-Tu as intérêt à ne pas nous trahir, dit Jane . Bienvenu chez les Volturis . Il ne faut pas que la naine se souvienne de quoi que ce soit…ALEXANDRA !

Une femme rousse et aux yeux verts fit son apparition .

-Efface-lui les souvenirs de cette petite rencontre, veux-tu ?

Elle posa sa main sur le front de Alice . Ma chérie . J'avais conscience que ils trouveraient un moyen d'être sûr que je ne les trahirais pas . Et pour cela je sentais que la rousse aurait un rapport…Alice s'écroula sur l'herbe tandis que Alexandra se dirigea vers moi, comme ils tenaient encore Alice, je ne pouvais me défendre .

-Enlève tous les souvenirs qu'il a des Cullen, ordonna Jane à la femme rousse…Qui ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un , et remplace-les par des souvenirs faux . Il faut qui croit qu'il a toujours été un Volturis . Est-ce clair ?

-Oui, répondit la femme qui me faisait penser à quelqu'un…Qui ? Je l'avais sur le bout de langue …En plus leurs noms rimaient…J'en étais sûr…

Elle posa ses mains sur mon front, j'aurais tant voulu m'enfuir et prendre Alice avec moi, mais si je faisais le moindre mouvement ils tueraient Alice . Je sentis mon cerveau se compresser , mes souvenirs se mélanger…À qui me faisait penser cette femme ? Je sentais que je perdais connaissance, étrange pour un vampire…

-Pourquoi ne pas tuer la naine ? Demanda Alec.

-Aro voudra peut-être faire du recyclage après la combat…Et dieu seul sait à quel point il désire avoir Alice Cullen dans son armée…Laissons-la .

Ce fut les dernières paroles que j'entendis , je sentis quelqu'un me soulever aussi .

À son odeur je reconnus la femme rousse , dont je me souvenais déjà de l'odeur…

Elle ressemblait tant à…à…à…

Je me sentis m'enfoncer de plus en plus…

À…à…

VICTORIA !


	13. Chapter 13 : Quoi ?

**Chapitre 13 : **

"Surprise"

PDV Nessie

-Les européens sont les seuls individus à bénéficier des moyens nécessaires pour se lancer dans les conquêtes coloniales : ce sont les seuls à posséder la technologie leur permettant de fabriquer des armes opérationnelles pour s'imposer sur de grands et de petits espaces. Par cette suprématie, ils maîtrisent des axes de communications...

C'est à peine si j'écoutais le cours d'histoire de mon professeur, je songeais aux évènements de ces derniers jours . Il y a quelques jours on a retrouvé Alice inconsciente dans la forêt . Jasper avait hurlé le nom d'Alice puis était partit en courant. On l'avait suivit, avec le clan égyptien et Jacob, du moins essayer mais sa trace avait été perdu, jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur Alice, écroulée dans l'herbe verte de la forêt, elle ne se souvenait de rien, et une fois qu'on eut avertit tout le monde, mon père décréta qu'il ne voyait rien dans la tête d'Alice , si ce n'était que du brouillard. Mais, jusqu'à présent, pas de nouvelle de Jasper, ce qui inquiétait beaucoup ma famille...Étrangement, à l'endroit où Alice avait été retrouvée une odeur flottait dans l'air, une odeur de vampire, ma famille, la meute et nos complices vampires étaient sûr que cette odeur appartenait aux Volturis, plus précisément à Jane et Alec, ainsi qu'une odeur inconnue, surement une nouvelle recrue dans cette famille royale, pourtant lorsque la meute avait sentit cette odeur, j'avais sentis Seth se tendre, même sous sa forme de loup, ce détail ne m'avait pas échappé, j'en avais parlé à Jacob qui ne m'avait dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et que si Seth savait quelque chose automatiquement il le saurait aussi, ainsi que le reste de la meute...

-Jenny Stewart ! Me rappela à l'ordre mon professeur, tâchez d'écouter le cours au lieu de regarder les oiseaux dehors !

Je ne répondis pas, et détournais la tête de la fenêtre pour que mon professeur ne me réprimande plus sur

ceci. J'arrêtais mes réflexions pour me concentrer sur le cours . En voyant à quel point c'était ennuyant, je me mis à regarder Ryan, mon voisin de classe, prendre des notes. Il semblait vraiment concentré et c'est quand je vis ce qu'il faisait que je compris pourquoi. Devant lui se trouvait une fille avec de longs cheveux noirs bouclés.

Il essayait de la dessiner, il avait plutôt bien réussis le contour de sa tête, mais semblait très concentré sur ces cheveux bouclés. Ryan était un véritable artiste, il dessinait magnifiquement bien les gens, mais ce qui était encore plus beau c'est quand il dessinait de personnes dont on ne voyait pas le visage...Ça restait mystérieux...

J'adorais ses dessins, il ne m'avait jamais dessiné, et je ne lui avais jamais demandé...Si un jour il en a envie, il pourra me demander.

-Ryan, pourquoi une soudaine inspiration pour les cheveux bouclés ? Chuchotais pour pas que le professeur ne nous entende .

-Je ne sais pas, la fenêtre était ouverte et le vent a fait bougé ses boucles de manière spectaculaire, après ça j'ai été complètement fasciné par celles-ci, me répondit-il sur le même ton .

-Tu aurais pu dessiner les miens, m'offusquais-je .

Il rigola et je lui souris .

-Mademoiselle Stewart et monsieur Lecarde, claqua sèchement mon professeur, vous allez me faire un plaisir de vous taire pour que je puisse donner mon cours tranquillement, et si vous n'êtes pas content, j'ai des tickets gratuits pour un aller dans le bureau du proviseur !

-Désolé, monsieur, répondit Ryan .

Le professeur recommença son blabla, alors que Ryan reprenait son crayon pour achever son magnifique dessin. Mes pensées divaguèrent rapidement vers mon louveteau ..Je me demande ce que Jacob est en train de faire...

-...Et je vais vous rendre vos contrôles de la semaine dernière, annonça notre instituteur, la note est sur 50 . Ça a été un désastre, il n'y a que le tiers de la classe qui a une note acceptable, le reste c'est sans commentaire . Le professeur distribua les évaluations tout en faisant un petit commentaire à chaque personne, quand il se dirigea vers moi il me toisa de haut en bas .

-Mademoiselle Stewart vous pouvez vraiment faire mieux, vous qui d'habitude avez de si bonne note, dit-il en me tendant ma feuille .

Je m'emparais de ma copie et découvris ma note. 35/50, soit 15 points perdus inutilement. Oui je pouvais vraiment faire mieux...Mais l'histoire n'a jamais été un de mes points forts. J'étais bien meilleure en mathématique et en Sciences . Le français et moi c'était un échec total, heureusement pour moi en tant que Terminale S, donc science, j'étais dans une joie sans nom, même si la matière que je détestais le plus ( Français) faisait encore partie du programme on se focalisait à fond sur les Maths et la Science, ce qui me mettait en joie. Ryan reçut sa copie et le professeur ne manqua pas de dire qu'il avait eu la meilleure note de la classe et je vis tout de suite que lui et l'histoire étaient de grands amis. 49,5/50 . Pourquoi 0,5 points en moins ?

Parce que le professeur trouvait que la copie de Ryan était sale, pleine de ratures, alors qu'il n'y en avait que deux, et que les réponses étaient mal rédigés. Ryan était pourtant un poète et avait un langage très...comme mon père vais-je dire. Les professeurs sont tellement bizarres ! Je ne m'attardais pas plus longtemps sur cet examens et le rangeais dans ma pochette d'histoire. La cloche sonna et je me rendis rapidement vers mon prochain cours qui était Mathématique. Pour mon plus grand plaisir.

...

Mon sac tomba dans un bruit assourdissant, suite à sa chute. Je l'avais lancé dans mon salon, son poids allait finir par me casser le dos.

-Jake ? L'interpellais-je.

Seul le silence me répondit, je décidais d'aller me plonger dans un bon bain bouillant...Une fois cela fait, mes muscles se détendirent immédiatement et je pus profiter pleinement de mon bain.

Jacob entra dans la salle de bain à ce moment-là. En me voyant, ses joues se mirent à fumer.

Il bredouilla de faibles excuses et voulut sortir mais je l'en empêchais.

-Attends, Jacob !

Il se retourna vers moi lentement en haussant les sourcils , sans doute surpris que je ne rougisse pas et que je le retienne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ?

-Juste prendre mes vêtements dans la machine à laver, ils doivent être secs.

-C'est un peu bête que pour se rendre dans la salle de la machine à laver, il faut passer par la salle de bain de l'étage.

-Oui, un peu, murmura t-il.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Lui demandais-je en souriant.

-Heu...Bien et la tienne ?

-Géniale ! Excepté cette fichu note en Histoire !

-Combien ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-35/50, soufflais-je rapidement.

-J'ai eu pire, dit-il simplement, vraiment pire.

Je me mis à rire en voyant sa tête songeuse et rien qu'à imaginer ses notes catastrophiques j'éclatais de rire.

-Quoi ? Qu'il y a t-il de drôle, voulut savoir Jacob.

Je l'éclaboussais avec la mousse de mon bain. Il me fusilla du regard, mais avec un air malicieux, il s'empara du pommeau de la douche, tourna le robinet où était marqué un "_C" _ pour Cold, déclencha le pommeau et m'aspergea d'eau glaciale, je criais et sous la surprise du froid, et mon corps engourdie par mon bain brulant, sursauta. Je me redressais d'un coup, pris le pommeau dans les mains de Jacob et le lui fit retourner vers lui.

Il fut aspergé, à son tour par l'eau glacée et j'émis un petit couinement satisfait. Il me rejoignit dans le bain, debout lui aussi, ferma la porte de la douche, servant aussi de bain pour ne pas inonder la salle de bain et se mit à m'asperger d'eau.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de prendre le pommeau, sans succès. Quand j'eus enfin la brillante idée d'éteindre le pommeau, Jacob se figea_._

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je en regardant autour de moi. Jacob avait détourné le regard et rougissait.

Quand je compris ce qui clochait, le rouge me monta aux joues très rapidement, j'étais nue. Nue devant Jacob. Mes joues se mirent à fumer violemment. Je me cachais à l'aide de mes petites mais frêles, mais il arrêta mon geste et empêcha mes mains de faire quoi que ce soit. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et chuchota:

-Tu es belle, mon ange.

Mon coeur s'accéléra quand il enleva son t-shirt blanc, qui était trempé. Il le jeta dans un coin de la douche et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'entourais son cou de mes bras, et soupirais d'aise.

Plaf ! Ce bruit me ramena à la réalité et je pus constater que Jacob avait enlevé son jean et son boxer en une fois. Il s'en débarrassa et fit de même pour ses chaussettes. Il me plaqua contre la parois de la douche et se mit à mordiller la peau de mon cou. Mon coeur accéléra sa cadence de plus belle, quand Jacob entoura sa taille de mes jambes. Ça allait être ma première fois, _notre_ première fois. Un sentiment m'envahit, j'avais une désagréable impression de déjà-vu, et alors que les baisers de Jacob descendaient sur ma poitrine, cela me revint. Nathan ! J'avais déjà vécu ça avec Nathan ! Cela me fit froid dans le dos, et me donna une envie de vomir...J'aurais pu demander à Jacob d'arrêter, mais j'avais tellement confiance en lui, et il n'était pas Nathan. Alors, je refusais que mon ex-copain gâche ma première fois avec mon âme soeur .

Ma respiration s'accéléra, elle aussi, quand il rapprocha nos deux corps. Ça y est ! Nous y étions !

J'inspirais profondément, attendant sa venue en moi, mais je vis qu'il me fixait, dans l'attente d'un accord.

-Vas...Vas y, murmurais-je dans un souffle à peine audible.

-N'aie pas peur, ma chérie, murmura t-il de sa voix rassurante. Je serais doux, je te le promets...Si tu as trop mal, tu peux me mordre et me griffer autant que tu le veux.

-Je...

-RENESMÉE, entendis-je une voix hurler, alors que la porte d'en bas claquait. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire "ouf" on me sépara de Jacob et une serviette couvrit mon corps nu.

Il me fallut cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour m'apercevoir que ma mère me tenait contre elle, tandis que mon père grognait contre Jacob.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Hurlais-je.

-On chassait, et on s'est rapproché sans le vouloir de ta demeure, Renesmée, et j'ai entendus vos pensées. Enfin quelques bribes des tiennes et surtout celles de Jacob, me répondit mon père en fusillant mon amoureux du regard.

-Pourquoi tu es intervenus ? Tu m'expliques ?

-Tu es beaucoup trop jeune, Renesmée ! De plus, quand j'ai entendus les pensées perverses du clébard, j'avais juste envie de l'assassiner !

-Perverses ? Releva le clébard en question, les tiennes ne doivent pas être mieux quand tu fais ça avec Bella !

-Mais au moins, Charlie n'entend pas nos ébats ! Répliqua mon père, tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est horrible ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas de fille !

-Papa, maman, les interpellais-je froidement.

-Oui ? Répondirent-ils en parfaite synchronisation.

-Vous dégagez ! Hurlais-je en rage.

-Alors tu te rhabilles et tu viens à la Villa avec nous ! M'ordonna mon père . Et si Jacob veut venir, vous restez à la Villa !

Je soupirais tandis que ma mère m'entrainait dans ma chambre pour que je me change. Je lui claquais la porte au nez. Une fois seule, j'inspirais profondément...J'étais très, très, très en colère. Ils avaient complètement gâchés ma première fois. Je m'habillais et sortis de la chambre, mes parents nous escortèrent, Jacob et moi, jusqu'à la Villa, mon père ordonna à Esmé de nous surveiller, en lui expliquant brièvement la situation.

-Renesmée nest plus une enfant, Edward, avait dit Esmé, à mon plus grand bonheur, mais mon père s'était mis à râler en disant que sa propre mère était pour le fait que sa petite fille de 10 ans couche avec un cabot plein de puces, Esmé avait soupiré et accepté la requête de mes parents. Ceux-ci étaient partis, et moi et Jacob écoutions un film, Jacob partit dans la soirée en me souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Esmé lisait, alors que je feuilletais un magazine puis elle se tourna vers moi et soupira :

-Je suis désolé, ma puce. Ils ont tout gâchés, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est le mot. Gâcher, répondis-je d'un ton remplit d'amertume.

-C'est vraiment pas de chance que tes parents soient passés par là, à ce moment précis, murmura t-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

-Grand-maman, pleurnichais-je, ça allait être ma première fois...Néanmoins, je sais pas comment mon père a entendu nos pensées, la salle de bain est de l'autre côté de la maison.

-Appelle-moi Esmé, ma puce, et je comprends ta frustration mais la salle de bain, tu dis, me demanda t-elle, songeuse, puis après un long moment de silence elle me dit :

-tu ne penses pas que le destin a bien fait les choses ?

-Comment ça, demandais-je curieuse.

-Es-tu sûr que comme première fois, une douche soit l'endroit idéale ?

J'écarquillais les yeux, me rendant compte de la véracité de ses paroles.

-Tu...Tu as raison...

-Alors, morale de l'histoire ?

-C'est une bonne chose que mes parents soient intervenus

-Tu vois, ma puce, il faut toujours être le plus optimiste possible !

-Tu as raison, merci grand- ma...Heu Esmé. Elle sourit et je la pris dans mes bras. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le moment d'envisager une première fois. Vaut mieux que les choses se calment, je devrais me concentrer sur mon entrainement plutôt que sur Jacob.

En effet, étant donné que les Volturis venaient se battre, il me fallait apprendre, et Jasper étant aux abonnés absent, mon père s'était proposé comme professeur, tout comme Emmett, et Jacob. La meute avait voulu, eux aussi, m'aider.

Enfin, quand je dis la meute, je parle notamment de Quil, Embry et Seth. Les autres avaient voulus me regarder, particulièrement Paul. Mais mon choix avait été vite fait, Jacob. Bien évidemment.

-je pense que m'entrainer avec Leah serait plus...Intéressant, lâchais-je au bout d'une minute de silence.

-Leah, s'exclama Esmé, elle te l'a proposé ?

-Non, marmonnais-je, mais bon...

-Je me disais aussi, soupira Esmé.

-Au fait, où sont nos alliés ? Et la meute ? Je ne les ai pas vus de la journée...

-Journée de chasse, vers le nord...On a des animaux avec du sang délicieux, surtout vers le nord...Je sais pas quelle herbe ils mangent, mais ils sont délicieux...Je t'emmènerais les gouter...Quant à la meute, je leur ai construis rapidement une petite maison assez loin de la Villa pour ne pas qu'ils aient à supporter nos odeurs, mais elle reste proche en cas d'attaque. La plupart du temps, quand ils viennent ici tu es au lycée, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu les verras tous plus souvent. La guerre approche et il nous faut nous battre, alors des séances d'entrainements il y en aura plein !

-Ils vont bien se moquer de moi, je le sens...Dis grand-maman où est tonton Jasper ? Tu penses qu'il nous as trahi ?

-Je ne sais pas...Tout est arrivé, si vite...Je...Je n'en sais rien, ma puce.

-Et si il était mort, demandais-je les larmes aux yeux, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait ?

Ma grand-mère me regarda et me fixa avant de me serrer contre elle, fortement.

...

-J'adore l'odeur du bois frais, dis-je en inspirant. Tu as vraiment de la chance d'habiter une magnifique maison dans la forêt.

-Oui, c'est vrai, admit Ryan . c'est près du lycée et en plus il n'y a aucune bête nuisible à ma santé...

-C'est tes parents qui ont choisis la décoration ? Lui demandais-je.

-Heu...Oui...

-Ils sont toujours en voyage ?

-Toujours, de toute façon les rares fois où ils sont en Italie, ils ne viennent même pas me voir...

-Ho Ryan, murmurais-je tristement, je suis...Désolé...

Ryan habitait seul depuis un bon moment déjà, bien qu'il soit dans une magnifique maison, que ses parents lui envoyaient des lettres, ça ne suffisait pas. Il se sentait bien seul...Ce qui me rendait triste.

-C'est pas grave, au fait, Jenny, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, viens il faut que je te le montre !

-Tu dois me dire quelque chose que tu dois me montrer ? C'est bizarre, rigolais-je.

Il sortit de sa maison, moi sur ses talons et nous enfonça dans la forêt, une fois assez loin, je sentis une odeur de brebis...Résiste, Renesmée, résiste. Ryan me sourit et me lâcha la main . Il se figea et un bruit de déchirement se fit entendre, son dos s'étira et ses bras aussi. Un grognement sortit de sa bouche, ses dents s'allongèrent et sa peau devint grise. Bientôt, devant moi se trouvait un loup, un loup de la taille de Quil, moins grand que Jacob ou Sam, mais plus que Seth. Ryan était...Un loup.

-Je...Je...Je suis une demie-vampire, lâchais-je d'une traite.

Ryan toussota et je pris ça comme un...rire ?

Il partit se cacher derrière un arbre, surement pour se vêtir et revint, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je sais ce que tu es, Renesmée.

-Co...Comment connais-tu mon prénom ? Balbutiais-je.

-Renesmée ! Tu es vraiment étrange ! Je me transforme devant toi et te dis que je connais ta nature et la seule chose qui te choque c'est de savoir pourquoi je connais ton vrai prénom ? Ricana t-il.

-Je...Tu es un...Modificateur ?

-Non. Un hybride comme toi.

-Quoi ? Mi-vampire mi humain, ça n'a pas de sens, je veux dire tu ne pourrais pas te transformer et...

-Qui a dit que j'étais mi-humain ? Je suis à moitié vampire et à moitié loup.

-Ho ! Je...Je...Je ne connaissais pas ta race !

-Sans blague ! Ironisa t-il, c'est parce que il y en a très peu comme moi. Mon père était un vampire et ma mère un modificateur comme tu le dis...

-Mais...Je...Ce n'est pas possible, la seule louve femelle jusqu'à présent...C'est Leah...

-Je ne connais pas de Leah, ma mère se nommait Julia quant à mon père je ne le connais pas...

Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre, peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Néanmoins, je lui souris.

-Content que tout soit mit à plat, dit-il en brisant le silence.

-Oui, répondis-je simplement, et...Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tes parents t'ont vraiment abandonnés ou...

-Oui, sauf que je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils se trouvent, j'ai construis ma maison tout seul...Je croyais que je serais seul le reste de mes jours, m'avoua t-il des larmes au bord des yeux, sa voix était devenu rauque. Il allait pleurer.

-Ho...Ryan, murmurais-je, ne pleure pas...

Il voulut essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de bras, mais un nouveau sanglot déchirant se fit entendre. Je pris Ryan dans mes bras, il avait été là pour moi dans mes moments les plus difficiles, notamment lors de ma séparation avec Jacob.

Soudainement, alors qu'il explosait en sanglots, je pris son menton entre mon pouce et mon index, et relevais son visage avant de poser délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes.

…

C'est du grand n'importe quoi, hein ? Je sais, je sais. C'est un peu tordu comme chapitre, tantôt elle est sur le point de franchir le pas avec Jacob, tantôt elle embrasse Ryan, Renesmée me déçoit ! x)

Mais il y a sans doute une explication rationnel derrière tout ça :)

Sortons le champagne ! Renesmée et Jacob ont passés un cap aujourd'hui ! Une nouvelle étape dans leur relation de couple ! Enfin, ils n'ont pas vraiment passés le cap, mais bon, j'ai fais exprès.

*sifflote* et pas seulement pour vous faire mariner x)

Sinon, mon retard est dû au fait que...Bon la vérité c'est que je me suis laissé tenté par quelque chose :P. Spider-Man, c'est devenue une petite passion et du jour au lendemain je n'arrêtais pas de regarder, la série de 2009, les films et POUF ! Bref, sinon je me suis rebranché Twilight :D. Mais ça fait du bien d'avoir plusieurs choses que l'on aime. Avant j'étais une Twilight Mania. Maintenant, je vais mieux :P.

Bonne fin de journée à tous :)

Emma.

À demain pour le chapitre 14 !


	14. Chapter 14 : Transformation

Chapitre 14

PDV Gabriel

" La mystérieuse femme rousse "

( à vous de vous rappelez qui sait :D , il est déjà apparut )

Je détestais quand ma tante s'absentait, cela signifiait que je devais garder son magasin de vêtements. Vêtements de luxe. Pour femmes. Mes amis avaient beau se moquer de moi, je m'en moquais, avant, je rencontrais de magnifiques femmes que je jetais une fois "usée" (pour rester poli). Mais, en un beau jour d'été une fabuleuse jeune femme s'était présentée à la boutique. C'était la nièce d'une des plus grandes clientes de ma tante. La cliente en question, était d'ailleurs présente, à ce moment là. Pour en revenir à sa nièce, elle était rousse, avec de magnifiques boucles cuivrés et c'était ses yeux noisettes qui m'avaient totalement fait craquer !

Je me souviens encore de sa gifle, pour m'avoir cassé tous les os de la mâchoire. C'était il y a environs un an, depuis je suis beaucoup plus respectueux envers les femmes. Pas seulement celles de la boutique de ma tante mais toute les femmes que je rencontrais. Cependant depuis quelques jours une autre rousse tourne autour de ma boutique, je me pose de sérieuses questions. Elle me fixe toujours, l'air d'attendre quelque chose de moi. Elle s'arrête souvent dans la boutique mais n'entre jamais. J'en ai parlé à ma tante et elle m'a dit ne jamais avoir vu une telle femme, ce qui signifiait qu'elle venait uniquement lorsque moi je travaillais. Je devrais me sentir flatté, mais j'évite les rousses depuis un certain accident, grand traumatisme, il faut croire.

Nous étions Dimanche, il n'y avait personne dans le centre d'achat, ça me faisait bizarre de voir le Mail vide.

La même jeune déesse me fixa, et pour la première fois elle entra dans la boutique.

-Bonjour, la saluais-je sur un ton mielleux, je peux vous aider ?

-Oui, êtes-vous Gabriel Myrock ?

-Oui, répondis-je un peu étonné que des clients me cherchent, moi et non ma tante, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Beaucoup de chose, susurra t-elle d'une voix suave. En une demi seconde elle se retrouva près de moi et mit son visage dans mon cou et planta ses dents dedans. Je poussais un cri de douleur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, hurlais-je de douleur, ça va pas ?!

Bientôt, la douleur ne fut plus qu'une simple petit entaille au niveau du cou, mais un couteau transperçant mon cou. Je m'effondrais sur le sol, alors que la femme restait là à rien faire.

-Aidez-moi ! Pitié, la suppliais-je.

Elle ne fit rien sauf s'accroupir et poser ses mains sur mon front alors que je laissais la douleur m'envahir.

...

J'en étais sûr à présent, un marteau martelait une pluie de coups dans mon cou, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication, ou peut-être des coups de bâtons ou des coups de fouet...Je me faisais peut-être battre, mais alors pourquoi tant de brulures venant de l'intérieur ? Je n'osais plus respirer tellement que le fait de devoir faire travailler mes poumons me brulaient intérieurement, c'est tout dire. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais par terre, mais j'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité...Le visage de la jeune femme qui m'avait flanqué une gifle magistrale s'imposa à moi. Peut-être que la femme devant moi était sa soeur ? Elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout mais elle avait cette même beauté qu'elle et la même rousseur, par contre, les yeux de celle qui a planté ses dents dans mon cou étaient verts. J'entendais les battements de mon coeur ralentir, j'allais mourir, j'en étais sûr, maintenant. En ouvrant les yeux la seule que je pus voir fut du sang, me brouillant ma vue, je savais que l'on avait du sang dans le corps, mais au point que ça brouille ma vue. J'essayais d'ignorer la douleur du mieux que je pouvais, mais elle était toujours là, mais malgré ça je pus commencer à me poser des questions :

Pourquoi cette femme qui m'avait frappé était si...Puissante ?

-Bonne question, Gabriel, me répondit une voix féminine, la personne était tout prêt de moi je le sentais mais sa voix me semblait si lointaine...Mais...

Qui est-ce ? Qui me parle ?

-Je me nomme Alexandra...

Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu as essayés de me manger le cou...Ouille ! La douleur se faisait moins ressentir mais elle était toujours présente...

-Oui, c'est la fin de ta transformation...Bientôt tu n'auras plus mal nul part...Tu seras beau et fort, je te le promet.

D'accord...Alors apparemement on parle de transformation...Une transformation en super héro ? Je ne me souviens pas que Spider-Man, ou Iron-Man aient du souffrir à ce point avant de devenir ce qu'ils sont.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec Spider-Man, s'énerva la femme près de moi.

Tout d'un coup une incohérence vint germer dans ma tête. Comment savait-elle ce que je pensais ? À moins que je pense tout haut, mais vu la douleur, ça m'étonnerait. Parlant d'elle, comment se fait-il que je la ressente de moins en moins...

J'attendis une réponse de la femme mais je n'eus droit qu'à un soupir.

-Reste ici sagement, je reviens, murmura t-elle.

Je l'entendis partir, et me retrouvais seul avec ma douleur, certes diminuante mais qui persistait tout de même.

Et si...J'ouvrais les yeux...Je sentis mes poings se serrer d'eux même dès que j'eus essayé de soulever mes lourdes paupières. Mes dents se serrèrent aussi, cependant cela ne fit pas aussi mal que je l'eus crus. Néanmoins quand je voulus me lever, tout mon corps protesta, ma douleur intérieure revint intensément, je crus, de nouveau, que j'allais mourir...Je n'y croyais plus trop, cela faisait une vingtaine de fois que je me disais ça et pourtant j'étais encore vivant. Du moins, je crois...Vu la douleur qui me consume, je n'en suis pas sûr du tout. Pourtant, bientôt, je ne sentis plus rien. Mais quand je dis rien c'est rien. J'avais l'impression que mon corps n'existait plus. Comment pouvais-je savoir si je n'avais pas perdu un membre en route ? Je tentais

de soulever mes paupières, rien. Pourtant je fus aveuglé par la clarté que m'offrait mes yeux. Pourtant, il faisait nuit, j'étais là, dans une ruelle, les étoiles décoraient magnifiquement le ciel. Je voyais les étoiles avec tellement de clarté, je pouvais voir la fumé de chaleur produite par les étoiles se disperser dans le ciel.

Je fis bouger lentement mon bras, et mon pied gauche chacun leur tour. Ne ressentant rien, je me levais du mieux que je pus. Rien. Pas une douleur. Puis, ma gorge explosa littéralement, j'avais l'impression d'avoir mangé un milliard d'épices, je mis mes mains sur ma gorge, comme pour l'apaiser, mais sans succès. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, la douleur était pareille.

J'essayais de me creuser la tête, mais j'avais totalement oublié pourquoi je me trouvais ici, dans cette ruelle.

Une jeune femme rousse apparut devant moi, tenant un jeune homme par le cou. Il agonisait, elle lui grogna dessus et le jeta à mes pieds.

-Bois, m'ordonna t-elle.

Je ne compris pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais j'avais une envie folle de cet homme...Une envie de...le boire...

Ce fut comme si naturellement ma bouche vint trouver sa clavicule, ça sentait si bon...J'entendais son sang couler à travers sa gorge...Mes dents déchiquetèrent sa peau et je les plantais dans son cou. Le sang vint naturellement dans ma bouche, c'était chaud et sucré, c'était délicieux. Après m'être régalé, la jeune femme devant moi me fixa.

-Puis-je poser mes mains sur toi, me demanda t-elle prudemment. Je montrais les dents, que voulait-elle faire ?

Fais-moi confiance, je t'aie apporté à manger, non ?

Je reconnus de mauvaise grâce qu'elle avait raison. Je la laissais s'approcher de moi, elle posa ses mains sur mon front, immédiatement mes pensées s'embrouillèrent et je reculais violemment.

-Que me fais-tu, crachais-je, laisse-moi tranquille, sorcière !

-Calme-toi...Je veux te rendre tes souvenirs humains, me murmura t-elle.

Mes souvenirs humains ? Je grognais, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent à peine mais je pus entendre ce qu'elle répondait.

-Laisse-toi faire, tu verras, ça ira mieux après et tu seras moins confus.

Je voulus la frapper mais elle m'esquiva et se jeta sur moi, je la repoussais et montrais mes dents. J'allais la tuer.

-Je te déconseille de faire ça, Gabriel, tu n'es qu'un nouveau-né, alors que je suis une vampire expérimentée de plusieurs années. Tu as beau avoir une force exceptionnelle, je suis plus stratégique que toi !

Je fronçais les sourcils. Comment ça j'avais une force exceptionnelle ? J'étais nouveau-né ? Je ne suis pas un bébé !

-Je ne parle pas de ce genre de nouveau né, là, soupira t-elle.

Mais...Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ? Je ne pus réfléchir plus, que elle me plaqua au sol.

Mince ! Une seconde déconcentration ! Une, et voilà qu'elle m'a eut. Elle posa ses mains de force sur mon front, je me débattais mais rien à faire. Bientôt, mes pensées furent tellement emmêlés que je ne pus plus contrôler mon corps. Soudain des phrases se logèrent dans mon esprit, sans que je le veuille, sans que je puisse dire si c'était véridique ou pas.

Je me nomme Gabriel Myrock, je travaillais dans le magasin de ma tante, quand cette femme est venue. Je me suis planté un pieux dans le coeur en voulant me suicider, elle a voulut me sauver en me transformant. Je suis désormais un vampire. Je vais pouvoir me venger de celle qui a fait en sorte que je me suicide, les Volturis sont ma nouvelle famille, et je dois les aider à détruire leur clan ennemi. Non pas seulement par solidarité familiale mais aussi parce que je déteste Renesmée Carlie Cullen.

Et voilà ce chapitre 14 ! En espérant qu'il vous a plut. Me mettre à la place de Gabriel n'a pas été aussi amusant que d'être Rosalie. Étant donné, que je suis en train de développer ce personnage et qu'il n'a pas encore de caractère à lui. Je plains les Cullen, tout le monde les déteste...À part leurs alliés. Le don d'Alexandra est assez dangereux. Pour ceux qui ont pas compris elle peut effacer les souvenirs des gens, et les remplacer par d'autres. Elle peut garder une partie vraie des souvenirs et remplacer l'autre par des mensonges. Elle peut évidemment rendre leurs souvenirs aux personnes. En tout cas, ils haïssent tous Renesmée xD

Bonus

Un petit n'importe quoi :P

Renesmée : L'auteur est totalement sadique ! On dirait qu'elle veut que tous les personnes du clan adverse me déteste !

Jacob : Mais non !

Renesmée : C'est facile à dire pour toi, elle t'adore et ne t'as rien fais de mal !

Jacob : Elle m'a quand même fait me droguer, je te signale.

Renesmée : Okay, j'avoue...On devrait se révolter.

Rosalie : Vous avez raison, vous avez vu comment au chapitre 8 elle m'a fait déprimé ?!

Jasper : Et moi donc ! Je me suis fait kidnappé au chapitre 12 !

Alice : Et moi maltraité ( Chapitre 12 aussi )

Renesmée : Et Ryan m'a embrassé !

Jacob : Quoi ?!

Ryan : Et Renesmée ne m'aime pas !

Bella : Elle m'a fait me disputer avec mon Edward d'amour ( Chapitre 6)

Edward : C'est vrai ça !

Renesmée, Jacob, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Ryan, Bella, Edward: Révolte ! Révolte ! Révolte !

Moi : On se calme un peu les personnages, déjà c'est Stephenie Meyers, qui vous a crée si elle l'avait pas fait vous ne subiriez pas ce que je vous fais subir.

Rosalie : Elle a raison, allons-y ! où habite Stephenie Meyers ?

Moi : En Californie, j'imagine.

Jacob: Allons-y !

Et ils partent tous vers la Californie

Moi ( en chuchotant et en gloussant ) : Ils savent même pas que la Californie c'est super loin ! Et que le temps qu'ils y arrivent ils vont devoir revenir ici parce que ils doivent être là dans mes chapitres ! Mouhahaha !

Renesmée, Jacob, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Ryan, Bella, Edward: On t'a entendu...Tu nous croyais bête ou quoi ?

Moi : Mince ! Heu...Je vous promets un voyage en Californie si vous ne vous révoltez pas.

Voilà un petit Bonus trop zarb ! Mais ça me tentait :D


	15. Chapter 15 : Julianne

"une nouvelle rencontre "

PDV Julianne

Les larmes obstruaient ma gorge, alors que je courrais à vitesse vampirique, pendant ma folle marche, je me mis à observer mes mains couvertes de sang, jamais je ne serais totalement humaine, il y aura toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour me rappeler mes origines de vampire. Je venais de passer un an à l'université de Californie et j'ai tout fichu en l'air en buvant le sang d'un étudiant, personne ne m'a vu, mais rester là-bas alors que j'étais une menace constante ne m'enchantait pas, désormais j'étais en Europe, précisément en Italie, dans un coin inconnu à courir comme une furie dans la forêt, une nouvelle vague de larmes menaça de couler quand un feu dans ma gorge explosa. J'avais encore soif. Encore. Cette fois-ci je déboulais dans une sorte de prairie remplit d'animaux appétissants, et ce fut sans enthousiasme, que je m'attaquais à l'un d'eux. Cependant, alors que je recrachais le sang de la pauvre bête, une autre bête, bien plus grosse se mit devant moi et me grogna dessus. C'était un loup, un énorme loup, de couleur cuivré. Ce n'était absolument pas possible, il était plus grand que moi alors qu'il était à quatre pattes, de plus, il avait une odeur tout à fait supportable pour ma gorge en feu, j'en déduis qu'il n'était pas un simple loup. Je voulus reculer mais il gronda plus fort.

-Je...Je...Laissez-moi partir ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal !

Voyant que les yeux du mammifère ne me lâchait pas et qui ne me lâcherait pas tout court, je me jetais sur lui dans l'espoir de le mordre, ou d'au moins le blesser. Il m'esquiva avec facilité , sans doute non-surpris par mon attaque. Je montrais mes dents, mais là, non plus il ne sembla pas surpris. Je lui attrapais une patte, et c'est avec satisfaction que je pus casser son os. Il poussa un couinement plaintif, et ne réussit plus à rester debout, mais lorsque je voulus partir, ses dents accrochèrent mon pantalon, m'empêchant de bouger, et bientôt, je me retrouvais cerner de...de vampires. Un homme aux cheveux de couleur or me fixa.

-Edward, est-ce qu'elle représente un danger, demanda t-il en se tournant vers un autre homme, plus jeune que lui, il était magnifique, ses yeux or me fixèrent durant un long moment, puis il soupira avant de déclarer :

-Elle n'est pas avec les Volturis, la preuve : elle ignore tout de mon don.

-Très bien, je vais soigner Jacob, déclara le vampire aux cheveux blonds, vous occupez vous d'elle.

Jacob devait être le loup, car le vampire blond le prit contre lui et partit précipitamment. Une magnifique jeune femme brune me fixa et me huma.

-Elle est comme Renesmée, finit-elle par dire.

Qui était Renesmée ? Je l'ignorais. Cependant, elle m'ordonna de la suivre, et pour une raison obscure, je la suivis elle et le reste du groupe, de toute façon je n'avais nul part où aller, autant rester avec des vampires...

On arriva devant une somptueuse Villa, elle était énorme, les vampires entrèrent dedans et je les suivis.

Un homme à la peau mâte et aux allures d'un indien était allongé sur le canapé en cuir qui trônait dans le salon, un bandage entourant sa cheville. Autour de lui, une troupe de jeune homme indiens, eux aussi, et une jeune femme était attroupé à côté de lui.

En me voyant, il serra les dents et grogna :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique là, vous ne l'avez pas éliminé ?

-Non, elle ne représente aucune menace, lui répondit l'homme au soit disant "don" - et possédant de magnifiques cheveux cuivrés - . Que j'étais censé connaitre ?

-Vous êtes sérieux, elle a essayé de m'arracher la patte, grogna l'indien.

Étais-ce le loup ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire...C'était un enfant de la lune. J'étouffais un cri d'horreur...Toutes les histoires racontés au sujet des enfants de la lune me fichait la frousse...

-Non, ce n'est pas un enfant de la lune, me dit le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés, mais un modificateur...

Je le fixais sans lui répondre, étais-ce son don ? La télépathie ?

-Non, me répondit-il, je ne fais pas de télépathie étant donné que toi, tu ne peux pas entendre mes pensées.

-J'aimerais quand même comprendre pourquoi elle est encore là, avec nous, marmonna un autre indien.

-Du calme, Sam, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés, elle est comme Renesmée.

Le loup - alias Jacob- sursauta et fronça les sourcils.

-Parlant de Renesmée, marmonna t-il, elle est où ?

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas, clébard, cria le télépathe.

-Mais je n'en sais rien ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 24 heures ! Tu sais quand tu nous as interrompus, gronda t-il.

Je ne comprenais que goutte, pourtant, un des indiens eut la bonne idée de se présenter.

-Fais pas attention à eux, dit-il en désignant les deux hommes qui se disputaient, moi c'est Seth. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et ce fut un déclic. Alors que j'allais serrer sa main, Seth stoppa tous mouvements, plongés dans mes yeux, il semblait voir tant de choses, il ne revint pas à lui avant une bonne minute. Il secoua la tête et me sourit. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tous les noms et les espèces étaient entrés dans ma mémoire. Avantage de demi vampire. D'ailleurs, à ce que j'avais compris, il manquait Renesmée, une jeune fille comme moi, Rosalie et Emmett qui était partit chasser avec une autre vingtaine de vampires et trois modificateurs Collin, Brady et Embry qui était partit patrouiller. Soudainement, Bella tendit l'oreille vers la porte, mais, en me tournant vers la porte, trois indiens entrèrent. Ça devait Collin, Brady et Embry. l'un deux m'accrocha.

-Désolé, s'excusa t-il.

Il me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire en relevant la tête...

Ses yeux me sondaient intensément, et comme avec Seth, on se figea. Seulement, en différence avec Seth, lui quand il fut sortit de sa transe, m'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient sucrés et douces, mais embrasser un parfait inconnu devant des parfaits inconnus étaient extrêmement étrange. Je voulus le repousser, mais je n'eus pas besoin. Seth l'avait tiré par derrière et tremblait de rage.

-On peut savoir, ce que tu fous, Embry, cria t-il.

-C'est quoi ton problème, Seth ! C'est mon imprégnée !

-Non, c'est la mienne, grogna Seth, en guise de réponse.

Sam, l'alpha d'après ce que j'avais compris les sépara, avec l'aide d'Edward, le télépathe.

Jacob qui me fixait toujours d'un mauvais oeil à cause de sa cheville bandée , me fusilla carrément du regard.

-Sam, ce n'est pas possible, dit-il sans ma lâcher du regard, ils ne peuvent pas s'imprégner de la même personne...Ça n'a aucun sens !

-Je ne comprends pas plus que toi, Jacob...Le seul qui pourrait nous éclairer serait...

-Billy, compléta Bella. Bella, la femme du télépathe, enfin Edward, avait été une des plus gentilles avec moi.

-Oui, répondit Sam, Jacob, ton père serait probablement en mesure de nous expliquer, il a surement des livres sur ça. Il faudrait qu'il nous les envoie...

-Non, Sam, si tu veux voir les livres en tant que tel, mon père doit se déplacer, car de tel livre ne peuvent pas être livrés par la poste, c'est trop risqué, et mon père est trop vieux pour se déplacer, de plus, ses jambes sont invalides et je refuse qu'il prenne l'avion jusqu'en Italie.

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec Jacob, s'écria Bella, de toute façon, la menace des Volturis est trop dangereuse. Il vaut mieux qu'il reste à Forks, de plus si lui partait Charlie voudrait venir aussi. Et ça, c'est trop dangereux pour le secret.

-Sans oublier les imprégnées, qui nous harcèleraient aussi pour venir, eux ils doivent tous rester à Forks. C'était Jared qui venait de parler, il s'était présenté mais n'avait pas parlé une seule fois, comme Paul et Leah. Colin et Brady ne s'étaient pas présentés et je ne savais pas lequel était qui. Mais nous n'avions pas eu le temps avec cette dispute entre Seth et Embry. Et alors que les vampires et les modificateurs débattaient sur un sujet me concernant, je me rendis compte que je ne savais même pas quel était le problème.

-Écoute, Julianne, soupira Edward, je...C'est compliqué à expliquer, l'imprégnation est un phénomène chez les modificateurs qui leur permet de trouver leur âme soeur, ils sont prêt à n'importe quoi pour elle. Sauf...La partager...Chaque loup à son imprégnée, mais là on a un problème, Seth et Embry se sont tous les deux imprégnés de toi, et ça, ce n'est pas normal.

Alors que je comprenais doucement ce qui se passait, la porte claqua et laissa apparaitre deux jeunes hommes avec un sourire crispé.

-Vladimir, Stefan, vous n'êtes pas avec Rosalie et Emmett et le reste des clans, demanda Carlisle -chef des Cullen- surpris.

-Non, nous n'avons pas très soif, mais les autres arrivent bientôt. Qui est-ce, demanda le blond en me pointant.

Carlisle expliqua brièvement le problème et alors qu'il finissait le récit, deux jeunes femmes habillés en amazone apparurent.

-Vous êtes rapide, Roumains, dit l'une des jeunes femmes. Elle avait des cheveux frisés et épais qui lui arrivait aux épaules. Elle sourit à la deuxième amazone, celle-ci avait des cheveux lisses et longs, elle me fixait.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Julianne, lui répondit-on.

Le reste de la troupe arriva et je pus faire connaissance avec l'intégralité des vampires. Néanmoins, alors que Carmen me souriait en murmurant que j'avais l'odeur de Renesmée avec une odeur de vanille et non de cannelle - je suis en train de me dire que le fait d'être comme cette fameuse Renesmée, que je ne connais toujours pas, m'aidait vraiment- . Je souris et je vis que Zafrina m'observait intensément.

PDV Zafrina

Julianne, elle semblait étrange, tout chez elle m'étonnait et me repoussait aussi, c'était très étrange. Trop étrange. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec son odeur, mais c'était son aura. Son aura me repoussait. Pourtant, je le voyais, elle était inoffensive, alors pourquoi ressentais-je une telle amertume envers elle. Je secouais la tête pour me changer les idées.

-Où est Renesmée, demanda Senna, je ne la vois plus, à chaque fois qu'on est à la Villa elle n'y est pas et vice-versa.

-C'est vrai, admit Esmé, elle était à la Villa hier, après un fâcheux accident.

Jacob se raidit et je le vis rougir, je dus être la seule, car personne ne releva.

-Hum, marmonna Benjamin, j'ai peut-être une idée pour qu'elle ne puisse pas nous rater.

Les clans suivirent Benjamin qui riait sadiquement, alors que Jacob haussait un sourcil en regardant Edward.

-Ta cheville sera guérit et tu pourras voir l'idée folle de Benjamin...J'espère que ça ne sentira pas le chien mouillé, rigola t-il.

Jacob bougonna, puis il s'endormit. Le reste des Quileutes partirent en emmenant Embry et Seth dans un sens différent. J'observais Julianne, elle avait attirée deux loups et était victime de deux imprégnations.

Et si son aura me repousse, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Et soudain, cela me frappa comme une évidence.

Ce n'était pas son aura qui était repoussante, mais la fausse aura qui l'entourait...

Elle possédait une fausse aura...Ce qui signifiait qu'elle était morte...

…

Ok, j'avoue cette histoire d'aura c'est du n'importe quoi, mais c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvée pour coller à mon histoire et j'en suis assez fière x)

Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, avoir une fausse aura signifie que tu es mort. Alors les vampires en ont. Mais quand tu possèdes une part humaine et que tu possèdes une fausse aura, on peut se poser des questions. Puisque même si un demi vampire te mord tu ne peux pas en devenir un. Il faut obligatoirement sortit du ventre d'une humaine qui s'est accouplée avec un vampire. Du coup, si Julianne a une fausse aura, cela voudrait dire que c'est une morte-vivante. Mais bon, on verra ça dans les chapitres suivants.

Allez à bientôt !

Emma :)


	16. Chapter 16 : Elle a trouvé sa lune

"Quand tout bascule "

PDV Renesmée

Mes lèvres se décollèrent de celles de Ryan, je portais un doigt à mes lèvres et caressais ma lèvre inférieure avant d'éclater de rire. Ryan me fixa, incrédule.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Parce que c'est n'importe quoi, m'esclaffais-je, je t'ai embrassé...

-Je ne trouve pas que ce soit n'importe quoi, grogna t-il en me fixant.

Je le regardais, reprenant mon sérieux.

-Ryan...Qu'il y a t-il, on est amis, non ? Rassure-moi...Tu...Tu n'as rien ressentis dans ce baiser, n'est-ce pas ?

Ryan ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux sur le sol. J'avais peur, j'espérais vraiment qu'il blaguait et qu'il faisait semblant.

-Ryan, non, pitié, l'implorais-je, ne me dis pas que...

Normalement, à ce moment, il aurait rit et m'aurait rassuré...Mais non, il a grogné et m'a embrassé. Ce baiser était inattendu, et ne fus pas aussi simple que le premier. Ryan ressentait quelque chose, et ça, ça ne me plaisait pas.

-Ryan, arrête, s'il te plait, essayais-je de dire, mes paroles étouffés par ses lèvres.

Il se détacha de moi et se laissa glisser contre un arbre en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. J'aurais voulus le rassurer, mais je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir le faire, si j'étais la source de sa douleur, je n'y pouvais rien. Si il m'aimait, je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre cet amour. J'appartenais à Jacob, depuis le début et jusqu'à la fin. Je voulus partir mais il ouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper un soupir.

-Tu sais, dit-il, ça fait des siècles que j'avais perdu la joie de vivre, j'étais seul, entouré d'humains stupides, et puis, tu es arrivées. Je ne suis pas tout de suite tomber amoureux de toi, tu sais. Mais tu es la seule personne qui a réussit à m'arracher un rire depuis maintenant 500 ans, tu es belle et intelligente, sans oublier ton humour...Tu es parfaite, souffla t-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, c'était une déclaration. Une déclaration d'amour que je ne pouvais pas lui rendre. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je voyais bien que Ryan attendait une réponse, la seule réponse qu'il eut fut la sonnerie stridente de mon portable. Je décrochais, ma mère me demandait de rentrer, comme quoi il y avait eu du mouvement dans la Villa pendant mon absence.

-Désolé Ryan, je dois partir, heu...on se voit au lycée, cela sonnait plus comme une question, je ne savais pas si il allait toujours vouloir rester avec moi. Encore heureux qu'il ne connaisse pas l'existence de Jacob. Je partis comme une fusée, retrouver ma famille à la Villa. À quelques mètres de la Villa, j'entendis de l'eau couler. Je m'approchais davantage et une énorme masse d'eau m'assaillit, heureusement, elle se retira rapidement, de sorte que je ne pus même pas manquer d'air. Néanmoins, j'étais trempée de la tête aux pieds, et je savais qui était à l'origine de ce désastre. Benjamin. Je grognais.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Benjamin, marmonnais-je, mauvaise.

-Dérides-toi, Renesmée, on voulait te voir, et à chaque fois tu trouves un moyen de nous éviter, murmura la voix de Zafrina.

-Je ne vous évite pas, c'est juste que nous avons un mauvais timing, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Je pris tout le monde dans mes bras, sauf les nomades, car même si il résistait bien au sang humains, ils avaient moins de résistance que les clans tels les égyptiens. Cependant, je fus surprise en voyant un jeune homme, coiffé d'une longue tresse indienne, la peau mâte accompagné d'une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait.

-Nahuel et Huilen, soufflais-je.

Ils me regardèrent en souriant. Combien de fois avais-je entendu parler de cet hybride qui nous avait sauvé la vie sans le voir.

-Comme tu as grandis, Renesmée, s'exclama Huilen en souriant, tu es devenue magnifique.

-Merci, répondis-je en souriant. Je me dirigeais vers Nahuel et lui tendis ma main pour qu'il la serre. Il rigola et me prit carrément dans ses bras.

-Content de te revoir, Renesmée.

-Moi de même, Nahuel.

-C'est bien, tu te souviens de mon prénom, me taquina t-il.

Je ris, quand soudain je sentis une présence derrière moi, je me retournais et vis une jeune femme, magnifique me regardant. Elle me sourit timidement.

-Tu dois être Renesmée, je me nomme Julianne, je suis une hybride femelle, comme toi.

Mes yeux devaient être brillants, deux hybrides, un mâle et une femelle, ils allaient chacun pouvoir m'en dire plus. Je souris et mon père, comprenant mon désir me proposa d'aller les interroger dans ma maison. J'en avais très envie, mais le besoin de mon imprégné passait avant tout.

-Quant à toi, cher Benjamin, tu ne paies rien pour attendre, grognais-je alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

Je retrouvais Jacob dans la Villa, couché sur le canapé. Je l'embrassais doucement, il se réveilla précipitamment et approfondit notre baiser.

-Tu m'as manqués, lui soufflais-je.

Il me sourit et voulut m'embrasser de nouveau, mais Julianne arriva derrière moi.

-Désolé, pour ta jambe, marmonna t-elle gênée.

-C'est rien, grogna Jacob en serrant la mâchoire, je pris le visage de mon loup entre les mains et l'embrassais de nouveau, ce qui eu pour effet de le détendre.

-Tu veux rentrer à la maison, m'enquis-je en le regardant anxieusement, que s'est-il passé ?

Il m'expliqua sa rencontre avec Julianne, je soupirais.

-Je suis désolé, Renesmée...Je ne savais pas que Jacob était ton...ton amoureux...

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu as juste voulus te défendre, lui répondis-je sentant toutefois une pointe de colère me submerger en l'imaginant blesser mon Jacob.

-On rentre, murmurais-je.

-D'accord, souffla t-il en appuyant ses lèvres contre les miennes, je t'aime.

Je l'aidais à se lever, le faisant s'appuyer contre moi. Il boitait légèrement, néanmoins, nous pûmes quand même, Nahuel, Julianne, moi et Jacob, arriver rapidement dans mon cottage. Jacob s'effondra sur le fauteuil à massages. Je m'installais sur le canapé, invitant Julianne et Nahuel à en faire de même.

-Alors, dites-moi vos aventures, vos anecdotes, vos plus beaux voyages, je veux tout savoir, m'enthousiasmais-je.

J'entendis un soupir, et me retournais vers Jacob, qui quand il croisa mon regard me fit un sourire craquant, quant à moi je n'étais pas dupe, il me trouvait naïve, tout simplement.

Et cela m'énervait fortement, j'étais agacée.

-Désolé, monsieur le loup, m'énervais-je, je ne connais pas le monde extérieur ! Toi tu sais tout, toi tu t'en fiches...Tu sais quels sont mes rêves, en as-tu une idées, ou tu t'en fiches carrément tant que tu as une petite imprégnée naïve ?

Jacob écarquilla les yeux, et balbutia :

-Non...Ma chérie, bien...bien sûr que non...je...Ce sont ces hybrides qui m'énervent avec leurs air supérieur.

-Je **SUIS** une hybride, alors si ça te dérange tant que ça, tu peux me quitter !

Jacob secoua la tête, comme pour éloigner cette idée de son cerveau. Il se leva, boitant légèrement et me prit dans ses bras pour me calmer. Cela marcha, il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

-Ne redis plus jamais ça, grogna t-il, jamais je ne te quitterais !

Il m'embrassa devant Julianne et Nahuel, je me laissais faire. J'en avais autant envie que lui, même si je rêvais d'interroger les hybrides devant moi. Cependant, Seth et Embry, déboulèrent dans la maison, la porte vola et alla s'écraser contre le mur, Jacob qui me serrait toujours contre lui, fronça les sourcils Jacob m'éloigna de lui doucement, et retient Seth contre lui qui, comme Embry, courrait en direction de Julianne Embry s'approcha d'elle, caressa sa joue, et en voyant qu'elle ne le lâchait pas du regard, posa sauvagement ses lèvres sur celles de Julianne, Seth se débattit comme un malade, il faillit échapper aux bras de Jake. Les muscles contractés par l'effort, mon imprégné, dut resserrer sa prise autour de Seth, qui serrait les poings, essayant de se dégager.

-Embry, je t'interdis formellement de la toucher, hurla Seth, JE me suis imprégné d'elle en premier...C'est MON imprégnée !

Je n'avais jamais vu Seth aussi en colère, ce jeune homme les poings serrés et à la mâchoire contractée, n'était pas le Seth que je connaissais.

Julianne se dégagea rapidement de Embry, et s'éloigna de lui.

-Je...Je ne voulais pas semer la discorde dans votre meute, dit-elle en s'adressant à Jacob.

Celui-ci, les traits dures, se retourna vers elle, et serra la mâchoire.

-Ce n'est pas possible, comment peut-il y avoir deux imprégnations !

Je me retournais vers Julianne, alors comme ça, elle aussi elle était coincée dans un triangle amoureux, en étant au sommet.

Sachant, que ce n'était pas le moment propice, je n'osais pas dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, cependant cela m'échappa :

-Jacob...Je...Je...Ryan est amoureux de moi, lâchais-je en but blanc.

Alors, tout cessa. Embry et Seth arrêtèrent de s'aboyer dessus, et Jacob d'essayer de les calmer, ils se retournèrent tous vers moi.

….

Voici le chapitre 16, retournement de situation double !

Julianne et Renesmée centre d'un triangle amoureux.

Peut-être le début d'une grande amitié :D

Merci d'avoir lue ce chapitre !

On se voit pour le 17ème chapitre !

Bonne journée Emma

:)

Encore merci de me suivre :)


	17. Chapter 17 - Partie 1 : Prise de tête

Chapitre 17 : Partie 1

"Prise de tête "

PDV Renesmée

Les gouttes de pluie ruisselaient le long des carreaux de la fenêtre, laissant derrière elles des traces humides après leurs passage, ce temps me rappelait Forks, je laissais ma main glisser le long de la vitre et soupirais.

Quelle idée de déménager en Italie, un pays chaud, ensoleillé, ce qui empêchait ma famille de sortir.

Aujourd'hui, il pleuvait, et ma famille n'en profitait pas pour sortir, à la place, ils étaient tous attroupés autour de moi, assis sur mes canapés, s'inquiétant du danger que pouvait représenter Ryan pour moi. Ma famille débattait depuis une heure, en ce qui concernait mon amitié envers Ryan. Mon père et Jacob, eux, étaient catégoriques : Hors de question que je revois Ryan, il était trop dangereux. Si les intentions de mon père était de me protéger, je savais que Jacob était davantage influencer dans son choix par la jalousie. Carlisle, Alice et ma mère, eux, pensaient que si après deux ans et demi, Ryan ne m'avait rien fait, alors que plusieurs fois je m'étais retrouvée seule avec lui, dans sa maison profondément enfoncée dans la forêt, c'est qu'il fallait lui laisser une chance. Le reste de ma famille n'approuvait pas les dires des autres, mais n'en proposaient pas non plus, néanmoins, Rosalie finit par se manifester :

-On devrait aller le voir, dit-elle d'un ton grave.

-Avertissons la meute et les alliés, proposa Esmé d'une voix douce, Renesmée peux-tu aller chercher ta photo de classe ?

J'hochais la tête, et me dirigeais vers l'armoire en bronze, devant moi. Je tirais sur la poignée du tiroir, censé contenir la précieuse photo, il ne voulut pas s'ouvrir. Frustrée, je tirais plus fort. Sans résultat. J'y mis toute ma force, le tiroir ne s'ouvrit pas, cependant l'armoire bascula dangereusement vers moi, voulant poser une main dessus pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, je glissais et tombais par terre, l'armoire allait venir me rejoindre, seulement, quand je mis mes mains devant moi pour me protéger, l'armoire reste en lévitation dans les airs. Ahurie, j'observais l'armoire, les mains toujours devant moi. Deux mains puissantes vinrent me prendre pour me relever rapidement, l'armoire tomba sur le sol, et le tiroir s'ouvrit. La personne derrière moi me regardait soucieusement, je me retournais pour voir Emmett, qui me sourit. Je me retournais vers mes parents, en leur pointant l'armoire.

-Je...Comment j'ai fais ça ?

-Ton don, me répondit Carlisle, tu l'as oubliés ? La télékinésie, ça va faire presque 3 ans que tu ne l'utilisent plus, et voilà qu'il s'est manifesté tout seul, pour te protéger, c'est fascinant...

-Je ne crois pas, dit mon père, elle a mit ses mains devant elle, a dut déclencher son don inconsciemment pour se protéger...Ce n'est pas le don qui a fait ça...

-Pas faux, admit Carlisle en me fixant.

Je tournais la tête vers Jacob, il ronchonnait, pour une raison qui m'échappe, Jacob avait toujours eu un problème avec mon don de télékinésie, je le maitrisais pourtant très bien, mais, bizarrement, il adorait mon don de naissance, qui me permettait de transmettre mes pensées.

-C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais je crois que nous avons un problème, nous rappela Jacob, il se nomme Ryan.

Alice se leva et me regarda, depuis la disparition de Jasper quelque chose dans ses yeux avaient arrêtés de briller, le plus horrible dans tout ça, était qu'en plus, nous ne savions absolument pas où était Jasper, et Alice, s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas parvenir à le voir dans ses visions, et nous ne savions même pas si Jasper était encore en vie, et ça, ça nous rendait tous malade.

-Renesmée...Renesmée a 4 dons, pour la confrontation avec les Volturis, elle devra les développer durant ses entrainements, sauf que Ja...Jas...Jasper n'est pas là. Elle avait un mal fou à dire le prénom de Jasper, ma mère m'avait confiée qu'Alice ressemblait un peu à elle, humaine, alors que mon père était partit pour la protéger, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Jacob.

-Alice a raison, approuva Emmett en entourant les épaules de celle-ci pour la réconforter, d'ailleurs Renesmée avec qui vas-tu t'entrainer ? Tu as décidés ?

Ils me regardèrent tous, la curiosité se lisant sur tous les visages, sauf sur celui d'Esmé qui savait déjà.

-Oui. Leah.

...

Ce matin, je m'étais levée avec la pensée ironique que même les immortelles devaient aller au lycée, cependant, un détail me frappa. Ryan, depuis sa déclaration je ne lui avais plus parlé...Nous étions Lundi, allait-il vouloir me parler après mon rejet, j'espérais que oui, il était mon meilleur ami...

Jacob dormait comme une marmotte, j'embrassais sa joue, à ce contact il s'agita doucement sans pour autant se réveiller. Il était adorable ! La meute de Jacob et celle de Sam avaient patrouillés ensemble jusqu'à très tard, hier soir, plus les jours passaient, plus ça devenait dangereux, le fait que nous soyons en Italie nous couvrait, mais bientôt les Volturis s'en rendraient compte. Je soupirais et sortis de la maison.

En arrivant au lycée, dans ma Lamborghini argentée, je vis immédiatement Ryan, me fixant. Je rougis et baissais les yeux, il s'avança vers moi et m'ouvrit la portière tel un gentleman. J'hésitais à lui faire la bise comme tous les matins, car nous n'étions pas un matin comme les autres. Il me prit la main, et me serra dans ses bras en soufflant :

-Tu m'as manqués...

Il me prit la main, et la lâcha pour prendre mon sac qu'il me donna, il verrouilla ma voiture de l'intérieur, et claqua la portière. Il m'entraina ensuite vers sa voiture, il me fit asseoir dedans, surement voulait-il parler. Je remis mes cheveux en place rapidement, et me tournais vers lui, anxieuse. Qu'allait me dire ?

Il mit le moteur en marche, alors que la cloche sonnait accompagnant le doux ronronnement de sa voiture.

-Ryan, qu'est-ce que tu fais, ça a sonné, faut qu'on aille en cours...

-Pas aujourd'hui, grogna t-il en démarrant la voiture, il quitta le parking du lycée -qui se vidait peu à peu- dans un crissement de pneus

...

Ma mère me disait souvent que quand elle était humaine, la vitesse de mon père la rendait malade, aujourd'hui, je la comprenais. Ryan roulait vite. Très vite. Trop vite. C'est à peine si on pouvait voir le paysage défiler. La voiture s'engagea dans une allée sinueuse, ce qui me rappela un peu le chemin qu'il fallait prendre en voiture pour aller à la Villa à Forks...Forks, tu me manques...

À quelques mètres de sa maison, il sortit une petite télécommande de sa poche, ouvrit la fenêtre et pointa la télécommande vers...de l'herbe ? et appuya sur un petit bouton vert. La terre se souleva, laissant apparaitre un garage où la voiture s'engouffra . Quant à moi, j'étais impressionnée, pendant toutes ces années Ryan avait été seul, et avait construit tout ça. Quant à la maison on en parlait même pas ! On sortit de la voiture et Ryan appuya sur un bouton de couleur noir et des lumières éclairèrent le garage blanc, je pus apercevoir une vitre, c'était...

-C'est un ascenseur, me confirma Ryan en voyant mon regard abasourdie.

-Mais...Tu as construits ça...Seul ?

-Oui, ça m'en a prit du temps, au début je dormais dans la petite cabane derrière ma maison, m'apprit-il en rentrant dans l'ascenseur.

Je le suivis et il appuya sur le chiffre 1, l'ascenseur n'avait que 4 chiffres. 1, 2, 3 et 4, bien évidemment, il monta rapidement, quand il s'ouvrit nous débouchâmes dans un petit couloir avec au fond, une porte en bois massif.

Ryan traversa le couloir rapidement et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur son salon, toujours aussi impressionnée, je ne dis rien. Néanmoins, je repris rapidement mes esprits, Ryan était amoureux de moi. Bizarrement, en sachant cela, être seul avec lui me rendait mal à l'aise. Il ne dit rien, et étant toute aussi mal à l'aise que lui, je me mis à fouiller dans mon sac, pour faire genre je chercher quelque chose. Ryan prit une grande inspiration, et soupira. Je m'assis sur le canapé, et osais un regard vers lui. Il était appuyé contre le mur, la tête baissé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et soupira. Il était stressé. Je notais dans un coin de ma tête, qu'il avait le même tic nerveux que Jacob, il passait sa main dans ses cheveux quand il était en proie au stress.

-Écoute, Renesmée...Je...Je t'aime, tu le sais. Et, je crois comprendre que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, mais pourquoi pas, juste essayer. Juste s'embrasser, encore une fois...Je voudrais juste que...

-Ryan, le coupais-je, je suis en couple avec un modificateur.

Il écarquilla les yeux, et se mit à trembler. Tiens encore un point commun avec Jacob.

-C'est qui, hurla t-il les yeux pleins de rage. Je tentais de me lever pour le calmer, rien à faire.

-Je suis désolé Ryan, c'est lui cette personne chère que j'ai laissée, c'est pour lui que je pleurais quand on s'est rencontré. C'était pour lui...

Il me fixa avec curiosité, sa colère était toujours là, mais il semblait un peu calmé, je passais ma main sur sa joue, il sursauta, mais comprit rapidement quel était mon don. Je lui montrais tout, tout défilait à nouveau dans ma tête...Ma famille, mes pouvoirs, la meute, mon premier Noël, l'embrouille avec les Volturis, comment j'étais tombée amoureuse de Jacob, le développement de mes 3 autres pouvoirs et ma relation secrète que mon père avait découverte, mes parents m'emmenant loin de Jacob, et puis finalement notre rencontre, je continuais avec tous mes souvenirs qui seraient susceptibles de lui en apprendre plus , jusqu'au moment de maintenant.

Ryan semblait perdu.

-Tu comprends pourquoi je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi...J'appartiens à Jacob, à jamais.

-Il ne te mérite pas, cracha Ryan, il n'a même pas essayé de venir te chercher !

-Il ne savait pas où j'étais, m'écriais-je, refroidie qu'il ait insulté MON loup, et je t'interdis de dire qu'il ne me mérite pas, est-ce clair ? Je ne t'ai pas tout montré ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il fait pour moi Et ma famille, et ce qu'il a fait pour ma mère et tout, et tout !

-Très bien, si il est si parfait que ça...Présente-le moi...

Salut à tous ! Ce chapitre est divisé en deux parties, la deuxième partie arrive dans deux jours minimum et trois jours maximum. Bonne journée à tous !

Emma


	18. Chapter 17 - Partie 2 : Double triangle

Chapitre 17: Partie 2

"Double triangle "

PDV Renesmée

C'était bien la première fois que j'étais anxieuse à l'idée d'aller voir Jacob, Ryan conduisait furieusement. Nous ne passâmes pas devant la Villa, mais nous dirigeâmes immédiatement dans mon cottage. Ryan toqua à la porte, et Jacob, prit un petit moment avant de répondre. Sa jambe lui faisant encore un peu mal, à cause de Julianne. Il jura en voyant Ryan et moi devant lui, et nous invita à entrer. Alors que Ryan s'installait au salon, je sentais le regard de Jacob sur moi. Nous nous assîmes et un silence passa.

-Alors c'est toi Jacob, marmonna Ryan en ne lâchant pas mon loup du regard.

-Et c'est toi Ryan, je suppose, répondit Jacob, en plissant les yeux.

-Tu supposes bien, répliqua mon ami, le regard noir.

Il y avait une tension dans l'air, une tension palpable. Jacob serra les poings et la mâchoire avant de cracher :

-Écoute moi bien, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de Renesmée, mais elle ne sortira jamais avec toi, est-ce

clair ?

-C'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore avec toi, estimes-toi heureux qu'elle ne t'aie pas déjà quitté pour moi, tu ne la mérites pas !

-Pardon, demanda Jacob, des tremblements violents secouant son corps.

Ryan, répondant à cette provocation se mit à trembler lui aussi, ils se levèrent tous les deux en même temps, et se firent face. Paniquée, je m'interposais entre les deux, consciente que si ils mutaient ce serait trop dangereux, cependant j'étais bien petite par rapport aux deux hommes, et ne leur arrivait qu'au torse.

Une idée traversa mon esprit, je m'éloignais d'eux et mis mes mains devant moi en me concentrant sur l'armoire, je n'eus qu'à me concentrer que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne bouge et ne se glisse entre les deux furieux loups. Ils ne se virent plus, une armoire remplaçant leur adversaire respectif. Jacob se tourna vers moi, et fronça les sourcils. Ho, ho. Jacob avait horreur de ce don, et qui sait pourquoi ?

-On peut savoir, ce que tu fais, me demanda t-il, plus calme.

-Je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez...Je...

Je n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus que j'entendis des cris dehors, Ryan, Jacob et moi tournâmes la tête vers l'origine de ses cris et nous dirigeâmes dehors, où l'on vit Embry et Seth, prêt à muter, eux aussi. Julianne était près d'eux, essayant de les calmer, sans succès. Jacob leur ordonna de se calmer de sa voix d'Alpha. Ils essayèrent, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, de nouveau mon armoire vint se placer entre deux personnes prêtre à se battre. Ils me fixèrent, incrédule. Julianne s'enfuit, les larmes aux yeux, Seth et Embry voulurent la rattraper, mais Jacob les en dissuada. Il valait mieux qu'elle soit seule. Comme très souvent ici, le soleil s'abattait sur l'Italie, ma peau brilla d'une faible lueur diamanté. Jacob se tendit, le remarquant lui aussi.

-Jacob, pourquoi autant de haine pour ce don, lui demandais-je en plongeant mes prunelles chocolats, dans les siennes.

-Je...Il me rappelle ton côté vampire, et...mon instinct essaie de prendre le dessus...J'ai des envies de meurtres envers toi, elles sont évidemment tout de suite étouffés par mon imprégnation, mais...Je ne supporte pas le fait qu'une partie de moi, veuillent te tuer...enfin tuer une partie de toi. Ton côté vampire...Je...

Choqué par ces propos, je fixais Jacob d'un air ahurie, et posais ma main sur sa joue :

"Pourquoi ce don, ne te fait-il rien ?"

-Je...Je ne sais pas, avoua t-il.

-Je ressens la même chose que toi envers Renesmée, dit Embry qui s'était un peu calmé, l'envie meurtrière est étouffé par ma raison, et mon amitié envers toi. C'est pareille avec ta famille...Mais moi, ça se manifeste quand tu chasses.

Chasser. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fais, me contentant de nourriture humaine.

Je regardais Seth, qui hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires de ses amis...Alors lui aussi...

-En gros, Jacob, tu n'aimes que la partie humaine de Renesmée, pas la Renesmée entière.

Jacob gronda, et se tourna vers Ryan, une lueur folle dans ses yeux.

-Et toi, n'es-tu pas à moitié loup, lui demanda sèchement mon loup, tu ne ressens rien de tel envers Renesmée ?

-Si. Mais moi, j'assume. J'aime sa partie vampire comme sa partie humaine, alors que toi, tu ne veux pas qu'elle utilise ce don, parce que cela te rappelle trop sa partie vampire.

Jacob serra la mâchoire et s'approcha dangereusement de lui, ne voulant même pas savoir comment était-il au courant. Si Jake apprenait que j'avais montré presque toute ma vie à Ryan, il allait être en rage.

Seth s'était éclipsé, surement pour aller retrouver Julianne, Embry, venant de s'en apercevoir, serra les dents et voulu y aller aussi, mais Jacob le retint en lui disant :

-Tu as embrassés deux fois Julianne, laisse de la place à Seth, elle a un choix à faire...

Embry avait grogné, mais n'avait pas bougé.

Deux triangles amoureux. Comment devait se sentir Julianne ? Elle les connaissait à peine.

-Renesmée, je t'en prie, me supplia Jacob à côté de moi, sachant mes pensées car ma main était toujours en contact avec sa peau, dis-moi qu'on ne forme pas un triangle amoureux comme Julianne, Seth et Embry...

J'enlevais ma main de la joue de Jacob afin de réfléchir. Mon regard passa de Ryan à Jacob et de Jacob à Ryan.

-Ryan, soufflais-je, embrasse-moi.

Jacob se tendit, et je sentis mon coeur se serrer, mon imprégné souffrait par ma faute.

Ryan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et s'approcha de moi. Il passa une de ses mains sur ma hanche et l'autre, alla se déposer dans mes épais cheveux bouclés. Mes bras, à moi, avaient entourés la taille de Ryan, il posa son front contre le mien et approcha ses douces lèvres des miennes. J'étais horrible, faire ça devant Jacob relevait de la torture. C'était ignoble de ma part, totalement. Quand Ryan posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, ce baiser n'eut rien à voir avec les deux premiers que nous avions échangés dans la clairière près de sa maison.

Il était doux, et nous le voulions tous deux, son baiser était doux mais passionné. Il fit descendre sa main sur ma nuque, et j'approfondis le baiser, passant ma main gauche dans ses cheveux clairs. Embrasser Ryan était bien différent qu'embrasser Jacob. Mais pour une raison obscure, je n'arrivais pas, je n'osais pas comparer leurs baisers. Ce que je vivais était trop _bon_, le désir s'emparait de nous petit à petit. Mon cerveau ne répondait plus, j'avais perdu la raison. Je n'avais pas envie de revenir. C'était trop. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de réfléchir, cependant Ryan acheva notre baiser, et je revins sur Terre. Jacob était là, il était détruit. Mon imprégné semblait achevé de l'intérieur. Je me détachais de Ryan, regardais Jacob et m'enfuis en courant dans les bois, les larmes aux yeux, comme Julianne un peu plus tôt...

...

Ce fut Jacob qui me retrouva, il s'assit près de moi, sans pour autant me prendre dans ses bras. Mon coeur se compressa en voyant des larmes tomber sur le gazon. Jacob pleurait, la seule fois où je l'avais vu pleurer était quand je lui avais fais croire que j'étais enceinte d'un certain Mathieu, et que je ne l'aimais plus. Il était partit se jeter dans les griffes d'un ours. À ce souvenir, un frisson me parcourut.

-Me revoilà coincé dans un triangle amoureux, sauf que cette fois je ne suis pas le meilleur ami, mais l'amour de toujours de la fille. Je suis ce que Edward représentait pour Bella...Et Ryan, n'est que ton meilleur ami. J'espère que tu ressembles à ta mère et que tu vas choisir celui que tu aimes depuis le début, rigola doucement Jacob.

Je baissais la tête et soupirais :

-Désolé, Jake. Je...L'embrasser devant toi, c'était...

-Non. Ça va, je ne t'en veux pas, tu es partagés entre deux hommes.

-Mais, tu es mon âme soeur, ma mère t'as déjà fait souffrir, je devais tout te faire oublier pas te ramener à ça et...

Ses lèvres douces et chaudes me coupèrent, en retrouvant les lèvres de mon âme soeur, j'avais l'impression de me consumer, Jacob était entreprenant, il m'allongea et passa au dessus de moi, et posa ses lèvres sur ma clavicule. Je rejetais la tête en arrière, de pure satisfaction. Jacob descendit ses lèvres sur mon décolleté, il fit passer ma chemise au dessus de ma tête. Des millier de frissons me traversaient, les yeux de Jacob s'assombrirent sous le désir. J'attrapais les boutons des jeans de Jacob, je plongeais mes yeux dans ceux de Jacob, et il me repoussa en me disant simplement :

-On ne peut pas faire ça si tu n'es pas sûr de ton choix...

Mes prunelles ne le quittaient pas du regard, il était si beau, si gentil, si doux. Il ne méritait pas cela une deuxième fois. Mais Ryan, solitaire depuis des siècles ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire...

Je remerciais Jacob, et il comprit que je lui étais reconnaissante de m'avoir arrêtée.

-Alors...Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, est-ce que on fait...Une pause, lui demandais-je.

-C'est toi qui voit...

-Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi, Jake...

-Moi non plus, murmura t-il.

-On est imprégné, soufflais-je comme si cet argument allait m'aider.

-Oui, mais Renesmée, promets-moi de faire un choix avec ton coeur et pas par peur de se sentir coupable...D'accord, si c'est Ryan, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je veux juste rester ton ami, comme quand tu étais avec Nathan...

-Tu n'étais pas comme ça avec Noah*, le taquinais-je.

-Oui, j'avoue, mais ma chérie, je suis beaucoup plus mature, qu'avant...

-On reste ensemble, assurais-je à Jacob qui souffla de soulagement, j'émis un petit rire.

-Et Ryan, s'enquit mon loup sans vraiment sans soucier.

-On verra, tu sais il...

Je ne finis jamais ma phrase, ma mère nous interrompit, elle s'arrêta devant nous et nous ordonna de venir à la Villa d'un ton sec, cependant de l'inquiétude trahissait sa voix.

...

Là-bas, je fus très surprise de voir Ryan, qui m'attendait le pied ferme, furieux. Ma famille, les alliés et les Quileutes étaient éparpillés un peu partout devant la Villa italienne. Ma mère était derrière nous et s'empressa de se coller contre mon père, qui l'embrassa.

-Alors vous avez des problèmes avec les Volturis ? Et tu ne m'as rien dis, m'attaqua Ryan une fois que je fus près de lui.

-Pourquoi t'en aurais-je parlé, en quoi cela te concerne, lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'aurais pu vous aidez, affirma t-il sèchement en me fusillant du regard.

-Tu le peux toujours, lui répondis-je simplement.

-Je...

-Assez, nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, nous coupa Carlisle, aujourd'hui Kim s'est fait attaqué par un vampire, sa grand-mère a tout de suite contacté Jared, il est repartit à Forks pour la voir.

Surprise, je me détournais de Ryan et murmurais :

-Elle...Est-ce que elle...

-Oui, elle est en vie, c'est un miracle, mais elle est en vie, répondit Carlisle.

Soulagée, je poussais un soupir de soulagement, en même temps que Jacob.

-Mais on s'est rendu compte que l'Italie était trop loin de Forks, que toutes les imprégnés, ainsi que Billy et Charlie et même les habitants de Forks. Ils couraient tous un danger potentiel, et après l'avertissement qu'a été l'attaque de Kim, nous ne pouvons plus rester ici à nous tourner les pouces. On rentre à Forks.

Après cette annonce, il y eut un lourd silence, il ne fut rompu que quelques minutes plus tard par Sam.

-Allons faire nos valises, dit-il en s'adressant à sa meute à lui.

-C'est de même pour ma meute, signala Jacob à sa meute qui semblait pétrifié.

Les Quileutes partirent après avoir convenu de revenir une fois que tout serait prêt qu'ils reviendraient à la Villa.

-Nous aussi allons revenir une fois que nous aurons chassé, dit Maggie en regardant tour à tour les clans autour d'elle.

Ils acquiescèrent, et mon grand-père hocha la tête. La seconde d'après ils avaient tous disparus.

Il ne restait donc que ma famille, Jacob, Ryan et moi.

-Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne t'as pas vu, Ryan, le salua ma mère en souriant.

Il observa ma mère pendant un moment avant de dire :

-Vous êtes la mère de Renesmée, en fait...

-Oui, et toi tu es mi vampire mi loup, en fait, ironisa ma mère.

Après que Ryan nous est tous identifié, il se tourna vers Carlisle et soupira.

-Écoutez, monsieur Cullen...

-Appele-moi Carlisle, le coupa gentiment mon grand-père.

-Oui, Carlisle, je suis follement amoureux de Renesmée, et j'aimerais vous accompagnez, si cela ne vous dérange pas, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, ou si elle part, je la suis, de plus, je vous aiderais à combattre...

-Hors de question, rugit Jacob, je ne veux pas que ce _clown_ nous accompagne !

-Le seul clown, ici, c'est toi, répliqua Ryan.

-Je l'aime bien, lui, dit Rosalie. Oui, c'est sûr, tout ce qui détestait Jacob, devenait l'ami de ma tante.

-Je pense que c'est à Renesmée de décider, répondit Carlisle sans se préoccuper des chamailleries de Ryan et Jacob.

Tous me regardèrent, sauf Jacob. Il savait, il connaissait déjà ma réponse.

-Jacob, je...

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase qu'il sortit de la Villa en courant, il laissa la porte ouverte, laissant le doux vent entrer à l'intérieur, on entendit quelques minutes plus tard, des pas, j'eus la folle idée que c'était Jacob, mais non, ce n'était que Julianne accompagnée de Seth. Celui-ci avait entouré ses épaules dans un geste rassurant. Heureusement qu'Embry n'était pas là...Je soupirais en songeant à mon pauvre Jake.

-Je suppose que c'est oui, dit Ryan en souriant.

Mais moi, ça ne me faisait pas rire. Jacob souffrait, de nouveau. Par ma faute. Par la faute d'une Swan. Encore. Je fusillais ma mère du regard sans vraiment le vouloir, je me sentirais bien moins coupable si elle ne l'avait pas déjà rejeté...Non, c'est faux, je me sentirais tout aussi coupable, mais mettre la faute sur quelqu'un était nettement plus simple que d'assumer ses erreurs, je courus à la recherche de Jacob, mais rien à faire. Il avait disparut, son odeur menait au chalet Quileutes, et je n'oserais pas affronter leur regard de reproches. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de l'imprégnation, une imprégnée se sentait déchirée entre son imprégné et un autre homme...Surement ma partie vampire qui résistait à cette imprégnation, une larme m'échappa et tomba sur le sol.

Le vent soufflait doucement sur mon visage, séchant les traces humides sur mes joues, mes cheveux dansaient avec le vent, me décoiffant totalement. Mais je n'en n'avais cure, dans ma tête, les visages de Ryan et Jacob ne cessait de défiler comme une bande à cassette. Je pensais à ma mère, elle qui avait du affronter ça, sans être sûr de ne pas en perdre un. Au moins, si je choisissais Ryan, Jacob resterait près de moi, mais dans le cas contraire...Un frisson me parcourut l'échine à l'idée de perdre Ryan...J'étais totalement déchirée, je relevais la tête autour de moi pour ne voir que du vert, il n'y avait que des arbres, que des feuilles. Rien suçeptible de m'aider. Mon coeur semblait couper en deux morceaux égales, je ne savais quoi faire. Je repensais à ma mère qui est restée fidèle (plus ou moins) à mon père. Mais je ne pouvais pas agir comme elle, ce que je vivais était différent. Jacob était mon imprégné, il était prêt à tout pour que je sois heureuse, cela étaitil censé rendre les choses plus simples, ou au contraire plus compliqués ?

Je n'avais aucune réponse, aucune. Seulement je savais une chose. Je ne profiterais pas d'eux comme ma mère, je n'agirerais pas injustement, et je me dois de me concentrer sur l'essentiel. Le combat à venir, la protection de Charlie, et de Billy aussi. Les imprégnés aussi, quant à mon triangle amoureux, il me faudra faire le trie dans ma tête...Quand le combat sera finit, et si nous sommes encore en vie, je ne me consacrerais qu'à Jasper, pour le retrouver, savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé, si les Volturis ne nous donnent pas la réponse, avant. Je ne pouvais me permettre de quitter Jacob, comme ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Ryan filer, il me falait faire un choix...

Pour la première fois, depuis que j'ai pris conscience de mon problème avec les deux hommes qui se partageait mon coeur, je ne pris pas en compte l'imprégnation de Jacob, ni la solitude de Ryan, ni la souffrance que Jake a enduré à cause de ma génitrice, ni le fait que rien de ce qui se passait n'était normal.

Dans les mois avenirs,

-j'allais devoir combattre

-j'allais devoir comprendre des choses incohérentes

-et surtout j'allais devoir faire un choix et suivre ce que mon coeur me dit

À partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus la petite Nessie que j'ai été, je veux devenir une grande Nessie. Une Renesmée.

MOT DE L'AUTEUR IMPORTANT

Voilà ! C'est la fin du Livre 1 ! On va passer au livre 2, donc je vais prendre un peu plus de temps à poster le prologue et le chapitre 1 du livre 2, voyez ça un peu comme une saison :D donc ce n'est pas un chapitre, fin du livre 1, un autre chapitre. Je prendrais peut-être 3 bonnes semaines à poster le prologue et le chapitre 1.

Mais ça vaut le coup ! (Enfin j'espère ) :D.

Merci d'avoir lu tout ce livre 1, et on se revoit pour le livre 2.

À bientôt

Emma

Petit aperçu du prologue du Livre II (2) :

«Dehors, il pleuvait toujours, soudain, elle entendit un bruit, des gens qui parlaient, ou plutôt qui criaient, elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, source du bruit et l'ouvrit doucement pour apercevoir à travers les gouttes de pluie Ryan et Jacob, tremblants de tous leurs membres, prêts à se battre. Elle poussa un gémissement d'horreur. Elle prit son peignoir, l'attacha et descendit en bas, rejoindre les deux hommes. Les voir, lui fit repenser à son illusion torride, cependant, elle secoua la tête pour garder ses esprits.

-Que faites-vous, demanda t-elle en fixant tour à tour les deux hommes.

-On se bat pour toi, Renesmée, et désormais, ce sera toujours comme ça, répondit Jacob avant de s'enfuir en courant dans la forêt.

-Renesmée, il ne te mérite pas, choisis-moi, lui souffla Ryan en l'embrassant sur le front, bonne nuit, ajouta t-il avant de partir à travers la forêt. Bientôt, Renesmée se retrouva de nouveau seule avec comme seul bruit, la pluie. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, du cottage de ses parents, ceux-ci étant partis chasser. Elle était de nouveau seule. En passant devant le miroir, elle se vit. Elle se débarassa de son peignoir et le laissa choire à ses pieds. Elle était belle. Ses yeux noisettes, son nez fin, et ses lèvres pulpeuses qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrasser. Elle avait une peau de couleur ivoire douce comme la soie, ses seins étaient magnifiques, pointant vers l'extérieur, ils étaient fermes et invitait n'importe quel homme à les toucher. Les formes de l'hybride était parfaite, tout comme ses jambes fines. Ses cheveux bouclés, soyeux et long ne donnait qu'une envie. Passer délicatement ses doigts dedans. À maintes reprises, on lui avait repété à quelle point, elle était drôle, intelligente et belle.

-Alors c'est pour ça que Jacob et Ryan se battent, demanda la jeune femme à son reflet, je ne mérite pas tout ça. »

VOILÀ ! Et alors ? Ça donne envie de lire ?

A++


	19. Prologue - Livre II : Soleil ou Lune ?

Livre II

Forks, 17 heures 25

Cottage de Bella & Edward

La jeune femme s'allongea délicatement sur son lit, et enleva ses escarpins. Elle regarda le plafond durant de longues heures, pensant à tout et à rien en même temps. Pas une seule fois elle ne fut dérangée par sa famille sur-protectrice, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour voir des gouttes de pluie longer la vitre, et s'écraser dans les rebords de la fenêtre, l'horloge rompait ce silence harmonieux, l'aiguille des secondes ne s'arrêtant pas pour le petit plaisir de l'hybride allongée sur le lit moelleux de sa chambre, dans le magnifique cottage de ses parents.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic , tac, tic , tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac.

L'hybride avait l'impression que chaque bruit venait attaquer son cerveau et commençait à avoir une sérieux migraine. Ne supportant plus ce bruit, elle fila sous l'eau chaude. En sentant l'eau brulante dégouliner sur son corps aux splendides courbes, et sur ses jambes longues et fines, elle s'attendit à être détendue. À sa plus grande surprise, cette douche ne la relaxa pas, en tendant bien l'oreille, elle perçut même le désagréable bruit de l'horloge en provenance de sa chambre. Elle s'assit dans sa douche, et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et mit son visage contre ses cuisses, pour se rouler en boule, comme pour former une bulle protetrice autour d'elle. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas, la douleur était toujours présente, toujours là, et ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser tranquille, même le temps d'une douche. Les cheveux de demie vampire, s'applatirent sur son crâne, en conséquence de l'eau, s'abattant sur eux, ses longues boucles finirent même par lisser et sa couleur habituellement d'un roux flambloyant, vira au brun foncé. La jeune femme releva la tête, une idée venait de germer dans sa tête. Peut-être cela la détendrait. Elle ferma les yeux et créa une illusion. Jacob et Ryan apparurent devant elle, ils lui sourirent et elle leur rendit leur sourire. Les deux jeunes hommes illusoire, se jetèrent sur la jeune femme. L'un dévora son cou, et l'autre sa poitrine. La jeune hybride poussa des gémissements de plaisir, aggripant les cheveux de ses amants. Elle adorait les bisous dans le cou, et bien qu'elle n'est expérimentée qu'une seule fois, les baisers sur sa poitrine, elle sentait qu'elle deviendrait tout aussi accro que ceux dans le cou. Son désir monta en flèche et elle le fit savoir aux deux hommes qui se fixèrent en souriant perversement. Et alors que son imprégné descendait plus bas, il voulut faire une caresse très intiment à l'hybride qui haletait complètement, face à un tel plaisir, Renesmée perdit le contrôle et l'illusion cessa. En retrouvant ses esprits, le mal être qui l'habitait refit surface. Elle eut honte de songer à de telles choses de la part des ces deux prétendants. Elle sortit de la douche, et se glissa dans son lit sans prendre la peine de se vêtir d'un pyjama. Malgré toute sa volonté à faire passer son triangle amoureux après tout le reste, elle ne cessait d'y penser...Dehors, il pleuvait toujours, soudain, elle entendit un bruit, des gens qui parlaient, ou plutôt qui criaient, elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, source du bruit et l'ouvrit doucement pour apercevoir à travers les gouttes de pluie Ryan et Jacob, tremblants de tous leurs membres, prêts à se battre. Elle poussa un gémissement d'horreur. Elle prit son peignoir, l'attacha et descendit en bas, rejoindre les deux hommes. Les voir, lui fit repenser à son illusion torride, cependant, elle secoua la tête pour garder ses esprits.

-Que faites-vous, demanda t-elle en fixant tour à tour les deux hommes.

-On se bat pour toi, Renesmée, et désormais, ce sera toujours comme ça, répondit Jacob avant de s'enfuir en courant dans la forêt.

-Renesmée, il ne te mérite pas, choisis-moi, lui souffla Ryan en l'embrassant sur le front, bonne nuit, ajouta t-il avant de partir à travers la forêt. Bientôt, Renesmée se retrouva de nouveau seule avec comme seul bruit, la pluie. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, du cottage de ses parents, ceux-ci étant partis chasser. Elle était de nouveau seule. En passant devant le miroir, elle se vit. Elle se débarassa de son peignoir et le laissa choire à ses pieds. Elle était belle. Ses yeux noisettes, son nez fin, et ses lèvres pulpeuses qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrasser. Elle avait une peau de couleur ivoire douce comme la soie, ses seins étaient magnifiques, pointant vers l'extérieur, ils étaient fermes et invitait n'importe quel homme à les toucher. Les formes de l'hybride était parfaite, tout comme ses jambes fines. Ses cheveux bouclés, soyeux et long ne donnait qu'une envie. Passer délicatement ses doigts dedans. À maintes reprises, on lui avait repété à quelle point, elle était drôle, intelligente et belle.

-Alors c'est pour ça que Jacob et Ryan se battent, demanda la jeune femme à son reflet, je ne mérite pas tout ça.

Son reflet, lui, fronçait les sourcils, et disait :

-Tu vaus la chandelle, **ON** vaut la chandelle, Renesmée,

Renesmée finit par admettre qu'elle n'avait aucun défaut physiquement. Et chercha ses défauts morals.

Têtue était sûrement le plus grand, mais ils lui avaient tous répétés à quel point son fort caractère faisait son charme. Alors que la jeune femme se détaillait encore et encore dans le miroir, le loup, lui, ne cessait de penser à la jeune femme, dans le lit de la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué dans l'énorme Villa des Cullen, Jacob se demandant ce que Renesmée faisait, à quoi elle pensait. À qui, surtout. Il était obsédé, par elle. Elle était son univers, sa raison de vivre, son oxygène. Il avait besoin d'elle, tout simplement. Il s'endormit en priant pour qu'elle le prenne.

Ryan, de son côté, craignait autant Jacob, que celui-ci le craignait, mais Ryan avait un double rival. Pas seulement Jacob, mais aussi l'imprégnation. Il avait l'impression que ce lien pourrait faire pencher la balance en faveur de Jacob, Ryan ignorait si il pouvait s'imprégner ou non. Et il s'en fichait, il aimait Renesmée. Et son côté vampire l'empêcherait surement d'être prisonnier de ce lien mystique. Il s'endormit, en pensant à Renesmée. Il entendit Jacob, dans la chambre voisine divaguer :

-Renesmée...

-Elle sera à moi, ne put s'empêcher de grogner Ryan.

Jacob répondit aux provocations du meilleur ami de Renesmée, mais sans vraiment le vouloir, car, il était déjà à moitié endormi.

Que va t-il se passer, maintenant ? Se posèrent les trois victimes de ce triangle amoureux, dans leur tête.

Voilà le prologue. Ça donne le ton, non ? xD

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça me fait toujours plaisir :)

Emma :-)


	20. Chapitre I - Livre II : Magie noire

PDV Jane Volturis

Retour au chapitre 10, quelques minutes avant l'évasion de Jacob

C'était l'heure du traitement du chien, je m'avançais vers la salle dans laquelle j'allais le torturer et m'approchais de lui, je plissais les yeux et lui envoya une énorme décharge, déclenchant un cri de douleur de sa part. Un ricanement franchit mes lèvres, et je lui envoyais une nouvelle décharge, le faisant crier de nouveau.

Après quelques minutes, j'arrêtais mon supplice et lui demandais :

-Où sont les Cullen ?

-Je...Je...Sais pas, murmura t-il en fixant le sol.

Je plissais les yeux à nouveau, et il hurla de douleur, et s'écroula au sol.

Depuis maintenant un an, il continuait à s'obstiner à dire qu'il ne savait pas où était les Cullen, et le pire, c'est que nous savions, enfin je savais, que c'était la vérité, mais le torturer était si amusant. Je sortais de la salle, alors que les gardes emmenaient le cabot dans la cave pour le séquestrer, je l'entendis muter. Ses pattes martelaient le sol tels deux marteaux, les gardes voulurent s'élancer à sa poursuite, mais je les arrêtais d'un geste de main.

-Non. Laissez-le s'enfuir.

Les gardes froncèrent les sourcils, mais obéirent. Le chien ne voyait-il pas que c'était trop facile, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, je me retournais pour apercevoir mon frère jumeau, Alec, qui me regardait.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu laissés partir, me souffla t-il doucement.

-Il ne savait rien. Il n'aurait pas pu nous aider, et en le gardant, je ne pouvais pas mettre mon plan en exécution.

-Quel plan exactement, m'interrogea t-il, soudainement curieux.

Je ne lui répondis et me dirigeais vers une porte une bronze, cela prit une seconde à Alec avant de la reconnaitre.

-Que veux-tu faire dans l'ancienne bibliothèque d'Aro ?

-Il y a un livre qui m'intéresse et qui nous aiderait à vaincre les Cullen à tous les coups.

-Il nous est interdit de pénétrer la section légende de la bibliothèque, et tu le sais, dit Alec en passant un de ses doigts sur la porte en bronze, en le retirant il y découvrit plein de poussière, il observa son doigt avec stupeur.

-Précisément que je le sais, mais plus personne ne va dans cette bibliothèque depuis si longtemps que personne ne s'en rendrait compte, de plus, si mon plan marche on aura notre propre armée.

-Qu...Quoi, tu veux te dresser contre Aro, balbutia Alec en me fixant, incrédule.

-Il faut croire, et parle plus fort tant qu'à y être.

-Mais pourquoi, on est bien ici.

-J'en ai marre d'être sous les directives d'Aro, il veut tout "recycler". Il désire Alice Cullen depuis si longtemps.

Alec n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir plus, il poussa la grande porte en bronze et on pénétra dans la grande salle remplit de livres. Alec s'avança vers la section interdite, et se dirigea vers la salle étagère présente dans cette section. Je pris tout de suite le livre qui m'intéressait, et le feuilletais rapidement jusqu'à poser mon doigt sur une phrase. Un groupe de mot : Démons de la nuit.

_Démons de la nuit. Plus puissant que n'importe qui. Vampire, enfant de la lune. _

_Le démon de la nuit engendré par une humaine et un être aussi sombre que le fin fond de la voie lactée. _

_Complètera les amis de la lune, les aimera. _

_Détruira ce qu'il jugera dangereux pour lui. _

_Il se cache, sous une forme banal, et un jour, son esprit sanguinaire ressortira. Et l'horreur commencera. _

-Comme d'habitude, ça ne veut rien dire, s'exclama Alec lisant derrière mon épaule.

-Oui. Et c'est bien. Nous ne sommes pas censé comprendre.

-Très bien, et moi aie-je le droit de savoir ce que tu veux faire, s'enquit-il en me fixant.

-Je veux trouver qui est-ce. Si il pourra nous aider

Alec soupira et tourna encore quelques pages avant de s'arrêter sur une page écrite en latin.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, me demanda t-il en traçant les marques d'écritures avec son doigt.

-Non, je ne parle pas latin.

-Tu devrais. En tout cas, cela veut dire, ce livre est ancien ce qui est marqué dedans peut-être vraie, ou a peut-être été vraie, sans que ce soit le cas aujourd'hui.

-On s'en fiche, Alec. Pour l'instant, je veux juste élaborer mon plan, mais personne ne doit-être au courant. Est-ce clair.

-Clair, répondit Alec en me serrant la main, signe de notre accord.

chapitre 12, un peu avant l'enlèvement de Jasper

PDV Jane

Ce cabot était d'une stupidité ! Il avait laissé la trace de son odeur partout. Il suffisait d'avoir un vampire traqueur et le tour était jouée. Alexandra nous accompagna, Alec et moi, sans vraiment savoir ce que nous avions derrière la tête. Nous arrivâmes devant la demeure des Cullen, des cris nous parvenaient, pas de douleur, ni de souffrance. Mais des cris de rage. J'entendais la voix d'une femme et celle du...Cabot (?!) s'élever dans la Villa italienne.

-De toute façon, tes parents seront d'accord avec ça ! Cria le loup, Ryan pourra se passer de toi

-Je t'ai déjà mille fois que tu pouvais venir si tu voulais, s'exaspéra la jeune femme , mais non ! Monsieur ne veut pas !

-Nessie tu n'iras nul part ! S'emporta Jacob . C'est hors de question ! Une soirée plein d'humais souls, je te l'interdis formellement !

C'était donc la fameuse Renesmée et le cabot, qui avaient des problèmes de couple ?

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Mon père ? Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! Et c'est pas toi qui va en décider autrement, cria l'hybride.

Je l'entendis monter les escaliers et crier un :

-Je vais prendre une douche, maintenant fous-moi la paix .

On entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer . Soudainement, la direction du vent tourna, Alec, Alexandre et moi-même nous figeâmes. On déguerpit rapidement vers la forêt, et une odeur de cerf chatouilla mes narines. Dégoutée je voulus m'en aller, quand Alec m'arrêta, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je crois que nous allons avoir un petit imprévu agréable...

Je ne compris pas, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur d'un vampire me parvint. Un petit sourire sadique se dessina sur mes lèvres.

-Alice Cullen.

J'agrippais une branche de l'arbre le plus proche, et la vis, elle était en train de chasser un cerf. Alec avança vers elle, et alors qu'elle le vit et qu'elle voulut riposter je lui sautais dessus. Elle cria de surprise, et Alec mit ses doigts autour de son cou, et mit sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'emettre le moindre son.

Immédiatement Jasper Hale apparut devant nous, surprise, je sursautais, mais finalement une idée tordue vint germer dans ma tête.

-Jasper Hale ? On aurait pu trouver mieux comme Cullen ! Tant pis, s'exclama mon frère jumeau.

-Ne sois pas si insatisfait...C'est son mari, il fera tout ce qu'on lui demande pour sauver sa précieuse femme, ricanais-je en fixant Jasper droit dans les yeux.

Alec me regardait en souriant, alors que Alice lançait des regards de détresse à son amoureux.

-Bon...On va la tuer ! Et ensuite on tuera son compagnon, murmurais-je.

-NON ! ALICE, hurla Jasper Hale.

Un sourire sadique vint se former sur mon visage

-Tue les, Alec, lui ordonnais-je, qu'on en finisse avec ces deux premiers Cullen...Il suffit de les tuer quand ils sont en groupe réduit et...

-NON, hurla Jasper Hale, je...je me joindrais à vous...Pendant la bataille et...Je vous dirais toutes les stratégies des Cullen...Je...Je

Jasper baissa les yeux. J'étais pour ma part, étonné. L'amour faisait faire des choses bien étranges. Comme trahir son clan pour son amour. Quel sentiment puissant, bien que mon envie de les tuer soit forte, son offre n'était pas sans intérêt, bien au contraire. Après avoir débattu intérieurement je soupirais et dit :

-Tu as intérêt à ne pas nous trahir. Bienvenu chez les Volturis. Il ne faut pas que la naine se souvienne de quoi que ce soit...ALEXANDRA, interpellais-je.

La jeune femme rousse fit son apparition, rapidement.

-Efface-lui les souvenirs de cette petite rencontre, veux-tu ?

Alexandra posa sa main sur le front de la naine, j'étais satisfaite, j'avais trouvé une faiblesse des plus intéressantes chez les Cullen. L'amour, ils étaient tous accouplés. Si je parvenais à en capturer un, l'autre ne répondrait que de moi. Mais si j'arrivais pas à capturer Renesmée, ce serait...L'extase ! Tous les Cullen et les cabots se jetteraient dans la gueule du loup, pour sauver leur princesse. Parce que c'est grâce à elle, que les Cullen et les cabots sont en paix, finalement.

Finalement, la visionnaire s'écroula sur l'herbe verte. Je me tournais vers Jasper Hale et ordonnais à Alexandre de lui effacer les souvenirs qu'il avait des Cullen sauf leurs techniques de combat et tout ce qui allait avec, et de remplacer ses souvenirs pour qu'il croit qu'il a toujours été un Volturis.

-Oui, répondit Alexandra en s'avançant vers lui. Quant à Jasper Hale, il réfléchissait, sans vraiment penser au sort que Alexandra lui réserverait. Elle posa ses mains sur le front de couleur neige de Jasper Hale. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide, et il perdait ses forces.

-Pourquoi ne pas tuer la naine, me demanda Alec.

-Aro voudra peut-être faire du recyclage après le combat...Et dieu seul sait à quel point il désire avoir Alice Cullen dans son armée...Laissons-la.

Je jetais un regard appuyé à Alec. Mon véritable plan était de la laisser en vie pour qu'ensuite, quand Aro voudra la récupérer qu'on la lui prenne devant son nez, car nous, nous aurions Jasper. Mais ça Aro devra l'ignorer. Bientôt mon frère et moi deviendrions chef des Volturis, mais ça Alexandra ne devait pas le savoir. Pourtant son don me sera utile...Il faudra que je pense à faire passer Alexandra ou/et Chelsea dans notre camp.

Quand Jasper Hale eut totalement perdit connaissance, Alexandre le mit sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Quant à moi et Alec, des sourires satisfaits décoraient nos visages.

Une fois que Jasper nous aurait révéler nos plans, nous le tuerons.

...

PDV Narrateur

Au château des Volturis cependant, Alec et Jane avaient laissés la grande porte de bronze entre ouverte. Le jeune nouveau-né Gabriel s'avança vers cette énorme porte et descendit vers un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le livre était encore ouvert à la page en latin, il feuilleta les pages et tomba sur la page de la légende du démon de la nuit, cependant alors que Gabriel prenait le livre dans ses bras, une feuille- laissée entre les pages - tomba. Gabriel posa le livre et la ramassa.

Il y était écrit :

Signification des légendes.

Il chercha rapidement et trouve vite la signification de la légende du démon de la nuit :

_Démons de la nuit. Plus puissant que n'importe qui. Vampire, enfant de la lune. _

_Le démon de la nuit engendré par une humaine et un être aussi sombre que le fin fond de la voie lactée. L'être aussi sombre que la voie lactée est un vampire._

_Complètera les amis de la lune, les aimera. Les amis de la lune sont des Lycanthrope, les lycanthropes possèdent le pouvoir de s'imprégner d'une femme, et la femme qui sera l'objet de deux imprégnations de lycanthropes au même jour, à la même heure sera déclarée démon de la nuit. _

_Détruira ce qu'il jugera dangereux pour lui, cette phrase signifie que le jour où son instinct de démon de la nuit se réveillera, elle sèmera la terreur, partout. Avec ses proches, ses amis comme ennemis. _

_Il se cache, sous une forme banal, et un jour, son esprit sanguinaire ressortira. Et l'horreur commencera. Le jour où son instinct fera surface il faudra l'éliminer et vite. _

Gabriel lisait tout cela, sans se douter que le démon de la nuit, n'avait juste qu'un fuseau horaire différent avec lui. Et non loin de là, une jeune femme rêvassait sans se douter du danger qu'elle représentait pour ces proches. Cette jeune femme répondait au doux nom de Julianne.

TANAM ! BADAM ! Alors vous comprenez pourquoi Julianne n'a pas d'âme. Parce que c'est une espèce de démon de la nuit. WOAH ! J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration en écrivant ce chapitre. Au début il était sous PDV Seth, après Julianne. Puis finalement, alors que j'étais en cours d'Histoire Géographie, j'ai pensé: Et si je faisais le point de vue des Volturis, histoire d'éclairer un peu plus la lanterne des gens ;)

ALORS VOILÀ ! Et non pas de Renesmée/Jacob/Ryan, dans ce chapitre Sorry :)

Sachez que dans ma fiction, chaque nouveau personnage que j'ai crée sera important.

Donc repensez un peu à tout les personnages nouveaux. Entièrement créer par moi.

Il y a Alexandra, Matthew - vous l'avez oubliés, hein xD -, Julianne, Ryan bien sûr :D, et pis Gabriel qui est intervenu juste pour m'aider dans ce chapitre. Mais j'aurais pu prendre n'importe quel nouveau volturis. Ou secrétaire humaine de Volturis Enfin bref. Ils prendront tous leur importance au fils de l'histoire ;)

Zafrina aussi aura une certaine importance, prêtez attention à TOUS les détails dans cette fiction. Car une énorme intrigue vous attend XD. J'espère qu'à la fin vous allez être surpris. J'ai envie de vous surprendre. Donc à la prochaine, merci de me lire :)

Emma


End file.
